


El Tutor

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Bedroom Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Chaptered, Community: AI_sin_fronteras, Cross-Generation Relationship, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fatherhood, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Het, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Long, Love, Love Triangle, Love/Hate, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Novella, Rivalry, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanish, Teacher!Harry, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquello tenía que ser una broma. ¿Harry Potter, impartiendo clases privadas a un enamorado Scorpius Malfoy? Draco estaba seguro de que eso era apenas el inicio de la peor de sus pesadillas, y lo malo era que él rara vez se equivocaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TIMO, Troll, Tutor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra. danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sra.+danvers).



> Esta historia ocurre después de los hechos descritos en el epílogo de Rowling, por lo que intenté que fuera completamente apegada al canon. Cualquier equivocación, ha sido puro despiste de mi parte. Muchas gracias a Selene2000 y Suiris E'Doluc por su ayuda y consejos.
> 
> Este fic lo escribí como regalo para Sra. Danvers en el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad del LiveJournal AI Sin Fronteras.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Simplemente, no podía ser. Draco tendría que haberse reído porque, en efecto, eso debía ser un chiste.

Y de muy mal gusto, por cierto.

Levantó los ojos del pergamino y buscó la mirada de su hijo, esperando encontrar en la actitud de Scorpius, alguna explicación de aquella aberración y fallando en el intento, pues el muchacho, de pie frente a él, sólo se miraba las uñas con enorme indiferencia.

Parpadeando, Draco estuvo más que convencido de que ahí tenía que existir un error de algún tipo. Sí, seguramente, eso era. Alguna equivocación a la hora de redactar las notas, alguna secretaria estúpida que no se había fijado bien al momento de transcribir o de tomar el dictado. Porque no era posible pensar que su hijo, el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy y por cuyas venas corría la sangre más limpia y mágica de toda Inglaterra, hubiera fallado en algo tan banal como _esa materia_.

Draco volvió a mirar la carta. Sus ojos se pasearon por las diez primeras notas, ésas que eran todo un deleite para la vista, las que hinchaban su corazón de satisfacción: seis "E" y cuatro "S", de _Extraordinario _y _Supera las Expectativas, _respectivamente_. _Pero al llegar a la última, aquella que marcaba el resultado logrado por Scorpius en el TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, su corazón se desinflaba, todo su cuerpo daba un respingo nada placentero y se le revolvía el estómago. Por no mencionar que, incluso, los ojos le ardían y se veía en la necesidad de entrecerrarlos.

Es que, _eso _era inconcebible.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, su bien amado unigénito, su talentoso e inteligente hijo, había suspendido una asignatura cuyos hechizos y encantamientos practicaba en casa desde que había mostrado las primeras señales de magia. Porque si algo le había preocupado a Draco mucho más que enseñar a su hijo a volar en escoba (algo que también había hecho, por supuesto, no por nada Scorpius era la estrella de quidditch de su casa en Hogwarts), había sido entrenarlo en magia defensiva desde muy pequeño. Uno nunca sabía cuando podía surgir otro demente como Voldemort. O como Potter, por ejemplo.

Pero a pesar de toda la historia del chico y de sus habilidades mágicas, en la carta enviada por el Tribunal de Exámenes del Ministerio, en medio de todas aquellas hermosas "S" y "E" bien merecidas, se daba constancia de que Scorpius no sólo no había acreditado Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sino que, para colmo de males, ¡había obtenido la peor calificación posible!

Una "T" de _Troll._

Tenía que ser una equivocación. ¿Qué acaso Scorpius no había notado que alguien (y quienquiera que fuera, lo pagaría caro, Draco ya se encargaría de ello) había cometido un gran error en sus calificaciones?

—No esperaba menos de ti, hijo —comentó Draco al fin, nervioso pero intentando sonar despreocupado y levantando los ojos hacia Scorpius. Su hijo correspondió su mirada sin inmutarse—. Tus notas son dignas de tu apellido. De tus habilidades y de tu herencia mágica.

Hizo una larga pausa, dándole a Scorpius la oportunidad de decir algo. Pero Scorpius, para desesperación de su padre, no abría la boca. Sólo sonrió muy pagado de él mismo, y al final, después de unos segundos que a Draco le parecieron eternos, asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, papá. Me place sobremanera haber logrado que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

—¿Pero…? —comenzó Draco, gesticulando con una mano hacia su hijo, incitándolo a continuar. Sin embargo, Scorpius no continuó nada. Bueno, eso no era preciso, porque lo que sí continuó haciendo fue sonreír de manera enigmática. Dándose por vencido, Draco preguntó de manera directa—: ¿No piensas escribir al colegio o al Ministerio para pedir la corrección del error?

—¿Cuál error?

Los colores comenzaron a pintar el rostro de Draco, él lo sabía bien. El calor en sus mejillas era un claro indicio de ello.

—¿Quieres decir que _no hay ningún error_? —preguntó en tono peligroso, conteniendo la furia que lo comenzaba a invadir su corazón anteriormente desinflado.

—A ver… —comentó Scorpius, arrebatándole suavemente el pergamino a Draco de las manos. Observó durante un momento sus notas haciendo un gesto de indiferencia y negando con la cabeza—. No —dijo al fin—. Yo pienso que todo está bien… creo que es lo que me merecía en cada materia.

—¡Pe-pero, hijo! —tartamudeó Draco, olvidándose de lo indigno que era aquello y dejándose dominar por la turbación. Se puso de pie, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio de su despacho—. ¡Has obtenido una "T" en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡UNA "T"!

Scorpius depositó la carta sobre el mueble, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé —dijo, arrugando la cara en un gesto despectivo—. Las cosas no marcharon del todo bien en el examen práctico.

—¿No marcharon del todo bien? —preguntó Draco en un siseo—. ¿NO MARCHARON DEL TODO BIEN? —repitió a gritos—. ¡Exijo que me expliques de qué manera las cosas _no pudieron _marchar bien! ¡ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI, UN MAGO SANGRE PURA QUE SABE HACER UN PATRONUS DESDE LOS 13 AÑOS DE EDAD!

Scorpius arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo y se rió bajito—. ¡Lo había olvidado! Tal vez debí mencionárselo al examinador, seguramente eso me habría subido la nota…

Draco lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Lo olvidaste…? —preguntó en voz baja, incrédulo y asombrado.

Scorpius sólo se encogió de hombros. Por más que pensaba y pensaba, Draco no podía imaginarse en qué terrible escenario podía Scorpius haber reprobado aquella materia. No-era-posible. Sencillamente, no lo era.

Respiró con profundidad y volvió a sentarse. Miró durante un momento hacia la ventana, buscando en el hermoso paisaje veraniego de afuera algo que lo tranquilizase. Ver a Astoria tomando el té en el solario del jardín sólo para coquetear con el guapo jardinero nuevo, definitivamente, no era algo que ayudara para calmar sus nervios. Se llevó una mano a la frente, preguntándose por millonésima vez por qué tenía que haberse casado con aquella mujer tan poco discreta. Suspiró de nuevo y se giró hacia su hijo, quien continuaba pacientemente de pie frente a él.

—Scorpius, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme cómo alguien como tú, preparado en hechizos defensivos desde su más tierna edad, pudo haber obtenido la peor nota en esa materia?

—Bueno —comenzó Scorpius, abriendo un poco las piernas como para afirmar su posición, apretando más los brazos, los cuales permanecían cruzados sobre su pecho. Evitó mirar a Draco a la cara y en vez de eso, clavó sus ojos en algún punto indeterminado a su izquierda. Draco frunció el ceño. "Va a mentirme", pensó aún antes de que Scorpius comenzara a hablar—: Como te acabo de decir, olvidé que sé hacer un _patronus_. ¡El examinado nunca me preguntó si sabía hacerlo!

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, cada vez más enfadado, no tanto porque hubiese reprobado, sino porque, de alguna manera presentía que su hijo estaba intentando tomarle el pelo.

—Hacer un _patronus _no es materia de los TIMOs, Scorpius. Lo sabes. El examinador no tenía por qué preguntar si lo sabías conjurar o no.

Scorpius soltó otra risita.

—Bueno, sí… sólo que sea por eso. —Ambos, padre e hijo, se quedaron callados, y Draco arqueó las cejas invitando a Scorpius a continuar. Éste carraspeó antes de proseguir—: Durante el examen, el hombre me pidió que abriera un baúl donde estaba un boggart para ver si podía repelerlo.

—¿Y? ¿Eso no es algo que también sabes hacer?

—¡Claro que lo sé hacer! —soltó Scorpius con indignación—. ¡Pero nunca pude demostrarle al examinador que soy capaz de ejecutar el _Riddikulus _porque, en primer lugar, me negué a abrir el baúl!

—¿Te… negaste… a… abrir el baúl? —preguntó Draco con un hilo de voz. Ante el gesto afirmativo de Scorpius, su padre le preguntó, cada vez más exasperado—: Pero, ¡¿por qué hiciste tal cosa?

—Me dio vergüenza que la gente mirara la forma de mi boggart.

—Te dio… vergüenza… —repitió Draco lentamente.

—Papá, francamente… ¿cuántos magos en el mundo conoces que tengan el mismo miedo que yo?

Draco suspiró. Bueno, Scorpius tenía un buen punto. Una máquina de capuchinos no era el más grande miedo de cualquiera. Suponía que eso podía arrancar más de una risa entre los presentes y hacer que Scorpius quedara marcado durante los dos años que le restaban de colegio. Pero aún así…

—Bueno —dijo Draco en tono impaciente—, si te negaste a realizar esa prueba, tuvo que haber algo más, ¿no? ¿Algún otro hechizo que el examinador te hubiera pedido hacer para acreditar? ¡No tenías por qué reprobar!

—Pues sí, claro. Lo hubo. Me ordenó que me pusiera en guardia mientras me lanzaba un par de encantamientos. Y me exigió que los detuviera.

Un largo silencio.

—¿Y? ¿No lo hiciste? —preguntó Draco al fin con la voz más calma que consiguió.

Scorpius se removió inquieto en su lugar antes de responder.

—No me gustó el tono en que me pidió las cosas, ni tampoco me agradó la idea de ponerme bajo su merced. ¡Quién sabe qué tipo de hechizos malignos podía haberme arrojado! Le dije que regresaría más tarde, cuando tuviera ganas de portarse amable conmigo y no de hechizarme. Entonces,me despedí y me salí.

—¿Cuándo tuviera… ganas de… TE SALISTE? —balbuceó Draco, lívido ante la frescura de su hijo y de sus insólitas acciones.

—Sí. Pero cuando regresé más tarde, ya se habían ido. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Supongo que por eso me dieron la nota más baja, ¿no?

Algo que no pasaba en años, sucedió esa tarde de verano: Draco se quedó boquiabierto sin saber qué pensar, mucho menos, qué decir.

No era posible que su hijo hubiera hecho eso.

Al menos, claro, que tuviese algún motivo oculto que lo llevara a actuar de esa manera tan rara; motivo que Draco no tardó mucho en averiguar. O, mejor dicho, en creer que lo había averiguado.

Inmediatamente después de la llegada de la carta del Tribunal de Exámenes, Astoria intentó hacer entrar en razón a Draco al explicarle que Scorpius había obtenido demasiados TIMOs como para preocuparse por haber fallado solamente en uno. De hecho, el único TIMO que no había conseguido, aparte del no acreditado de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era el de Estudios Muggles, materia que repelía a cualquier buen Malfoy que se apreciara de serlo y que ni siquiera había sido cursada por el chico.

No obstante, Draco —que no había fallado uno solo de sus TIMOs en su quinto año— tenía muy clavada la espina de la vergüenza en el costado del orgullo. Su hijo podía haber pasado la materia. Tenía el conocimiento, la experiencia y la astucia. Draco no comprendía por qué no le dolía el no haberlo conseguido; si eso le hubiera ocurrido a él, estaría bastante avergonzado, como mínimo.

Justo al día siguiente de la llegada de las notas de Scorpius, llegó otra carta a la Mansión dirigida también al joven heredero de los Malfoy. Sólo que ahora, venía directamente desde Hogwarts.

En cuanto Draco la miró, frunció el ceño y presintió que eso no podía indicar nada bueno.

Para su mala suerte, él y sus presentimientos rara vez se equivocaban en nada.

—¿Un tutor? —preguntó, todavía luchando por asimilar las nuevas que no tenían nada de buenas.

Resultaba que, en medio de todas las reformas pedagógicas implementadas en la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido por el departamento de Educación en el Ministerio (encabezadas por Granger, para horror de Draco), existía una nueva norma enfocada en brindar a los estudiantes varias oportunidades de aprobar las materias escolares, y no solamente una, como antaño. Draco, que sabía que así se manejaban los exámenes en el sistema muggle, no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Por una parte, creía que el estudiante suficientemente preparado _no tenía _por qué reprobar desde la primera ocasión que se le examinaba, aunque, por otra parte, si ese cambio en la estructura le permitía a Scorpius acreditar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tal vez no sería tan mala idea, después de todo.

Maldita doble moral.

—Sí, un tutor. ¿No te parece una magnífica idea?

Scorpius sonrió discretamente tras su copa de jugo de calabaza, intentando esconder su gesto divertido del ojo avizor de Draco. Éste lo observó durante un momento, olvidándose del desayuno e, incluso, de la presencia de Astoria (asunto difícil de lograr, si se podía agregar). Encontraba bastante sospechoso el hecho de que su hijo pareciera tan alegre ante la perspectiva de tener un tutor en casa durante todos los días de los dos meses de vacaciones. Clases privadas otorgadas por un profesor asignado por el mismo colegio y que ofrecían al estudiante una segunda oportunidad de aprobar la materia.

—Clases de lunes a viernes, durante julio y agosto —recitó Draco mientras leía la carta recién llegada de Hogwarts—. Y al final, un examen realizado por ese mismo profesor. —Suspiró profundamente y dejó la carta a un lado—. ¿No existe otra manera?

La idea de tener a quien-sabe-quién durante todo el verano en su casa, no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. Después de todo, su matrimonio con Astoria no era del todo "normal" y siempre, muy en el fondo, lidiaba con el temor de que las circunstancias de su vida marital lograran colarse fuera de casa y los rumores comenzaran a circular. Siendo Astoria tan impertinente como era, Draco sabía que sería imposible que un visitante asiduo a la Mansión no se diera cuenta.

—Nop —aseguró Scorpius, demasiado contento para el gusto de Draco—. Es la única manera de aprobar.

Draco volvió a suspirar.

—Ya me temía que dirías eso. De acuerdo, si no existe alternativa… En cuanto finalicemos el desayuno, subiré a mi despacho a escribir la respuesta a Hogwarts para solicitar tu tutor. —Miró a Scorpius inquisitivamente—. ¿Tienes idea de quién te será asignado como tal?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza demasiado rápido y poniendo cara de pascua.

—Sé que el profesor titular de la materia está disponible, pero si no, creo que el colegio cuenta con toda una plantilla para cubrir los puestos. La intención es que todos aprobemos, y por eso se ha invertido en…

Scorpius continuó enumerando las maravillas del nuevo sistema educativo, y Draco tuvo que desconectar sus oídos y su cerebro antes de que tantas alabanzas a la idea de Granger le arruinaran su recién tomado desayuno. Jamás hubiera creído, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, que _su propio _hijo algún día halagaría la inteligencia de la sangre sucia y sus planes tan horriblemente influenciados por la vida de los muggles. Ver para creer.

Pero bueno, tampoco hubiera creído que su hijo reprobaría semejante TIMO, así que…

Se cuestionó si en ese momento podría haber algo que lo sorprendiera más que eso. Y mucho más tarde, lamentaría habérselo preguntado.

—¿Quién imparte Defensa en este momento? —preguntó con el afán, más que de saber, de interrumpir a Scorpius en su perorata. Se corrían rumores de que la materia tenía una maldición, y por lo mismo, pocos eran los valientes que se atrevían a enseñarla.

Para su más grande asombro, notó que Scorpius se sonrojaba. Pero, ¿qué coño…? Su hijo balbuceó algo mientras devoraba sus copos de avena, y Draco no pudo entenderle ni jota.

—Scorpius, no hables con la boca llena… —lo regañó Astoria.

—Repite lo que has dicho, que no te he oído ni una palabra —le exigió Draco de mala manera.

—Lo siento. Nuestro profesor es Harry Potter —respondió su hijo con voz más clara pero los ojos aún clavados en su plato. Junto a él, Astoria ahogó un chillido de emoción mientras que Draco, por su parte, sentía que la tierra se abría ante sus pies.

—Harry Potter —repitió Draco en tono lúgubre. El pobre y miserable Harry Potter, quien se había quedado viudo un par de años atrás y después había renunciado a su puesto de jefe de los aurores en pos de llevar una vida más segura y tranquila. O al menos, eso era lo que la prensa había anunciado—. ¿Así que ahora imparte clases en la materia maldita, no? —preguntó casi como para él mismo.

—Bueno, sí, él es el profesor titular, efectivamente —respondió Scorpius todavía con su juvenil rostro bastante sonrojado.

—¿Y él será tu tutor? —preguntó Astoria intentando disimular su fascinación pero fallando estrepitosamente, como siempre. Draco la miró con fastidio, pero ella lo ignoró, como siempre.

Scorpius, acostumbrado que su madre se interesase en todos los magos atractivos de su alrededor, no le dio importancia al hecho de que se mostrara tan entusiasmada con la posible presencia de Potter en su casa. Draco frunció más el ceño, asqueado ante la ironía que su todavía esposa se engatusara con Harry Potter. Pero no, seguro que Potter, a esas alturas y con la viudez encima, sería un cuarentón gordo y descuidado, lleno de canas y feo. Sin duda alguna.

Se tranquilizó un poco al pensar eso. Además, Astoria estaba en ese momento suspirando por Denny, el jardinero. Potter era demasiado feo como para que ella cambiara el atractivo veinteañero por él.

—No, no lo creo —contestó Scorpius al cuestionamiento de su madre e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su padre. Draco no dejaba de observarlo, preguntándose por qué demonios su hijo parecía tan abochornado con la conversación—. Tendría que ser yo muy… afortunado de que el profesor Potter fuera asignado como mi tutor —concluyó en voz baja y Draco soltó un resoplido, atrayendo la atención de Scorpius—. ¡Es en serio, papá! —exclamó al ver que Draco lo dudaba seriamente—. Es muy bueno en su trabajo.

—¿Y si es tan bueno, cómo es que tú no acreditaste la materia? —rezongó Draco cada vez más decepcionado del reciente mal gusto manifestado por Scorpius. Primero la sangre sucia Granger y sus reformas, y ahora, ni más ni menos que el viudo Potter.

—Draco, no comiences otra vez, por favor —le pidió Astoria con tono suplicante y Draco, por una vez, le hizo caso. De cualquier manera, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había ningún punto en discutirlo.

Suspiró por enésima vez y sólo rogó que no fuera Potter el tutor que le enviarían a casa.

Obviamente, debió haber sabido que no tendría tanta suerte.


	2. El Empleado del Señor Malfoy

McGonagall respondió en seguida informándole que su petición había sido aceptada y que el tutor asignado a Scorpius comenzaría el lunes inmediato. Ningún nombre salía a relucir en la misiva que la directora le enviaba, pero ella le aseguró a Draco que el docente asignado era un miembro de su personal, completamente capacitado y confiable. Le comunicó además que el profesor llegaría vía red flu a las nueve en punto, y le rogaba liberar las protecciones de su chimenea para permitirle la entrada.

Fue entonces, ya con un peso menos en el ánimo, cuando Draco comenzó a cavilar en las evidencias del raro comportamiento de su hijo. ¿Sería posible que el chico encontrara algún atractivo en mantener clases privadas en casa y que por eso había reprobado la materia? ¿Sería acaso que se aburría durante el verano?

Draco no le encontraba mucha lógica a eso, pues Scorpius siempre había hallado maneras de entretenerse dentro de la Mansión y fuera de ella. Volar en su escoba, salir de vacaciones, leer, practicar encantamientos, e incluso, para ejercitarse y aprovechar el magnífico clima, los últimos años se había acercado al vecino poblado muggle, Bradford-on-Avon, donde había hecho amigos y donde éstos lo habían invitado a unirse a su equipo amateur de rugby, curioso deporte muggle muy parecido al quidditch pero donde los jugadores no montaban escobas —solo corrían— y, a falta de bludgers, usaban su mismo cuerpo como arma para golpear a los contrincantes.

Por tanto, era obvio que Scorpius, aburrido no estaba. Meneando la cabeza y sintiendo que cada año comprendía menos a su hijo, Draco se congratuló que los TIMOs sólo se efectuaran una vez en la vida. Hubiera sido realmente insoportable _pasar por todo eso_ durante todos y cada uno de los años escolares del muchacho.

Pero, el lunes siguiente a las nueve en punto, cuando se paró frente a la chimenea del salón principal a esperar el arribo del profesor, comprendió que bastaba ese desastre una sola vez en la vida para que la situación fuera _realmente insoportable_.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter era el tutor de su hijo.

Draco, que mantenía una postura erguida y elegante con sus manos en la espalda, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no brincar del susto cuando fue Potter quien emergió de la llamarada verde de su enorme chimenea de mármol.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, observando fijamente al hombre que, delante de él, le devolvía una mirada desconfiada y resignada. Fastidiada. Una actitud que decía a gritos que estaba ahí muy, pero MUY, en contra de su voluntad. Draco se sintió realmente ofendido y molesto por ello. Además, para su horrible sorpresa y en contra de todo lo que había pensado, Potter no estaba gordo, ni anciano, ni feo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco al darse cuenta de que Potter no se había oxidado con los años ni tampoco era "un pobre viudo acabado" como había estado esperando, sino que parecía haberse vuelto mucho más atractivo de lo que él recordaba que había sido. Porque Potter sí había tenido su encanto, con todo y que vestía ropas horribles y no se peinaba.

Pero en ese momento, Potter ya no era aquel jovenzuelo flacucho y greñudo de hacía años, oh, no. Ahora era un hombre de hombros anchos, de cuello grueso y cuerpo no muy delgado; su rebelde cabello negro recortado de manera mucho más decente y con unas pocas vetas de gris que le daban un aire mucho más interesante. Iba vestido con túnicas formales de mago, las que seguro usaba diariamente para trabajar y que, lamentablemente, no se apretaban lo suficiente como para entrever la figura que reposaba debajo de ellas. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, había cambiado sus antiguas gafas redondas por unas ovaladas mucho más estilizadas.

Se veía… bien.

—Potter —lo saludó Draco, recordando de repente que él era el anfitrión y obligándose a decir algo. Apretó la mandíbula, demasiado tenso como para relajarse, recordando que la última vez que Potter había estado en esa casa había sido en calidad de prisionero.

Seguro que el otro lo recordaría también. Draco lo supo porque Potter echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos mientras los paseaba por el salón. Justo ahí, en ese sitio, a pocos metros de donde los dos estaban parados, su tía Bella había torturado a la amiga de Potter, Granger. Un escalofrío recorrió a Draco al recordar los horribles eventos de aquella ya tan lejana noche, noche en la que Potter lo había dejado sin varita y luego, el Señor Tenebroso los había castigado a todos por dejarlo escapar.

Potter, recuperándose con rapidez, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia él a manera de saludo.

—Soy el tutor de Scorpius Malfoy —comenzó a decir en un tono excesivamente formal, como si jamás en la vida hubiera visto a Draco y ése fuera su primer encuentro—, enviado aquí de parte del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con el fin de ayudarlo a aprobar, en una segunda oportunidad, la materia Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Dios mío, ¿te has convertido en un maldito memorándum parlanchín o qué? —se burló Draco en tono cortante, cada vez más enojado y luchando por contener la avalancha de sentimientos que la simple vista de aquel mago había desatado en él.

Se sintió todavía más indignado por ese aire indiferente y profesional de parte de Potter. ¿Qué diablos se estaba creyendo? ¿Quién pensaba él que eran los Malfoy? ¿Lacras de la sociedad? ¿O sería acaso que el gran héroe era demasiado bueno para rebajarse a darle clases privadas al nieto de un mortífago, como si acaso Scorpius tuviera la culpa de lo hecho por el abuelo que ni siquiera conoció?

Potter frunció el ceño, pero solo un poco, y no dijo más. Era obvio que también él hacía gala de todo su autocontrol para no llegar a los puños con Draco. Y Draco, sencillamente, no podía creerlo. La presencia de aquel mago en su casa parecía gritar "ERROR" por donde quiera que se le mirase, y Draco tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Decidió que lo mejor era ir directo al grano con él, y escribirle de inmediato a McGonagall para solicitar el cambio de tutor.

Ignorando al recién llegado, Draco se giró hacia un lado y gritó:

—¡MANDY! —Una elfina se apareció entre ellos, inclinándose tanto que ninguno de los dos pudo mirarla a la cara—. Conduce al profesor… —Draco miró de reojo a Potter, luchando con todas sus fuerzas en demostrar el desprecio que realmente sentía—, Potter a la biblioteca. Y si Scorpius todavía no se encuentra ahí, avísale que su tutor ha llegado y que acuda de inmediato.

La elfina se inclinó más, y tomó a Potter de la túnica, comenzando a caminar y tirando de él.

—Por aquí, si es tan amable, profesor, señor.

Potter miró una vez a Draco, tal vez con la intención de despedirse, pero Draco le dio la espalda y lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, por lo que el otro salió sin decir más.

Potter y Mandy se alejaron y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Tuvo que respirar con profundidad para tranquilizarse, apretando los puños y rabiando. ¡Bendita decisión tomada por McGonagall! ¿En qué maldito mundo vivía esa mujer que no se daba cuenta de la equivocación que cometía al mandar a Potter ahí?

¿Acaso no recordaba nada de su historia? ¿De lo que había sucedido entre los dos y de lo que Potter había vivido en esa Mansión?

Bufando, Draco decidió ir a la chimenea de su despacho para recordárselo, ya que la vieja bruja parecía incapaz de hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Draco pasó las siguientes tres horas recorriendo su despacho de arriba abajo. No había hecho otra cosa después de que se hubiera comunicado a Hogwarts vía chimenea, exigiendo hablar directamente con McGonagall y no cejando hasta haberlo conseguido, demandándole el cambio de tutor en cuanto había tenido su rostro enfrente. Pero McGonagall, quien lucía francamente escandalizada ante lo que ella denominó como "una actitud retrógrada e infantil", le informó que dadas las inusuales circunstancias del caso de Scorpius, el profesor Potter era el único miembro disponible ese año para impartir la materia.

—¿Inusuales circunstancias? —había preguntado Draco, temiendo más la respuesta que el quedarse con la duda.

Minerva había apretado los labios, toda ella una oda a la irritación, antes de responder:

—Por supuesto. ¿No sabe, señor Malfoy, que su hijo _ha sido el único estudiante_ de quinto año que ha reprobado su TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

Draco había jadeado muy vergonzosamente antes de poder evitarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue confiar en que la directora no había alcanzado a escucharlo a través de la red.

—¿El… único? —consiguió preguntar.

—Así es. El único. ¿Debería agregar que, dado el rotundo éxito entre sus alumnos para aprobar sus TIMOs, el profesor Potter está considerado desde ya como el mejor que hemos tenido en muchos años? —Ante el silencio de Draco, quien sentía que le daba un ataque de algo, ella prosiguió—: Y siendo el titular de la materia y no habiendo alumnos reprobados (a excepción de Scorpius), no consideramos necesario contratar más profesores para las tutorías. Por lo tanto, el profesor Potter es, en este momento, la única opción disponible para su hijo, señor Malfoy. ¿Lo toma o lo deja? Usted decídalo.

Draco sólo la había mirado con exasperación. Como si fuera a decir que no.

Y en ese momento, llegada la hora de almorzar y después de tres vasos de whisky de fuego, Draco ya se sentía _levemente_ resignado y listo para tener que enfrentar a Potter cada maldito día, de lunes a viernes, durante los siguientes sesenta días.

O tal vez no. De hecho, estaba pensando muy seriamente en hablar con Scorpius y convencerlo de que, después de todo, reprobar un TIMO no era el fin del mundo ni mucho menos…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron pegar un brinco.

—Adelante —gruñó, molesto por su reacción.

Abrieron la puerta y Mandy asomó su puntiaguda nariz.

—El profesor Harry Potter solicita audiencia con el amo Malfoy, señor.

Draco suspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de su escritorio.

—Déjalo pasar.

Se sentó al mismo tiempo que Mandy se retiraba y Harry Potter hacía su entrada. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco lo observó echar una apreciativa mirada por su despacho exquisitamente amueblado, y, luego, caminar hacia él.

Draco evitó mirarlo a los ojos, dispuesto a mostrarse lo más descortés que le fuera posible. Fingió estar trabajando con todos los papeles de pendientes que tenía sobre su mueble.

—Siéntate. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —le preguntó de muy mala gana.

Potter no se sentó de inmediato. Y aunque Draco simulaba estar leyendo unos pergaminos con tal de no prestarle atención, pudo percibir la tensión en el aire, el enojo de Potter, su aura mágica vibrando con incomodidad y frustración. Pero no decía nada, situación que asombraba a Draco porque recordaba perfectamente que Potter era un impertinente. Y fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta, de repente, que él estaba pagando por esas clases privadas. Por ende, se podía decir que era el jefe de Potter.

Él, Draco Malfoy, tenía el control.

Casi soltó una carcajada por la alegría que le produjo el repentino descubrimiento. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando antes que no se había percatado de eso? Decidió que, si no podía deshacerse de Potter, entonces haría su estadía ahí un infierno.

Potter tomó asiento al fin y Draco dejó los papeles para mirarlo, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de haber llegado a esa conclusión.

—Como parte de mi trabajo —comenzó a decir Potter en tono falsamente amable—, necesito hablar contigo para informarte acerca de mi modo de laborar, al inicio, y después, brindarte informes periódicos conforme transcurran las…

—Señor, por favor —lo interrumpió Draco.

Potter se quedó boquiabierto durante un momento.

—¿Qué?

—Que cuando te dirijas a mí, me llames "señor Malfoy". No quiero que me tutees, Potter. No somos amigos. Y tú, aquí, no eres más que un empleado.

Potter enrojeció y frunció los labios.

—Tiene razón, _señor Malfoy_ —respondió al fin, recalcando las dos palabras con odio, y Draco sintió una extraña alegría bastante enfermiza al escucharlo llamarlo así—. Como le decía, mi manera de laborar será como sigue: le brindaré a Scorpius tres horas de teoría de Defensa de nueve a doce, tendremos dos horas para almorzar, y continuaremos con la clase práctica dos horas más, finalizando el día a las cuatro.

Se quedó en silencio como esperando que Draco dijera algo. Al ver que no, preguntó:

—¿Estás… quiero decir, está usted de acuerdo? —Draco podía escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz por mucho que Potter trataba de ocultarlo, y eso le fascinó. Jamás, _jamás_ se había podido imaginar que estaría disfrutando de aquello.

—Me parece que son demasiadas horas, Potter.

Potter pestañeó durante un momento.

—¿Me está sugiriendo, _señor_, que reduzca el horario?

—No. No te sugiero nada. Te lo estoy exigiendo —dijo con ese tono de jefe que le quedaba tan bien y Potter lo miró asombrado—. No creo, sinceramente, que Scorpius esté tan mal como para tomar tres horas diarias de teoría. _Por favor_. Con una hora al día será suficiente. Las otras dos horas las dedicarás a la práctica. Así, terminarás a las doce y no habrá necesidad de que regreses a las dos.

—¿De que… regrese? —preguntó Potter, todavía con la bocota abierta y más enrojecido que un momento antes.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Draco, revolviendo entre sus documentos aunque en realidad no estaba buscando nada—. ¿No estarías esperando que te invitara a almorzar con nosotros cada maldito día, o sí? Suficiente tengo con pagar tus honorarios como para, además, permitirte gorrear mi comida.

Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Potter. Éste, definitivamente, se había convertido en fuego puro, ardiendo de rabia y vergüenza.

—Por supuesto que no. Jamás lo esperé —afirmó entre dientes, y Draco supo que estaba mintiendo.

—Bien, me alegra que sepas dónde está tu lugar como empleado en esta Mansión. Puedes retirarte. Ya conoces el camino a la chimenea del salón. He modificado las protecciones para que puedas salir y entrar por ella dentro del horario convenido.

Potter se levantó con brusquedad y, sin despedirse, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir, se detuvo.

—Por favor… señor Malfoy, ¿sería usted tan amable de informar a su hijo que la clase de esta tarde está cancelada debido a los cambios que usted ha hecho con el horario? —le dijo a Draco, la furia trasluciéndose en cada una de sus palabras—. Comenzaremos mañana, sólo tres horas, como usted lo ha requerido.

Draco sólo asintió, como restándole importancia, y entonces, Potter salió rápidamente de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Draco dejó sus papeles en paz y, durante un largo rato se entretuvo mirando la puerta cerrada, preguntándose por qué, en esa ocasión, molestar a Potter no le había producido la misma satisfacción que había sentido en sus años de escuela. En vez de sentirse eufórico por humillar así al bastardo, la verdad era que lo único que sentía era un gran y raro vacío interior. Especialmente porque el otro no le había presentado batalla, simplemente se había sometido a los ridículos deseos de Draco sin más. Y de esa manera, las peleas no sabían igual.

Draco sonrió de lado, casi con amargura, sorprendiéndose él mismo al darse cuenta de que echaba mucho de menos las discusiones, los duelos, e incluso, las peleas a puño limpio que había sostenido con Potter durante sus días de colegio. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

Negándose a pensar más al respecto, se levantó y salió de su despacho, dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que restaba del día sin Potter aleteando a su alrededor.

Disfrutar del día. Sí, cómo no.

Scorpius, quien había dejado de hacer berrinches _hacía años_, se lució ese día armando un escándalo con patadas al piso y todo, cuando Draco le informó que él y su tutor habían reducido las horas de estudio a sólo las tres matutinas a partir de ese momento. Su argumento era que realmente necesitaba todas esas horas de enseñanza si es que quería una buena nota al final.

Y Draco, que no había visto a Scorpius en todo el día hasta la hora del almuerzo, se sorprendió al descubrir lo acicalado y perfumado que iba su vástago. Negando con la cabeza, Draco no comprendía qué era lo que Scorpius veía en Potter como para desear ganarse así su respeto, admiración, o lo que fuera. ¿Qué era lo que Scorpius estaba esperando obtener de Potter?, se preguntaba Draco una y otra vez.

—En la mañana tuve una interesante charla con McGonagall —le informó Draco a un enfurecido Scorpius, quien palideció de inmediato al escuchar eso. Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar un día más sin averiguar la verdad, por lo que utilizaría toda la artillería a su disposición.

—¿Ah, sí? —comentó Scorpius, de repente muy interesado en su _roast beef_, olvidando que apenas un segundo antes había estado enojado y haciendo una rabieta.

—Sí —respondió Draco, mirando fijamente a su hijo—. Me ha informado que tú has sido el único alumno en todo Hogwarts que reprobó el TIMO de la materia del grandioso profesor Potter.

—¿El único? —preguntó Astoria, que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido inusualmente muda. Draco estaba seguro de que la mujer, al igual que Scorpius, también estaba emberrinchada porque él había despachado a Potter sin que ella hubiera tenido siquiera la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo—. ¡Qué vergüenza, Scorpius!

—Así es. Una vergüenza. ¿Qué dices a eso, Scorpius?

El chico no habló durante un par de segundos. Al final, se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te conté lo que ocurrió —dijo, el rostro completamente sonrojado—. No tengo nada más qué decir.

Draco apretó los labios con fuerza, sin despegar los ojos de su hijo ni un solo segundo.

No era ningún idiota. Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que en verdad estaba pasando; rabia asesina invadiendo su corazón sin saber si quería cobrarse como víctima a su hijo o al cabrón pervertido de Harry Potter. ¡Maldito él y su encantadora pose de héroe!

Porque Scorpius había reprobado a propósito; esa era una conclusión a la que Draco había llegado casi desde el primer día que se había enterado. Lo que no había averiguado —hasta ese momento—, era el porqué. Y ahora que la evidencia estaba ante sus ojos (el enorme interés de Scorpius hacia Potter, sus sonrojos y el cuidado de su persona), le estaba gritando una terrible y dura realidad, la cual se negaba a aceptar.

Se levantó de la mesa sin pedir disculpas, abandonando el comedor ante la indignación de Astoria y el asombro de Scorpius. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su habitación.

Ahí, se encerró y dio vueltas hasta que se cansó.

Scorpius, _su_ Scorpius. No, no podía ser.

Su Scorpius era homosexual. _Igual que yo_.

Pero esa no era la mala noticia. Porque, además, podía ser que el chico sólo estuviese experimentando alguna fase transitoria.

Lo que realmente enfurecía a Draco, era el hombre en quien su hijo se había fijado. Parecía una terrible y vengativa jugarreta del destino: Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco, némesis de Potter, enamorado de él. Del eterno rival de Draco. De Potter, de quien Draco, alguna vez, en el pasado, también…

—No, otra vez no. La historia no _puede_ estar repitiéndose así —gimió, sentándose pesadamente en su cama y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

No podía ser. Es que, ¿jamás, por más años que transcurrieran, dejaría de pagar sus pecados? Y ahora, ¿la vida se los cobraría con las lágrimas de su vástago?

No.

Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Un poco de agua fría y se sintió mucho mejor.

"No", se repitió. Scorpius no sufriría una decepción a manos del imbécil de Potter. Draco lo mataría primero

—Primero muerto. Yo, él o Harry Potter. Pero no lo permitiré —le dijo al espejo—. ¡Maldito pervertido! —siseó entre dientes—. Donde yo me entere que ha fomentado este enamoramiento de Scorpius, lo asesinaré del modo más doloroso posible…

—Muy bien, Draco. Así es como hablan los Malfoy —le respondió su imagen en el espejo mágico, sonriéndole ampliamente y guiñándole un ojo.

Draco rodó los ojos y salió a enfrentar a su familia y a pensar qué era lo que iba a hacer para solucionar ese peligroso encaprichamiento de su hijo.

Porque, jamás, _jamás_, permitiría que Potter le pusiera una mano encima a su unigénito.


	3. Libro Abierto

Primero se le ocurrió despedir a Potter sin más.

Pero luego creyó que esa no era muy buena idea. Seguramente Scorpius le reprocharía toda la vida y más allá por no haberle permitido tomar la tutoría. Merlín lo amparara donde, más adelante, Scorpius necesitara del TIMO de Defensa para algún trabajo o estudio y él fuera el responsable de que no lo hubiese aprobado por unas sospechas que, tal vez, Draco ansiaba, fueran sólo infundadas.

Así que siguió pensando, y, con el transcurso de las horas, llegó a la conclusión de que estar enamoriscado del profesor no era un mal demasiado particular y que no demostraba a ciencia cierta que su Scorpius fuera gay. Después de todo, podía ser algo pasajero, una etapa de experimentación. Tal vez, en cuanto probara el sexo con una chica, se daría cuenta de que aquello no había sido más que una confusión ocasionada por el aura de heroísmo que Potter siempre se había cargado.

Draco hizo gestos al pensar en tener sexo con mujeres. A él nunca le había apasionado, ni antes ni después de haberse casado. Las primeras veces habían sido por curiosidad, y después, por la necesidad de procrear. Pero en cuanto Astoria había quedado embarazada, Draco pudo dejar ese deber a un lado, gracias a Merlín. Aunque eso no quería decir que no sintiera cariño por su mujer, sino todo lo contrario. Sabía que jamás podría amar a una mujer como la amaba a ella aunque fuera sólo de manera platónica, porque en el fondo sabía muy bien que no cualquier bruja de sangre limpia habría aceptado casarse en las condiciones en las que la chica Greengrass y él lo habían establecido.

Y por lo mismo, si al final resultaba que Scorpius _también_ era homosexual, lo podía comprender perfectamente. De la misma manera que podía comprender por qué Potter le gustaba.

Frustrado, tuvo que reconocer que _comprender_ a Scorpius era, justamente, lo que más le molestaba. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de recrear en su mente el nuevo aspecto de Potter. Se le veía tan bien que Draco no podía creerlo. Había esperado encontrarse con un hombre acabado y derrotado, deprimido por la muerte de su mujer, y, en cambio, se había topado frente a frente con un hombre todavía de aspecto joven y cuya forma se podía adivinar atlética a pesar de las capas de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo. Un hombre con ojos tan brillantes y llenos de vida como los de un veinteañero, con una actitud igual de altanera y arrogante a la que tenía cuando era sólo un adolescente.

Potter no había cambiado para mal. Lo peor, para el gusto de Draco, _había mejorado_. Porque él prefería los hombres así; fornidos, varoniles, medio brutos y bruscos. "Cavernícolas", se burlaba Astoria de él al hacer recuento de los hombres con los que Draco se había enredado con el paso de los años.

Y cuando los recuerdos de la apariencia de Potter acudían a su mente durante el transcurso de aquella tarde, Draco intentaba evitarlo y gemía de pura angustia. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué después de tantos años tenía que volver a enfrentarse a eso, precisamente?

La vida era injusta y el destino, muy cruel.

Durante la cena de esa noche, Draco le pidió a Scorpius que, al terminar, subiera con él a su despacho. El chico se alteró visiblemente ante su petición, dato que sólo puso más en alerta a su preocupado padre.

Los dos subieron a su oficina y Draco cerró con llave, amén de aplicar un hechizo silenciador para evitar que, _por casualidad_, Astoria pasara por ahí afuera y pudiera escucharlos. El conjuro ejecutado por Draco puso aún más nervioso a Scorpius, quien se sentó enfrente del escritorio de su padre y, al parecer, estaba a punto de sufrir un soponcio.

Draco suspiró y también se sentó.

—Voy al grano, Scorpius —comenzó—, porque creo que no tiene caso que tú continúes fingiendo que no sabes que lo sé, y que yo finja que no lo sé. ¿No crees? —Scorpius clavó la vista en el suelo y asintió con gesto abatido—. Bien. Porque te conozco como a mí mismo, puedo apostar mi vida a que fallaste a propósito en tu examen de Defensa, y que lo hiciste para tener a Potter como tutor durante todo el verano.

—No —respondió Scorpius, levantando la cabeza hacia su padre, pero enrojeciendo visiblemente—. Eso no es verdad, yo no tenía manera de saber que él sería el tutor que me asignarían.

Draco sonrió al darse cuenta que, al menos, Scorpius había admitido la primera parte.

—Bien, reconoces que fallaste alevosamente —comentó casi con diversión y notó que Scorpius fruncía el ceño al darse cuenta de su metida de pata—. Y respecto a lo segundo, casi podría jurar que, si te hubieran asignado a otro profesor, tú hubieras renunciado al TIMO alegando cualquier tontería. ¿Me equivoco? No puedes negarme que te entusiasma que sea Potter tu tutor. Simplemente, no puedes negarlo… Te lo advierto —avisó con voz severa cuando Scorpius abrió la boca para replicar, levantando una mano y señalando a su hijo con un dedo—, _deja ya_ de mentir o me verás realmente enojado, Scorpius.

Con eso, Scorpius agachó la cabeza en un gesto de derrota. Después de unos largos segundos, asintió, otorgándole a su padre la razón.

Draco volvió a suspirar con inquietud; había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que su hijo desmintiera sus sospechas, pero ahora veía que no.

—Me gustaría saber, Scorpius, si eres homosexual. Y créeme, no voy a escandalizarme por eso.

Scorpius se sonrojó tanto que parecía a punto de arder en combustión espontánea.

—Yo… —balbuceó—. Yo… no lo sé.

Se quedó callado y Draco le preguntó:

—¿Sabes que yo lo soy, cierto?

Scorpius asintió.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Lo sé. —A Draco no le sorprendió. Después de todo, su arreglo matrimonial con Astoria nunca había sido un secreto para el chico, quien estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus progenitores vivir juntos, pero cada quien por su lado—. Y… bueno… no sé si yo también lo soy. Encuentro atractivos a otros chicos, pero… no lo sé —repitió—. No estoy muy seguro.

—Y a Potter, ¿lo encuentras atractivo? —soltó Draco a bocajarro. Scorpius casi se cayó de la silla por el respingo que pegó, pero no respondió. Draco lo tomó como una contestación afirmativa y se mordió los labios con rabia—. Yo espero, _realmente espero_, que seas lo suficientemente listo como para no tener yo que enumerarte todas las desventajas que implica que tú gustes de un profesor. —El chico no dijo nada y Draco, después de resoplar, continuó—: Supongo que sabes que Potter y yo fuimos compañeros en el colegio. Y lo conozco, hijo. Lo suficiente como para asegurarte de que él no es gay. Su matrimonio con Ginny Weasley no fue un montaje como lo ha sido el de tu madre y el mío, y no dudo que pronto se consiga una nueva esposa que llene el hueco que seguramente dejó la otra al morir —recitó de forma ausente, intentando desprenderse de la amargura que sentía al hablar así de Harry Potter.

¿Por qué le daba tanta rabia imaginar a Potter casado de _nuevo_? ¿No había ya sufrido lo suficiente al enterarse de su primer matrimonio?

Para su asombro, Scorpius negó con la cabeza. Draco se asustó al descubrir auténtica _esperanza_ brillando en los azules ojos de su hijo, casi como si gritara "Voy a conseguirlo". Aquella terquedad lo inquietó sobremanera.

—No, no creo —dijo el chico—. En el colegio corren todo tipo de rumores, que por cierto, tienen a sus tres hijos vueltos locos —agregó, sonriendo al decir lo último. Draco también sonrió al imaginarse a Scorpius incordiando a los tres jóvenes Potter a causa de chismes acerca de su padre. Era completamente propio de un Slytherin aprovecharse de la desgracia ajena para burlarse de un Gryffindor—. Dicen que si renunció a su puesto en la jefatura de los aurores, no fue por la muerte de su esposa, si no por culpa del escándalo en el que se vio implicado al acostarse con uno de sus subalternos, el más joven de todos. Dicen que se enredó con él cuando apenas llevaba unos pocos meses trabajando bajo su mando, y que cuando se supo, le dio tanta vergüenza que prefirió renunciar. ¿A que no adivinas de quién se trata?

Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía la boca seca ante el relato de su hijo, pero no por falsa admiración hacia los pecados de San Potter, sino porque… Si eso que Scorpius le estaba contando era verdad, quería decir que Potter era gay. Y ellos dos, él y Potter, habrían podido…

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

_Pero no_. Claro que no. Draco de inmediato se dio una patada mental para obligarse a reaccionar. Se estaba comportando demasiado iluso al pensar que él y Potter habrían podido ser algo. Aún si Potter era marica, había mil cosas que los habrían separado. Cosas que los continuaban separando aún en ese momento.

Y ese joven del que Scorpius le hablaba, no podía ser otro que…

—¿Ted Lupin? —preguntó Draco y Scorpius sonrió. Draco soltó un bufido de incredulidad. Había visto a ese sobrino (el hijo de su demente prima Tonks) demasiadas pocas veces en su vida, pero sí las suficientes como para descubrir sus obvias tendencias maricas. Además, era la más reciente adquisición del departamento de aurores, apenas con un par de años laborando—. Pero, espera un momento… —le pidió a Scorpius mientras recordaba algo—, ¿Qué Potter no es su padrino?

—Sí, lo es —respondió Scorpius, emocionado de poder contarle a su padre algo que él ignoraba—. Lo que sólo vuelve el asunto más sórdido de lo que ya es, ¿no crees?

Draco estaba anonadado a toda regla. Potter, el honorable San Potter, ¿acostándose con su ahijado? Jamás lo hubiera pensado ni siquiera por un momento. Aunque claro, igual todo podía ser invento de la gente. De la misma manera que durante años se aseguró que el trío dorado era un "verdadero trío" con todo el sentido sexual de la palabra.

Sin embargo, si el rumor era verdad, eso quería decir que Potter era un pervertido a quien le gustaba involucrarse con jovencitos inocentes como el mismo Scorpius...

Su alarma interior comenzó a sonar con desesperación. Intentó conservar la calma delante de Scorpius, esforzándose por hacerlo razonar:

—Y con esos antecedentes en su récord, ¿crees tú que Potter se arriesgará a involucrarse con un estudiante menor de edad como tú, Scorp? —le preguntó a su hijo con tono mordaz—. Yo no lo creo. Podrá ser todo lo marica que quieras, pero no deja de ser tu profesor.

La sonrisa de Scorpius desapareció rápidamente al darse cuenta de que su padre no avalaba su intento de seducción, ni que tampoco había logrado desviar su atención de ese tema. De nuevo, Scorpius pareció desinflarse y bajó la cara, mirando hacia el suelo. Draco no cejó en su empeño de hacerle entender.

—Sé que Potter es tonto —continuó Draco—, pero no creo que esté interesado en armar un escándalo en el colegio donde sus hijos también asisten a clases. Porque una cosa es tener un lío en el Ministerio con un subalterno, pero, ¿en una escuela? ¿Y con un alumno? No, Scorp. No es lo mismo, las cosas cambian radicalmente. Le podría costar el empleo y la libertad, ¿sabes? Incluso, el Ministerio podría quitarle la custodia de sus hijos.

Las últimas frases llevaban implícito mucho más que el solo aviso de lo que podía sucederle a Potter, porque no era que Draco estuviese defendiendo o preocupándose por el bienestar del cretino cuatro ojos, si no que usaba ese recurso para dirigir amenazas implícitas en contra del mismo Scorpius. Éste, se dio perfecta cuenta, porque así como Draco lo conocía a él como a la palma de su mano, estaba seguro de que Scorpius también comprendía a su viejo padre. Y así, en ese _ "Le podría costar el empleo y la libertad, ¿sabes?"_, también le anunció que, si él se atrevía a intentar seducir a su profesor, toda la furia de Draco caería sin piedad sobre su cabeza. Draco le estaba dejando muy en claro que, para acostarse con Potter tendría que pasar "sobre su cadáver", ni más ni menos.

—Así que déjate de idioteces y olvida eso —concluyó Draco—. Si quieres experimentar, adelante. Hazlo. Pero con un chico de tu misma edad, no con un hombre que podría ser tu padre.

Scorpius no dijo más y pidió permiso para retirarse, dejando a Draco con la duda si sería capaz de obedecer o no.

Antes de que su hijo saliera, Draco añadió:

— Sólo una cosa más para dar este asunto por finalizado, Scorpius. —El chico se giró hacia él y esperó—. Si estás tomando estas tutorías, es vital que tu interés primordial sea aprobar el TIMO y nada más. Si yo descubro que tu intención es otra diferente a esa, pediré la cancelación de las clases. ¿Has entendido?

Scorpius asintió sin decir palabra. Draco lo miró salir; el joven iba arrastrando los pies, pero parecía dispuesto a someterse. De todas formas, Draco no podría estar tranquilo hasta haberse asegurarse personalmente de ello, no era tan tonto como para dejarlo todo a la suerte, no mientras estuviesen jugándose cosas tan importantes como el bienestar de su propio hijo.

Y ya sabía cómo iba a conseguir cerciorarse de que el cretino de Potter se portara bien.

Al menos, mientras estuviese en la Mansión.

Al otro día, después de una noche de pésimo sueño y llena de ciertas pesadillas que prefería no recordar, Draco se encerró en su despacho poco antes de las nueve en punto, dispuesto a no verle la cara a Potter más de lo necesario. Porque, después de todo, para llevar a cabo su plan de espionaje, no requería estar viendo frente a frente al grandísimo zoquete.

Dejó órdenes a Mandy para que fuera ella quien recibiera al profesor en el salón y se asegurara de que se orientara directo a la biblioteca sin desviarse en el camino.

Con todo, al llegar la hora del arribo del profesor, Draco no pudo dejar de pensar en que Potter se encontraba en ese momento bajo el mismo techo que él y lo inquietante que eso comenzaba a ponerse.

Prestamente, abrió un libro que tenía sobre el escritorio. Suspiró con nerviosismo, pero, al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con él mismo. Aquel método sería todo lo que él necesitaría para darse cuenta si entre Potter y su hijo sucedía alguna situación comprometedora que le brindaría la excusa perfecta para denunciar al degenerado.

Con los ojos clavados en las letras borrosas de aquel viejo libro, Draco se percató de que nada parecía ir mal en la tutoría que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento.

Se dio cuenta del instante en el que Potter llegó a la biblioteca, seguido inmediatamente por un serio y callado Scorpius. Se dio cuenta de que Potter se comportaba de manera bastante normal, como lo haría cualquier otro profesor, y que Scorpius respondía educadamente a las preguntas formuladas por él. Incluso, Draco se dio cuenta de cuál lección estudiarían ese día, y cuáles deberes tendría que hacer su hijo antes de que finalizaran las tres horas de clase.

Finalmente, Draco tuvo que reconocer que sus temores parecían infundados y exagerados, pues Potter no parecía tener ninguna intención malévola ni indecente hacia su vástago. Draco volvió a suspirar, pero ahora con más tranquilidad. Sin embargo, no iba a confiarse todavía, así que decidió dejar el libro abierto para continuar su espionaje hasta el final de la clase. Movió el tomo hacia un lado de su escritorio e intentó concentrarse en el trabajo del día.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. No podía dejar de prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la biblioteca, y sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Potter, en la impresión que le había causado verlo de vuelta y… en lo bueno que estaba, el maldito.

Además, el rumor que Scorpius le había contado no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza. ¿De verdad Potter se habría atrevido a involucrarse sexualmente con aquel jovencito, el sobrino de Draco? Éste no pudo evitar una punzada de amargura al recordar el atractivo hombre en el que Ted Lupin se había convertido; no era difícil creer que Potter hubiera podido ser seducido por él. Además, su parentesco les daría el marco ideal para lograr cualquier tipo de intimidad y…

Draco se levantó de improviso, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir del despacho. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba dejar de pensar. Le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto "Potter" —demasiada— y sentía que perdería la chaveta de un momento a otro. No podía desviarse de lo principal por estar pensando si Potter era o no gay, si Potter estaba bueno o no.

Tenía que cuidar a su familia, cuidar que…

En las escaleras, se topó frente a frente con Astoria y ambos detuvieron su marcha. Su esposa lo miró con el ceño fruncido, característica muy poco usual en ella, pues por lo general siempre estaba de muy buen humor.

—Draco, cariño, justo iba a buscarte —le informó y se cruzó de brazos. Draco suspiró con resignación; seguro que ella le iba a pedir que le comprase algo o…—. No puedo creer que hayas tenido la grosería de no acudir a recibir a Harry Potter al salón. Pasé por ahí un poco antes de su arribo y sólo me encontré a Mandy esperándolo.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento, armándose de paciencia. Luego los abrió y comenzó a explicarse:

—Astoria, querida… En primer lugar, este hombre es _solamente_ el tutor de Scorpius. Olvídate si se llama Harry Potter, Gandalf el Gris o el Capitán Garfio. _Es sólo el tutor_. Un empleado nuestro, alguien a quien le pago por sus servicios, y no un invitado al que hay que ir a recibir cada mañana haciéndole fiesta con bombos y platillos —finalizó con enorme sarcasmo.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que pasa es que no te cae bien.

—¡Exacto! —afirmó Draco, tomando a su esposa de los brazos y dándole un cariñoso apretón antes de soltarla—. Me alegra que hayas captado el meollo del asunto, dulzura.

—Pero —prosiguió ella, comenzando a bajar las escaleras acompañada de su marido—, no entiendo por qué no te agrada. Sé que en el colegio y en la guerra ustedes tuvieron sus bemoles, pero ya deberías haber dejado eso atrás. ¡Ahora me parece tan simpático! Y es todo un caballero, además —agregó con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa traviesa.

Draco se detuvo de nuevo a media escalera, mirando fijamente hacia Astoria.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó con un gruñido.

Astoria también se detuvo y lo miró con gesto culpable.

—¡Por supuesto que lo he visto! Cuando Mandy me informó que no estarías presente para recibirlo, opté por hacerlo yo misma. —La mujer negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer la indelicadeza de Draco, y luego se encogió de hombros—. Alguien debe dar la cara por la familia y demostrar la buena casta de nuestro apellido, ¿no crees? Si tú no puedes o no quieres, yo estaré más que encantada de atender a Harry Potter en tu nombre y el mío.

Draco meneó con la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa al imaginarse a Astoria brindándole a Potter lo que seguramente se trataría de "descarados coqueteos" y que ella, inocentemente, llamaría "atención amable y educada". Se giró hacia el frente y continuó bajando las escaleras.

—Sólo espero que no lo recibas cada mañana como recibes a Denny, el jardinero, porque si no, Potter acusará a la familia completa de acoso sexual —masculló entre dientes para él mismo, sintiéndose demasiado agotado emocionalmente como para enojarse por lo que hiciese su esposa.

—¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó Astoria, alcanzándolo y colgándose de su brazo.

Draco negó con un movimiento de cabeza, dándose cuenta lo mucho que Potter siempre parecía estar presente en su vida, irrumpiendo en ella _veinticinco años después_ de la batalla final y resultando que, de pronto, toda su familia completa estaba vuelta loca por él.

Incluyéndolo a él.

"Ohh, no, por favor. Por favor, que alguien me diga que _no_ acabo de pensar eso", gimió en su fuero interno.

—Lo he invitado a quedarse a almorzar con nosotros —comentó Astoria como quien no quiere la cosa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco—. Le rogué que nos hiciera el honor de acompañarnos cuando él y Scorpius finalizaran con la clase del día.

Por tercera vez, Draco se detuvo a medio camino y encaró a la mujer.

—¿Que has hecho, QUÉ? —exclamó.

Astoria frunció el ceño y se puso seria.

—Lo he invitado a almorzar. Pero él se negó. Muy amablemente, debo agregar.

—Menos mal —suspiró Draco—. Me alegra que el cretino sepa cuál es su lugar.

—No, Draco, te equivocas —le dijo su mujer, cada vez más molesta—. Se ha negado porque tú le dijiste que es sólo un empleado y que no tiene un lugar en nuestra mesa. Lo humillaste ayer, ¿cierto? Está herido y por eso no aceptó.

Draco jadeó.

—¿Él te contó que yo dije eso?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió ella—. ¿Qué tipo de caballero sería si me lo hubiera contado, Draco, por Dios?

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, abriendo mucho la boca.

—¿No me digas que usaste Legeremancia con él sin que se diera cuenta? —preguntó, cada vez más azorado.

Astoria se sonrojó un poco, confirmando las sospechas de Draco.

—Bueno… —admitió ella, todavía algo abochornada—. Sí, lo hice. No fue nada difícil. El pobre hombre parece un libro abierto, a decir verdad. Creo que podía haber adivinado lo que piensa aún sin usarla.

Astoria poseía un talento impresionante para leer la mente de los demás, y, en ocasiones, ni siquiera necesitaba formular el encantamiento para conseguirlo. Sin embargo, por razones de moral, jamás empleaba ese hechizo con Draco ni con su hijo. "Sería muy bajo y ruin de mi parte", les decía. Pero con otras personas no parecía importarle ese ínfimo detalle.

Draco gimió de pura frustración.

—Pues si ya leíste todo en su cabeza de chorlito, creo que no tengo manera de negarlo. —Astoria lo miró enojada, y él agregó—: Sí, así es. Lo admito. Yo le dije a él que de ninguna manera pensaba invitarlo a almorzar nunca. Que quería que se largara de aquí a las doce en punto de cada día.

—¡Draco! —soltó Astoria—. Pero, ¡qué descortés! ¡Qué grosero! ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Ni siquiera a Denny lo tratamos así. Digo, no es que lo invitemos a convivir con nosotros, pero tampoco le negamos los alimentos. —Draco miró a Astoria intensamente y ella se sonrojó otra vez—. Bueno, admito que Denny es… algo especial para mí, pero… ¡Merlín, Draco! ¡Es Harry Potter, y es el tutor de Scorpius! Además, va a ser su profesor de Defensa durante los dos años que le restan de colegio. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es tratarlo bien mientras esté en casa. No somos unos trogloditas y haríamos bien en demostrarlo.

—¿Cómo tú se lo demuestras a Denny? —se burló Draco, cruzándose de brazos—. Porque te informo que yo no pienso requerir ningún favor sexual de Potter. ¿O acaso tú sí? —Astoria se llevó una mano hasta la boca para ocultar una sonrisa pícara que pugnaba por salir. Draco negó con la cabeza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras—. ¡Ver para creer! Eres insaciable, mujer.

Astoria bajó rápidamente para unirse a un furibundo Draco.

—¿No me digas que no está buenísimo? —le preguntó ella mientras soltaba risitas nerviosas—. Aún con las túnicas puestas, se nota que tiene un cuerpo espectacular. Y yo estoy segura de que estás furioso porque Potter es heterosexual y tú no puedes echártelo al plato. ¡Me toca a mí hacer eso, _darling_! —bromeó alegremente—. Pero le daré saludos de tu parte, te lo prometo.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero no dijo más. Si Astoria supiera lo cerca que estaba de la verdad al decir que él también había notado lo bueno que estaba Potter, no podría creerlo y Draco jamás escucharía el final de todo eso.

Menos mal que la bendita mujer no usaba la Legeremancia con él.

* * *


	4. Caja de Sorpresas

Parado ante la puerta de la biblioteca, Draco todavía no podía asimilar que Astoria lo hubiera convencido de ir ahí a pedirle a Potter ("Ahora sí, de manera educada y sincera, Draco… O te las verás conmigo") que honrara a la familia quedándose a almorzar con ellos. Bueno, la verdad de las cosas era que Draco había aceptado invitarlo porque estaba seguro de que Potter diría que no. Así, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: le echaría la responsabilidad a Potter y él dejaría de ser culpable ante los ojos de su esposa, además de que se divertía un rato jugando con el ánimo del profesor. Con suerte, hasta podrían volverlo loco entre todos los Malfoy, lo encerrarían en San Mungoy el mundo mágico se los agradecería.

Suspirando para darse valor, Draco golpeó la puerta un par de veces. Esperó. Y esperó. Y continuó esperando.

Extrañado, pegó la oreja contra la puerta, pero adentro no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Se separó de la madera y estaba a punto de volver a golpear, cuando Harry Potter abrió apresuradamente. Draco se quedó con el puño elevado a la altura del pecho de Potter (_Oh, mi dios, los pectorales que habrá debajo de esa ropa_), y rápidamente, bajó la mano.

—Buenos días —saludó con la boca un poco seca.

Por alguna razón, Potter parecía nervioso y acalorado. Parpadeó un par de veces debajo de sus nuevas y modernas gafas (oh, no, Draco no estaba pensando en lo bien que se le miraban, claro que no) antes de responder con rapidez y casi a gritos:

—¡Malfoy! ¡Buenos días!

Se quedaron mirándose un minuto completo. Draco creyó que ya no había necesidad de tratar de volver loco a Potter: el pobre hombre estaba irremediablemente tonto de remate.

—¿Serías tan amable de permitirme ingresar a _mi_ biblioteca, Potter? —le pidió Draco irónicamente, intentando no demostrar lo divertido que estaba con la situación.

—Ah, sí, lo siento… —dijo Potter mientras se retiraba de la entrada. De repente pareció haber recordado cómo tenía que llamarle a Draco, porque añadió—: Pase usted, _señor_.

Draco frunció el ceño; toda la diversión que había estado sintiendo un segundo antes, esfumándose de inmediato. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando creyó que era buena idea que Potter lo tratara con semejante respeto? Tal vez el día anterior había sido entretenido, pero en ese momento lo hacía sentirse mucho más viejo.

Pasó a un lado de Potter sin decir más, adentrándose en la biblioteca; recinto que, por mucho, era uno de sus lugares favoritos en la Mansión. Era un salón bastante amplio, revestido de estanterías que iban desde el piso de madera hasta el techo, con una chimenea de mármol blanco que, en ese momento, se hallaba carente de fuego. Contaba con una sola y enorme ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la casa; y aprovechando el cálido clima, Potter y Scorpius la mantenían abierta, permitiendo que se colara a través de las cortinas una tenue y fresca brisa. En un rincón, una escalera de caracol de hierro forjado conducía a un segundo piso también abarrotado de estanterías, todas ellas con más libros de los que Draco o cualquiera hubiera podido leer en toda su vida. Y en medio del acogedor salón, los reyes del lugar: un grupo de sillones y sofás acolchados invitando a una cómoda lectura.

Draco buscó a Scorpius con la mirada. Como lo imaginó, lo encontró sentado ante el único escritorio en la biblioteca, un precioso y ornamentado mueble de cedro colocado junto a la ventana. Scorpius estaba _fingiendo_ que leía un libro —que el diablo se llevara a Draco si éste no se daba cuenta cuando su hijo estaba fingiendo algo—, y en el momento que Draco se acercó a él, Scorpius se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada.

Draco apretó los labios con furia cuando percibió que Scorpius, al igual que Potter, estaba sonrojado y tenía en la cara el gesto de culpabilidad más grande de toda la historia de gestos culposos de la humanidad.

—¿Qué tal las lecciones? —le preguntó Draco en tono mordaz, deteniéndose a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el libro que Scorpius parecía estar estudiando con tanto ahínco. El muchacho quiso evitar que su padre leyera el texto, pero fue demasiado tarde—. "El Cactus como ingrediente indispensable en las pociones curativas de origen prehispánico" —recitó Draco mientras leía el título de la lección. Quitó los ojos del libro y los clavó en su hijo, taladrando al pobre chico y ocasionando que éste desease poderse fundir en su silla—. Interesante elección para estudiar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Scorp. ¿Ahora los contrincantes de un duelo mágico se arrojan cactus el uno al otro?

Scorpius no pudo soportar más los sarcasmos de su padre ni la tensión del ambiente. Enrojeciendo hasta la raíz de sus rubios cabellos, se levantó de golpe y abandonó la biblioteca corriendo a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse de nadie. Draco siguió la carrera de su hijo con la mirada, hasta que éste salió y cerró la puerta.

Y de inmediato, Draco se giró hacia Potter, que, de pie atrás de él, parecía estar esperando _esa_ conversación.

—Houston, tenemos un problema —siseó Draco sin nada de humor.

—Lo sabes, entonces —dijo Potter, y no fue una pregunta.

—Me di cuenta ayer —soltó Draco, y de pronto no supo por qué lo había confesado. No estaba en sus planes descubrirse así ante el héroe mágico, pero tal vez fuera necesario para controlar aquella situación—. Reprobó a propósito. Yo lo sabía, conozco a mi hijo y sé que todo esto que tú le enseñas, él ya lo sabe. Así que, presintiendo algo turbio detrás de sus intenciones, no descansé hasta averiguar por qué.

Potter asintió, comprendiendo el punto. Se pasó una mano por la cara, como si estuviera demasiado cansado, pero al mismo tiempo, se le veía tan tenso que parecía un resorte a punto de brincar a la menor provocación.

—¿Y bien? —presionó Draco, arqueando una ceja en un peligroso gesto—. ¿También tú tienes alguna _turbia intención_ al brindar esta tutoría, Potter?

Potter negó firmemente con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a tartamudear:

—¡No-no, claro que no! Escucha, Malfoy… yo… yo jamás me atrevería a faltarle al respeto a tu hijo. Comprendo si te sientes furioso y tal vez, hasta quieras matarme. No sé, me imagino que yo reaccionaría igual si se tratara de uno de mis hijos. —Miró a Draco intensamente—. Pero necesito que sepas que todo esto es nuevo. En realidad, él se había portado muy bien en el colegio. Muy correcto y formal, durante todo el año. Fue un magnífico estudiante. Por eso mismo, cuando McGonagall me dijo que había reprobado la materia, no podía creerlo. —Suspiró antes de proseguir, rascándose la nuca—. Entiendo que te sientas preocupado y molesto. Mira, si quieres podemos buscar otro tutor para Scorpius, no es necesario que… que informemos al colegio de esto, ni… Merlín, estoy frito, ¿verdad? —Hizo una pequeña pausa y susurró como para él mismo —: ¿Cómo puedo pensar que no usarás esto para _hundirme más_?

Draco, que había clavado los ojos en el hermoso tapete persa que estaba en medio del salón, levantó la mirada hacia Potter. Se sorprendió al descubrir _temor_ en unos ojos en los que jamás había visto brillar tal sentimiento, y de pronto comprendió que Potter estaba preocupado de que Draco levantara algún cargo en su contra, opción que sí había pasado por su cabeza, pero que en realidad no había considerado muy en serio.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha sucedido entre tú y él? —preguntó con urgencia. Si Potter estaba así de nervioso, tal vez había sucedido algo más grave de lo que él creía.

Potter, ante él, levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

—¡Absolutamente nada, te lo juro! Mira, yo había presentido que Scorpius tenía esta… especie de encaprichamiento hacia mí, pero no había estado seguro hasta ayer y… por-por lo que pasó hoy —terminó, tragando pesadamente.

Draco, más y más asustado a cada momento que pasaba, le exigió con voz siniestra:

—Potter… te doy tres segundos para que me digas qué fue lo que pasó hoy.

—¡Nada, Merlín, Malfoy! ¡Créeme! Es sólo que… él… —Potter enrojeció, y Draco, a pesar de toda la pena y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que Potter se veía adorable así—. Él hace… ciertos ruidos y…

—¿Ruidos? —jadeó Draco.

—Sí, así como… eso, como… —Potter estaba imposiblemente rojo y parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí—. Yo le indico que lea alguna lección, y mientras lo hace, comienza a… _gemir_ y yo… bueno, lo he estado ignorando, pero hoy… bueno, creo que lo he visto que… él hacía algo así como…

—¡Por Circe, Potter! ¡DÍLO YA!

Potter bajó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Estaba acariciándose —dijo con rapidez—. Ya sabes. Sus… partes. ¡Sobre el pantalón, claro! Pero… creo que lo hacía a propósito, porque me buscaba la mirada mientras yo trataba de fingir con todas mis fuerzas que no estaba dándome cuenta —concluyó, hablando con tanta velocidad que Draco apenas sí comprendió lo que estaba escuchando.

—Se… acariciaba —repitió casi con dolor—. ¿Y qué pasó después?

Potter levantó la mirada, todavía de brazos cruzados y removiéndose nerviosamente en su lugar.

—Nada más. Justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando tú llegaste a golpear.

Draco se sentó pesadamente en el sillón más cercano a él, mirando a Potter y encontrando que la actitud avergonzada y culpable que demostraba el héroe, en realidad lo hacía sentir un poco mejor. Había pensado que reaccionaría de la peor manera, acusando a los Malfoy de enfermos sexuales o algo así, lanzando hechizos mientras salía corriendo de la Mansión.

—Lo siento mucho, Malfoy —continuó Potter, como si en verdad él tuviera la culpa—. Justamente estaba pensando en presentar mi renuncia a la tutoría, pero no tenía idea de qué decirte como excusa. Yo creí que… pensé que… y más por lo que me sucedió con, eh… Pensé que dirías que yo… que creerías que yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Que eres un pervertido cuarentón, corruptor de menores y cosas así? ¿Que te acusaría ante la ley, el colegio y el mundo entero?

Potter soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Sí, algo así. No sabía que lo sabías. Me alivia que… bueno, yo… mira, quiero mucho a Scorpius, como el magnífico alumno que es, por supuesto, _no así._ Espero que me creas, Malfoy. Él… ¡Merlín, él tiene la edad de mis hijos! Jamás hubiera pensado en él de otra manera.

Draco lo miró fijamente sin decir nada, sintiéndose extremadamente cansado. No sabía por qué, pero le creía. Le creía a Potter. Sobre todo porque él mismo era testigo de que todo ese juego de "seducción alumno/profesor" había sido cosa de su hijo. Sería totalmente deshonesto de su parte no reconocerlo.

—Está bien, Potter. No te mortifiques tanto, no voy a crucificarte. Pero lo que creo es que tú y él no pueden seguir tomando estas clases privadas. Parece que Scorpius a solas contigo es un verdadero peligro.

Para su enorme y frustrante sorpresa, Potter le sonrió en cuanto terminó de decir eso.

Pero no fue una sonrisa irónica. No parecía estarse burlando de lo que sucedía con Scorpius. Al contrario: la sonrisa enorme que desplegó ante Draco era más bien un gesto de comprensión, de compañerismo, de un "Lo sé, lo entiendo, estamos en el mismo barco". Fue una sonrisa de simpatía, casi de… ternura. Como si aquel encaprichamiento de Scorpius hacia él fuera algo que le produjera sentimientos de afecto.

Draco, que había esperado que Potter le brindara pelea, que le reclamara, o al menos que se burlara de los sentimientos de su hijo, se sintió terriblemente desarmado al ver la reacción contraria.

Jamás lo hubiera esperado.

—Lo comprendo —respondió Potter, visiblemente más relajado—. Pero el problema es que en este momento no hay ningún otro profesor disponible para dar la clase. Él se quedaría sin su TIMO, cosa realmente de dar pena, porque no es ningún incapaz…

—Lo sé —gimió Draco.

—Sus compañeros, todos los demás, lo han hecho tremendamente bien. Albus… mi hijo, ha obtenido su única "E" en esta materia, y yo creo que…

Draco se levantó de improviso, asustando a Potter y ocasionando que se silenciara.

—Creo que tengo una idea —dijo Draco, permitiéndose una sonrisita—. Yo me encargaré de hacer entrar en razón al chico, y mientras tanto, le buscaremos una carabina.

—¿Una carabina? —preguntó Potter frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, claro, una carabina, chaperón, dama de compañía… Cómo quieras llamarle. Alguien que esté todos los días en medio de ustedes dos para que no vuelvan a quedarse a solas. Sólo mientras encontramos un profesor sustituto. —Sonrió triunfante antes de concluir—: Delante de otra persona, jamás volverá a atreverse a faltarte al respeto. Tendrá que comportase. Necesitamos un compañero de clase para él.

—¿Compañero de clase? —preguntó Potter y Draco sonrió más.

Era un puto genio. Incluso, ya tenía resuelto quién sería la amable "carabina" de su hijo. Draco asintió antes de decir:

—Mientras tanto, ¿podrías hacerme el honor de acompañarme al comedor y quedarte a almorzar con nosotros? Astoria estaría bastante complacida si decides aceptar.

Había formulado la invitación en un tono tan amable, sincero y desprovisto de toda ironía, que él mismo se sorprendió. Vaya. Seguro que Astoria habría estado muy orgullosa si lo hubiera escuchado.

Potter pareció quedarse sin saber qué decir, atónito y boquiabierto. Draco esperaba que ese evento ocurrido con Scorpius y el hecho sobresaliente de que hubieran podido resolverlo sin dejar que corriera sangre hasta el río, lo obligarían a aceptar. Potter pareció pensarlo mucho.

—No lo sé, Malfoy. Ayer me dijiste que…

—Olvida lo que dije ayer —exclamó Draco, complacido al darse cuenta de que Potter ya no estaba hablándole de "usted"—. El punto es que Astoria te quiere almorzando con nosotros hoy, y no creo que sea de caballeros negarse al deseo de una dama, ¿no lo piensas así?

Potter apretó los labios.

—Esto sí que es raro —dijo al fin—. Yo creí que me matarías al descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿y resulta que, en vez de eso, me invitas a almorzar?

Draco arqueó una ceja y sonrió muy pagado de él mismo.

—Así somos los Malfoy. Todos, unas hermosas cajas de sorpresas.

—¿Cajas de sorpresas? De Pandora, querrás decir —bromeó Potter antes de sonreír ampliamente.

Durante un segundo, ante la vista de aquella brillante y sincera sonrisa, Draco se olvidó de respirar. Su propia sonrisa se diluyó rápidamente al sentir el ánimo invadido por una extraña emoción que no podía explicar, pero que le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina y le aceleraba el corazón. Desvió la vista hacia la puerta, temeroso de que Potter captara la rara expresión que seguramente tenía instalada en la cara.

—Adelante, pues. Astoria y Scorpius ya deben estar esperando en el comedor —dijo y salió, confiando en que Potter caminaría detrás de él.

Un par de horas después, Draco marchó rumbo a su despacho a ocuparse de sus asuntos del día, sin poder sacarse a Scorpius de la cabeza. El chico no había bajado a almorzar; había mandado decir con un elfo que se sentía indispuesto.

Con una mueca de dolor, Draco recordó que el anuncio del elfo había provocado que Potter y él intercambiaran una mirada de reconocimiento y preocupación, y ante la cual, Draco no sabía cómo sentirse ahora que pensaba en ello. Haciendo un recuento, tenía la certeza de que era la primera vez en toda su vida que miraba a Potter, y que éste lo miraba a él, y que no era odio asesino lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de los dos.

Se sentía extraño.

Y después de aquel momento de debilidad, Draco se había concentrado en su ensalada sin volver a dirigirle la mirada —ni mucho menos, la palabra— al tutor de su hijo, causante indirecto de todas las desgracias de su familia. Pero no pudo evitar escuchar la plática que éste y Astoria habían sostenido tan animadamente durante toda la comida, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que Potter era un buen conversador y que sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Crees que esté enfermo? —preguntó Astoria, regresando al vestíbulo después de haber acompañado a Potter a la chimenea del salón, y pillando a Draco antes de que estuviera lejos de su alcance. Éste se viró y miró hacia abajo, pues ya estaba a media escalera cuando su mujer le habló. Ella lo observaba con un leve gesto de preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Potter? ¿Lo dices por su cara de idiota? —ironizó Draco—. Oh, no, no te preocupes, querida. Ése es su estado natural.

Astoria meneó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me refiero a Scorpius…

—Lo sé, mujer —dijo Draco, dándose por vencido y devolviéndose sobre sus pasos. Llegó de nuevo al piso inferior y caminó junto con Astoria hacia su sala de estar favorita, una pequeña y acogedora que estaba ubicada en la parte posterior de la Mansión y la cual poseía un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín. Draco se sentía bien ahí porque era uno de los pocos lugares que no le traían malos recuerdos de cuando el Señor Tenebroso se adueñó de su casa—. No creo que Scorpius esté enfermo —continuó Draco, intentando sonar despreocupado para que Astoria no sospechase que él sabía algo que ella no—, lo vi en la mañana y sólo… se le miraba cansado. Tal vez tanto estudio le está afectando.

—Sí, puede ser —comentó ella mientras se acomodaba, toda elegancia y soltura, sobre su butaca favorita, aquella que estaba frente a la ventana y desde donde podía sentarse a admirar a Denny en todo su esplendor afanándose en el jardín. Sin embargo, ahora no parecía tener ojos ni pensamientos para su adorado jardinero, quien, desde afuera, buscaba la mirada de la señora en vano mientras trabajaba—. Eso me hace agradecerte que hayas negociado con Harry el horario de la tutoría. Scorpius no habría soportado cinco horas diarias de estudio de la misma materia, por Dios. Era demasiado.

Draco, mientras se sentaba a acompañar a su esposa, rodó los ojos al escucharla llamar a Potter por su nombre de pila, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, había sido una petición expresa del cretino, quien, encandilado bajo el encanto de Astoria, le había suplicado a ella que lo tuteara. Y Draco, en aquel momento, no había podido evitar sentir un pinchazo de amargura al recordar que él, de manera contraria, le había exigido a Potter que le hablara de usted.

Eso, sumado al hecho de haber sido dejado de lado en la conversación desarrollada por los otros dos durante el almuerzo —aunque había sido su propio hermetismo el que lo había aislado, al fin y al cabo—, lo hacía sentirse resentido, y era hora que no comprendía el porqué. Nunca había experimentado celos de los romances que Astoria sostenía con otros hombres, pues ser "agentes libres" era parte de su acuerdo matrimonial.

De pronto, notó que Astoria lo miraba con fijeza y sonreía discreta. El estómago de Draco dio un vuelco de pura angustia.

—No te atrevas, Astoria. Te lo advierto.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿A qué? ¿A leerte la mente? —sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Querido, sabes que he prometido jamás hacerlo contigo. Además, no necesito de la Legeremancia para intuir a quién le dedicas tus pensamientos y tus suspiros tristes. Creo que me basta con mi sexto sentido femenino.

Draco soltó un bufido de indignación.

—_¿Suspiros tristes? _Me confundes, Astoria. Los Malfoy nunca suspiramos, y menos de manera triste. Y no sé de quién… o de qué, me estás hablando.

—Claro, cariño, claro —dijo ella en tono conciliador, dándole a Draco unas palmaditas en la pierna. Curiosamente, mudó su expresión alegre por una más seria, como si algo le preocupara.

Draco la observaba con intensidad pero Astoria parecía ignorarlo, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto del jardín de afuera y con cara de estar cavilando profundamente en algo. Draco se mordió los labios. No, no lo haría. Resistiría la tentación, por más grande que esta fuera. Sí, la resistiría.

Porque Draco sabía que Astoria había hecho con Potter mucho más que conversar. Draco conocía a la mujer, y se daba cuenta _cuándo_ los oídos de ella iban más allá de las palabras emitidas por el hablante, _cuándo_ sus ojos veían más allá de lo que el rostro de su interlocutor le mostraba. Draco sabía que Astoria había "leído" a Potter como un a "libro abierto" durante todo el almuerzo, y aunque se moría por saber qué era lo que había descubierto, se negaba rotundamente a preguntárselo.

Lo que lo tranquilizaba era el hecho de, ahora sí, saber que las intenciones de Potter hacia su familia no eran malas ni indecentes. Porque, si fuera así, la misma Astoria lo habría matado _ipso facto_ al leerlo en su cabezota. Al menos, eso ya era algo.

"Estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida, Draco".

La voz de su antigua amiga, a quien había adorado tanto pero que ahora solía ver tan poco, llegó a Draco a través de las brumas oscuras de un sueño. Inquieto y sabedor de que sólo estaba soñando, Draco se removió en su cama sin lograr despertarse.

Tal vez, porque no quería hacerlo.

Soñar con Pansy no podía ser tan desagradable después de todo. Habían compartido tanto, se habían querido tanto… Había sido su mejor amiga en tiempos del colegio y durante sus años de soltería.

"Estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida, Draco", repitió Pansy, y Draco pudo verla, parada en la puerta de su habitación, ataviada con un hermoso vestido de cóctel. "Este matrimonio no te traerá nada bueno. Sabes muy bien que no es lo que quieres en verdad".

Draco no respondió. Continuó mirándose en el espejo, atándose las cintas de tu elegante túnica, sin mirar a la chica ni una vez.

Pansy no se rindió.

"Por favor, Draco. El hecho de que Potter se haya casado no significa que tú tengas que hacer lo mismo…"

Eso bastó para despertar un odio tan profundo en Draco que consiguió hacer cimbrar el espejo delante de él.

"¡Oye!", gritó su imagen, asustándose ante el peligro de romperse. "¡No hagas eso, que soy de cristal!"

Draco se giró sobre sus talones, encarando a una Pansy que no se amedrentó ante su apariencia feroz.

"No. Vuelvas. A. Mencionar. Ese. Nombre… JAMÁS."

Pansy se mordió los labios y entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo más. Draco, temblando de rabia, de miedo, de impotencia, volvió a girarse hacia el espejo. Continuó con su arreglo, su fiesta de compromiso con Astoria Greengrass a punto de celebrarse en unos pocos minutos en el piso inferior de la Mansión. Sabía que Pansy, su confidente, era la única conocedora de su obsesivo amor secreto por Harry Potter. Era la única que sabía que Draco casi había caído enfermo de la depresión al enterarse de que el largo noviazgo que el héroe había sostenido con la comadrejilla culminaría, al fin, en matrimonio. La única que sabía que Draco, aún consciente de que era homosexual, se casaba con Astoria Greengrass por puro despecho y coraje.

Pero lo que Pansy no sabía era que también Astoria se había convertido en algo más que una prometida para Draco Malfoy: en una muy buena amiga y grandiosa cómplice.

"Sé lo que hago, Pansy. Deja de preocuparte", le susurró Draco a la chica con voz calmada.

Se giró hacia su amiga y le ofreció el brazo. Pansy lo miró durante un largo momento y suspiró antes de envolver su graciosa y linda mano alrededor de él.

"De verdad, Draco, espero que sea así y que nunca te arrepientas de haberte casado. Imagina a Potter, divorciado o viudo, viniendo a ti… ¡y tú, con el compromiso encima, casado con Astoria! ¿Qué harás entonces?"

Draco soltó una risita irónica.

"Mi preciosa Pansy… eso, nunca sucederá. Olvídalo. Primero me nombrarían a mí Hufflepuff honorario antes de que Potter se interese en salir con hombres. Y mucho menos, antes de que se fije en mí."

La vista del salón de la Mansión, lleno de gente en espera de que comenzara la celebración del compromiso del heredero Malfoy, desapareció de la vista de Draco mientras abría los ojos a la oscuridad de su cuarto y recordaba que sólo había estado soñando.

Amanecía. En pocas horas, Potter de nuevo estaría ahí, en su casa, y Draco, por más que le doliera admitirlo, estaba que se moría por verlo.

Gimiendo de frustración, hundió la cara en la almohada, preguntándose si Pansy, dondequiera que estuviese en ese momento, se alegraría de saber que poseía increíbles dotes de adivina.

* * *


	5. Compañero de Clase

Durante esa mañana y después de casi veinte horas de haber ocurrido el incidente de la biblioteca, Draco y Scorpius continuaban sin dirigirse la palabra más que lo necesario y sólo delante de Astoria. Draco podía percibir el terror y la incertidumbre en el comportamiento de su hijo: seguramente Scorpius estaba esperando un castigo ejemplar después de lo que se había atrevido a hacer durante el día anterior delante de su profesor. Sin embargo y a propósito, Draco dejó pasar las horas sin ni siquiera pedirle a Scorpius una conferencia en privado, lo que sólo parecía estar volviendo loco al muchacho.

Draco, sonriendo internamente ante los evidentes nervios crispados de Scorpius, creía firmemente que no habría mejor escarmiento —porque llamarlo "tortura" ya era exagerar— que dejar pasar el tiempo sin decirle más.

Y a pesar de que Scorpius había estado evitando encontrarse a solas con Draco, cuando terminaron de desayunar y se retiraron de la mesa a sus respectivos quehaceres, éste notó que su hijo lo seguía a corta distancia, esperando que su madre se perdiera de vista.

—Papá… —lo llamó Scorpius cuando Astoria ya no se encontraba en las cercanías. Draco detuvo su ascenso por las escaleras y se giró. Era curioso que ya tuviera pizca de enojo en el ánimo; sólo una gran impotencia por no poder arrancar, él mismo y con sus propias manos, aquella obsesión enfermiza que sentía Scorpius por el tutor—. Papá —repitió Scorpius—, ¿deberé prepararme para tomar la clase o…?

No terminó la frase y, en cambio, enrojeció, visiblemente avergonzado. Draco suspiró. Al menos el muchacho parecía estar al borde de un ataque de algo; y eso era mejor que no demostrar nada en absoluto.

—Deberías —le respondió severamente—. Tu tutor llegará como siempre, a las nueve en punto.

El rostro de Scorpius pareció resplandecer, todo él pura incredulidad y alegría.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó mientras subía como una exhalación hacia su habitación, con toda la energía que sus dieciséis años de vida le otorgaban.

Y Draco no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar en lo que le esperaba a su hijo cuando arribara a la biblioteca. Tal vez, eso sí podría considerarse como "tortura", y Draco estaba seguro de que no podía habérsele ocurrido un castigo mejor.

Scorpius estaba furioso. Y el otro chico, por lo que Draco podía escuchar, estaba mucho peor.

Sentado tras el escritorio de su despacho y con el libro abierto delante de él, Draco no podía evitar sonreír y congratularse por la magnífica idea que había tenido y la cual, Potter había apoyado totalmente sin protestar.

Bueno, no era como si hubiera tenido mucha alternativa, la verdad.

_"Bien, chicos, ahora que ha quedado clara la teoría, vamos a practicar un poco"_, dijo en ese momento la voz de Potter, emergiendo fuerte y clara desde las hojas del libro que Draco mantenía abierto y que no estaba leyendo, sino _escuchando._

_"Para tal efecto, he traído un boggart conmigo. Aquí… en este baúl."_ Se oyó un leve ruido sordo, como si Potter hubiera golpeado algo. _"Por turnos, voy a liberarlo para que ejecuten, como mejor puedan, sus hechizos defensivos en contra de él."_

_"¿'Para que ejecuten'? ¡¿Los dos? ¡Eso me suena a mucha gente!"_, exclamó el cachorro Potter en tono indignado. Draco soltó una risita; era como volver a estar en la mazmorra de Pociones y escuchar a Harry Potter reclamándole alguna injusticia a Snape. Se notaba que su hijo era igual de fastidioso que él. _"Papá, por favor… ¡yo obtuve una 'E' en mi TIMO! Sabes que sé cómo hacer un_ Riddikulus_, no como otros estúpidos que sacan 'T' y que sus papis les tienen que pagar tutorías para aprobar..."_

_"Yo obtuve una 'E' en mi TIMO…",_ se escuchó la voz de Scorpius, remedando en tono de burla lo recién dicho por el chico Potter. _"Pero solamente obtuviste siete TIMOs en total, cuando yo, en cambio…"_

_"¿Y a ti, quién te habló, cara de culo?"_, se volvió a escuchar la voz del hijo de Potter, todavía más enojado.

_"Albus…"_, susurró Potter y su hijo se silenció de inmediato. Draco pestañeó, sorprendido del carácter fuerte que Potter parecía manifestar cuando se trataba de imponer disciplina a sus alumnos, y la potencia de su presencia para controlarlos sin necesidad de levantar la voz. Nunca lo había visto desempeñarse ni como profesor ni como padre y, no sabía por qué, pero había creído que sería sólo un pelele. Parecía que se había equivocado al pensar así de Potter.

_"Tú primero, Scorpius. Levántate, ponte en guardia, y yo abriré el baúl. ¿Listo? De acuerdo, ahí va…"_

A continuación, se escucharon varios sonidos: el rechinar de una silla, alguien que se movía pesadamente, un baúl abriéndose… y una risa estridente.

_"¡Albus!"_, regañó Potter a su hijo ahora sí en voz más alta, y las risas del muchacho sólo parecieron aumentar en intensidad.

Draco, en vez de sentirse apenado por Scorpius, se felicitó de nuevo por haberle pedido a Potter que llevara a su hijo ahí. El chico no tenía pelos en la lengua y le cantaba a Scorpius sus verdades tal cual eran, situación que, Draco pensaba, Scorpius se lo tenía bien merecido. Si hubiera aprobado su TIMO, nada de eso le estaría pasando.

_"Es que… ¿Una máquina para hacer capuchinos?"_, exclamó Albus Potter y se rió más. Draco juraba estar escuchando, muy por debajo de las risotadas, bufidos de indignación de parte de Scorpius. _"¿Quién puede tener miedo de una máquina de ésas?"_

_"¡Riddikulus!"_, bramó la voz de Scorpius, seguido del ruido de zumbido provocado por su encantamiento.

Draco se preguntó en qué podría su hijo haber convertido la máquina de capuchinos para que resultara en algo tan gracioso que pudiera romper el embrujo de terror, arma principal de los boggarts.

_"Heeeey… ¡Eso no tiene gracia, Malfoy!"_, gritó Albus Potter.

Draco escuchó la risa alegre de Scorpius y una carcajada sofocada que tenía que ser la de Harry Potter. _"Muy bien, Scorpius. Guardaré el boggart, y ahora será el turno de Albus… Puedes sentarte"_, dijo Potter, y Draco podía escuchar una sonrisa en esas palabras.

_"Gracias, profesor."_, respondió Scorpius con voz acomedida, y Draco alcanzó a escuchar al hijo de Potter mascullando maldiciones y remedando a Scorpius con sorna.

Creyendo que era suficiente, Draco cerró el libro y las voces de las tres personas que en ese momento estaban en la biblioteca, dejaron de escucharse.

—¡Mandy! —llamó Draco a su elfina, y ésta se apareció frente a su escritorio con un suave pop—. Ve a la biblioteca y pregúntale al profesor Potter si puede venir de inmediato a mi despacho. —Mandy obedeció, y en menos de cinco minutos, Potter estaba tocando ante su puerta—. Adelante —dijo Draco.

Potter entró a los dominios personales de Draco con una actitud mucho más relajada y feliz que la que había tenido apenas dos días antes, la primera vez que se habían visto ahí. Y por alguna extraña razón, ver a Potter así de alegre y animado tuvo un curioso efecto en Draco: se sintió orgulloso de ser él el posible causante de ello debido a la evidente tregua que se había establecido entre los dos.

Eso sí que era raro.

—Buenos días, Malfoy —saludó Potter intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —respondió Draco—. ¿Puedes contarme qué te resulta tan gracioso?

Potter, quien parecía no poder soportarlo más, se permitió sonreír ampliamente.

—Son los muchachos —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. No sé si Scorpius alguna vez te lo haya contado, pero ellos no se llevan _nada_ bien. —Suspiró—. Ya sabes, siendo uno de Gryffindor y el otro de Slytherin… pareciera que están destinados a ser los rivales por antonomasia.

—Sí, pareciera… —dijo Draco, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de cuando los rivales más encarnizados de Hogwarts habían sido ellos mismos—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? —Potter le hizo caso y depositó toda su buenísima humanidad en la silla delante de Draco. En el proceso, la túnica de Potter se le ajustó alrededor del cuerpo, mostrando la estupenda silueta que el cabrón tenía y obligando a Draco a mirar hacia otro lado durante unos segundos para poder calmarse. Al fin, Draco tragó, se compuso y lo encaró de nuevo—. Así que, ¿asumo que tu hijo no está muy feliz de haber venido?

Potter negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo mucho.

—No, no está nada feliz. Pero lo tolerará, porque yo se lo he pedido como un favor especial. Por supuesto que no le he dicho los motivos verdaderos. Le dije que el programa de estudio requería que Scorpius tuviera un compañero con quien practicar.

—O mejor dicho, un compañero con quien avergonzarse y así, dar lo mejor de sí, ¿no? —bromeó Draco y Potter sonrió más—. ¿En qué convirtió Scorpius a su boggart que ha molestado tanto a tu hijo?

Potter soltó una carcajada, sonido que pareció cimbrar cada célula del cuerpo de Draco.

—¡Dios, fue fenomenal, ojalá lo hubieras visto! Scorpius tiene un talento innato para la defensa mágica, lo sé, pues ha combinado su necesidad de defenderse del boggart con sus ganas de responder la afrenta que significó la burla de Albus. Hizo que a la terrorífica máquina de capuchinos le brotara una cara: ¡la cara de Albus, Malfoy! —Potter se rió con más ganas, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo que Scorpius se hubiera defendido del boggart burlándose de su propio hijo—. Pero era una cara graciosísima, con un gesto de tonto como si Albus estuviera retardado o… —de pronto, Potter enmudeció y miró a Draco con rostro asustado—. ¿Cómo sabes que Scorpius ha conjurado el _Riddikulus_ y que eso ha molestado a Albus?

Draco sólo sonrió, y, arqueando una ceja, levantó la tapa del libro que tenía frente a él. Potter abrió mucho los ojos cuando la voz —airada, fuerte y clara— de su hijo Albus, brotó de las hojas apergaminadas del libro:

_"¿Te crees muy gracioso, no, Malfoy? Ya verás cuando sea mi turno de pelear con el boggart, lo convertiré en un culo… ¡pero con tu cara!"_

_"Uy, qué miedo."_, respondió Scorpius en tono de burla. _"¿Se supone que tengo que asustarme? Eres un imbécil sin nada de tacto, Potter. Si querías que me sorprendiera tu boggart, no debiste haberme dicho en qué lo convertirías. Pero claro, pedirle circunspección a un Gryffindor, es imposible."_

_"¿Pedirme círculo-qué? ¿Podrías hablar en inglés, por favor? ¡Te crees muy listo y no eres más que un snob de mierda!"_

_"¿Un snob? ¿YO? Mira, Potter, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas un tonto iletrado. De hecho, eres taaaan tonto que, en un concurso de tontos, te tendrían que dar dos medallas: una por ganar, y otra, por si la pierdes."_

_"Ja-ja-ja, qué gracioso, Malfoy. ¿Tus chistes, los compras por kilos, o te dan muestras gratis? Porque son malísimos… ¡Imbécil!"_

_"¡Estúpido!"_

_"¡Gilipollas!" _

Draco sacó su varita y, ante un Potter boquiabierto y azorado, apuntó hacia libro. Un pequeño encantamiento y las voces bajaron de intensidad hasta que sólo fueron un murmullo que apenas se oía.

—No lo cierro completamente para no dejar de escucharlos. No vaya a ser que comiencen a hechizarse mutuamente y se vuelva necesaria tu intervención para separarlos —se explicó Draco.

—¿Has… has estado escuchándonos _así_ todo este tiempo? —preguntó Potter, escupiendo cada palabra con indignación.

Draco negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Claro que no —mintió con total descaro y soltura—. He comenzado apenas el día de hoy. En la biblioteca tengo el libro gemelo de éste. Ambos están encantados y conectados; mientras estén los dos abiertos, yo puedo escuchar.

De pronto, Potter pareció apagarse un poco, como si estuviera algo… decepcionado.

—En parte, te comprendo —masculló, mirando a Draco a los ojos—. Si fuera la integridad de uno de mis hijos la que estuviera en riesgo, yo también me aseguraría de que nadie les hiciese daño.

—No es desconfianza hacia ti, Potter —insistió Draco al ver que el semblante del hombre se ponía muy serio. Se alegraba de no tener que mencionarle que al principio sí había sido por esa razón—. Simplemente deseaba ver… bueno, deseaba oír cómo se desarrollaban las cosas ahora que tu hijo estaba aquí. —Sonrió antes de agregar—: Me mataba la curiosidad, si he de ser sincero.

Potter frunció el ceño durante un momento, como asimilando todo eso. Al final, pareció comprender y sonrió un poco.

—Qué ingenioso, este sistema de espionaje. Yo tengo un pedazo de espejo que… bueno, no importa.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante un momento, poniendo toda su atención a las voces procedentes del libro encantado. Podían escuchar, muy levemente, cómo Scorpius y Albus continuaban discutiendo, cada vez con insultos más originales y ofensivos.

—Creo que es mejor que vuelva con ellos antes de que lleguen a los golpes —dijo Potter de repente, sonriendo con indulgencia.

Draco se sintió un poco decepcionado de que el otro quisiera marcharse tan rápido, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Por supuesto. Perdona que haya interrumpido la clase. Sólo una cosa más, Potter… —Agachó la cara hacia el libro, incapaz de mirar a Potter a los ojos mientras le pedía—: ¿Podrían tú y tu hijo acompañarnos a almorzar el día de hoy? Astoria me ha pedido que los invite, y bueno, parece ser que ella ha encontrado muy grata tu presencia y, además, se muere de ganas de conocer a tu hijo… y yo no soy capaz de oponerme a sus deseos.

Aquello era una gran mentira. Astoria no le había dicho absolutamente nada, aunque Draco sabía que estaría tan gustosa como si la idea hubiese sido suya.

Miró a Potter, deseando que no notara el leve nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él. Debía ser el estrés, porque no era posible que él, Draco Malfoy —el frío Malfoy y ni más ni menos que a sus cuarenta y dos años— estuviera poniéndose nervioso solamente por pedirle a Potter que se quedara a comer con ellos. Afortunadamente, Potter siempre había sido un poco corto de vista —y de luces— como para notarlo.

—Claro, será un honor —respondió Potter, sonriendo discretamente—. Creo que Albus estará encantado de conocer a tu esposa. Al menos, me imagino yo, puede ser entretenido para él conocer a un miembro de la familia Malfoy que no le pondrá su cara a un boggart. Para variar.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—No estés tan seguro, Potter. De hecho, acá entre nos, te advierto que tengas cuidado con Astoria. Ella es mucho más maléfica de lo que aparenta, y muy capaz de… —_Leer tus pensamientos sin que te des cuenta_, se contuvo de decir—, de las peores maldiciones oscuras.

Potter se rió.

—No lo dudo, pero, hombre, Malfoy… es una mujer fascinante, inteligente y hermosa. —Hizo una pausa mientras se miraba los zapatos—. Ella tiene… quiero decir, tú tienes suerte de tenerla como esposa.

Entonces, levantó la cara y miró a Draco con tanta intensidad y con un gesto tan serio en el rostro, que Draco se sintió completamente aguado. Si no hubiera estado sentado en su sillón ejecutivo, quién sabe si sus rodillas lo hubieran sostenido. Los recuerdos de la conversación con Scorpius acerca de las preferencias sexuales de Potter acudieron a su mente con tanto vértigo, que se sintió mareado. ¿Sería posible que esa mirada que Potter le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento, fuera de…? ¿De…? Merlín, ¿de qué era? ¿Por qué demonios lo miraba así?

De pronto, con monumental desazón, Draco comprendió que tal vez esa mirada era muestra de la envidia que Potter sentía de él. Envidia de la esposa maravillosa que Draco poseía. Tristeza por haber perdido él a la suya tan prematuramente

Y así, en cuestión de segundos, Draco probó la gloria y el infierno casi al mismo tiempo. Lo malo fue que se quedó varado en el último sitio al comprender que Potter jamás lo vería con los mismos ojos con los que Draco lo veía a él.

—Así es, Potter. Mucha suerte —respondió Draco con tono duro, desviando la vista y dándole a entender a Potter que la charla había finalizado—. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Potter se quedó en silencio y sin moverse durante algunos segundos, pero al final salió de ahí sin decir más. Draco estuvo un largo rato sin hacer nada, sintiéndose más solo y desdichado de lo que nunca antes se había sentido en su propia casa.

Como si Potter hubiera tenido boca de profeta, realmente resultó cierto su vaticino de que su hijo quedaría encantado al conocer a Astoria.

—Albus, quiero presentarte a los distinguidos padres de Scorpius. El señor Draco Malfoy y su señora esposa, Astoria.

Draco abrió los ojos algo impresionado. Era raro ver a Potter con aquellas maneras tan correctas.

El chico los saludó de mano a los dos y, por el rabillo del ojo, Draco notó que Scorpius parecía arder de rabia. Si las miradas mataran, hace rato que Draco ya hubiera caído fulminado con la asesina que le estaba dirigiendo su vástago.

—Mucho gusto, señora —dijo Albus mientras besaba (un tanto torpemente) el dorso de la mano de Astoria.

La mujer pareció derretirse en el sitio.

—¡Ohhh, pero qué caballerito tan bien educado! —canturreó, llevándose una mano a la cara—. ¡Y tan buen mozo! —Se giró hacia Potter y le cerró un ojo con picardía—. Pero con semejante padre, ¿qué podría esperarse de la descendencia?

Los dos Potter enrojecieron, avergonzados ante la avalancha de piropos que Astoria comenzó a dedicarles. Draco, quien a esas alturas ya se consideraba curado de espanto ante los coqueteos de su esposa hacia otros hombres, no pudo evitar sentirse bastante mortificado.

Todos pasaron a la mesa, y Astoria comenzó una animada charla con los dos invitados, la cual mantuvo casi todo el tiempo, dejando a Draco y a Scorpius completamente al margen de la conversación. Padre e hijo, sumergidos en un mutismo casi caprichoso, apenas sí se dignaron levantar la mirada de sus platos.

Y al finalizar la comida, Astoria no permitió que Potter e hijo se fueran sin antes haberle prometido que, a partir de ese momento, se quedarían a comer con ellos todos los días al terminar la tutoría. Potter no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí, y Draco, apurado entre un montón de sentimientos encontrados, no supo qué pensar al respecto.

Lo único que le restó, fue rezar para volverse idiota de repente. Porque así no se daría cuenta de nada cuando Astoria y Potter decidieran tirarse una cana al aire justo ahí en su Mansión.

Los días transcurrieron de manera más o menos rutinaria, con Potter y su hijo llegando todos los días a las nueve en punto, tomando clases con Scorpius hasta las doce, y luego, bajando a almorzar con la familia. Esto último —el almuerzo con los Malfoy— parecía disgustar enormemente a los dos chicos (Scorpius y Albus); o al menos, así fue durante las primeras ocasiones. Pero, con el paso de los días, ambos muchachos parecieron cada vez más y más resignados.

Draco continuaba escuchando el progreso de las clases a través de su libro encantado, cada día más divertido por las continuas peleas entre los dos chicos, por los inútiles intentos de Potter para contenerlas y por la manera en que la presencia de Albus parecía sacar lo mejor del mismo Scorpius. Como si el hecho de que el joven estuviera ahí, lo forzara a demostrar que no merecía en absoluto haber obtenido aquella infame "T". Y Draco casi podía saborear la "E" que seguramente Potter le pondría al final de la tutoría, sobre todo porque su hijo realmente se la estaba ganando.

Lo que hacía que todo eso valiera la pena.

En realidad, Draco se sorprendía cada día de lo fácil y agradable que estaba resultado todo eso, y estaba casi convencido de que la familia completa se aburría demasiado durante las vacaciones para haber comenzado a apreciar la presencia de aquellos dos Gryffindors ante su mesa.

Draco, quien ya se había resignado a que Astoria intentara seducir al atractivo tutor, encontró curioso que, de pronto, la mujer cejara en su empeño. Lo cual era extraño, pues Potter y ella parecían llevarse muy bien y la mayor parte de la charla en la mesa era protagonizada por ellos dos.

O tal vez lo que sucedía era que los dioses realmente habían oído el ruego de Draco y en verdad lo habían vuelto idiota, pero él podía jurar con una mano sobre el fuego que Astoria y Potter no tenían nada sexual entre ellos, si no que… sólo hablaban y aparentaban estar convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos. Completamente ridículo, conociendo los estándares de su mujer y sabiendo que más tardaba en localizar un guapo espécimen masculino que en seducirlo.

Astoria había dejado de coquetear con Potter, y en vez de eso, había comenzado a tratarlo con suma amabilidad y cortesía —Draco casi podía jurar que con cierto tipo de "cariño"—. Además, increíblemente, había regresado a los brazos de su siempre fiel y amante Denny, el jardinero. En cuanto los dos Potter salían por la chimenea rumbo a su casa en el Valle de Godric, la mujer corría a su puesto en el jardín, al lado de su amorcito de ese verano.

Y Draco, fiel a la palabra que se había dado a él mismo, estoicamente resistió la tentación de preguntarle a ella qué pasaba, o qué era lo que había leído en la mente del cuatro ojos para dejarlo en paz. Todo era muy raro, y la curiosidad mataba a Draco cada día, aunque jamás lo confesaría. Llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Potter aún seguía muy enamorado de la difunta Weasley como para involucrarse con otra… o tal vez era que respetaba demasiado a Draco como para acostarse con su esposa.

Draco rogaba a todos los dioses que fuese la segunda opción la que mantenía a Potter a raya. En medio de todo, pensar que había sido por eso, lo hacía sentir un poquito mejor. Como también lo hacía sentirse mucho más tranquilo que Astoria no se hubiera enredado con el tutor. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero Draco creía que, si se hubiera dado el caso, no habría podido soportarlo. No hubiera sido justo que Astoria tuviera de repente _aquello_ que él había deseado tan febrilmente años atrás y le había sido negado.

Albus Potter, por su parte, también parecía haber sucumbido a los encantos femeninos de la dulce Astoria. Ella era la única Malfoy con quien el joven se permitía conversar un poco, con quien sonreía un mucho e, incluso, de quien aceptaba piropos de buen grado. A Draco le daba un poco de lástima el chico. Huérfano y todo, tal vez veía en Astoria Malfoy a un tipo de madre sustituta.

Scorpius, que también parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por llamar la atención de su madre a como diera lugar para evitar que ella volcara toda su atención en el muchacho Potter, fallando estrepitosamente y haciendo que su madre lo riñera después. Draco sonreía al recordar cómo también antes Astoria lo había reñido a él por portarse grosero con San Potter, y sonreía más al notar que, gracias a esas nuevas preocupaciones, Scorpius parecía haber olvidado el supuesto "amor" por su profesor.

De pronto y casi sin darse cuenta, ya habían transcurrido tres semanas de ese verano; tres semanas de tener a Potter y a su hijo entre ellos. Más de una vez, Draco o Astoria los convidaron a quedarse a cenar, pero Potter siempre declinaba amablemente la invitación, recordándoles que tenía otros dos hijos en casa que estaban esperándolos, y dejando a la Mansión sumida en un extraño mutismo y abandono cuando se marchaba junto con Albus.

Con Astoria vuelta a sus andanzas con Denny, y con un frustrado y furioso Scorpius que ya no podía propasarse con Harry Potter por estar siempre Albus presente, Draco podía encerrarse durante horas en su despacho sin recibir visitas ni de su esposa ni de su hijo; y sin querer averiguar por qué, conforme pasaba el verano, él se sentía cada vez más deprimido y solitario.

Jamás reconocería que lo único que ansiaba cada día, eran las breves charlas que sostenía de vez en cuando con Potter en la soledad de su despacho; charlas en las que se permitía, al no tener la mirada de Astoria encima de él, bromear y reír con el tutor, y en las que se daba cuenta, asombrado y aterrorizado, de lo feliz que se encontraba de poder convivir así con su antiguo rival del colegio.

No quería ni pensar en lo que lo extrañaría cuando el verano llegase a su fin y Potter se largara de ahí para nunca volver.

* * *


	6. Escurridizo como Snitch

Durante el lunes de la última semana de julio (cuarta ya de la tutoría), Draco, quien por supuesto no se moría de ganas de hablar con Potter después de dos días sin verlo, tuvo la necesidad de consultar cierto libro que, recordaba, estaba en la estantería de la biblioteca. Caviló en la posibilidad de mandar a Mandy a buscarlo, pero creyó que la pequeña caminata le ayudaría a despabilarse un poco para poder continuar con su trabajo. Además, no era bueno abusar de los pobrecillos elfos, no, señor. Suficiente tenían con cumplir las órdenes de Astoria.

Convenciéndose de eso, decidió hacerlo él mismo.

Después de todo, no era que tuviese muchas actividades pendientes en su despacho. La verdad de las cosas era que, durante las tres horas que duraba la clase de Potter, el trabajo de Draco quedaba reducido a su mínima expresión. Toda la culpa la tenía el mismo tutor, pues escucharlo dar clases a través del libro encantado distraía lo suficiente a Draco como para impedirle su concentración en las cuentas o negocios del día. Algo que nadie tenía por qué saber, por supuesto. Vamos, apenas sí era capaz de reconocerlo él.

Draco sabía —porque lo acababa de oír— que en ese momento los chicos estaban trabajando con sus _patronus_; elemento extra que, Potter decía, les servía más para salvarles la vida que para otorgarles una buena calificación, por lo que se volvía estrictamente necesario para cualquier mago saber convocarlo. Draco había escuchado a Potter mandar a los chicos a realizar un ensayo, así que pensó que no pasaría nada si les robaba la atención del profesor sólo por un rato.

—Buenos días —saludó Draco mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca. Tres pares de ojos lo miraron con atención y, en el caso de Scorpius, con un poco de furia. Era hora que el chico todavía no le perdonaba a su padre que hubiera encasquetado a Albus en su clase _particular_ de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras—. Vengo por un libro. Por favor, sigan con lo suyo.

Albus y Scorpius retomaron sus ensayos. Potter se quedó de pie junto a ellos, echándole continuas miradas a Draco mientras éste caminaba hacia la estantería que estaba junto a la ventana y, a su vez, fingía que no se había bebido con los ojos al ex auror en cuanto lo había tenido a la vista.

Ligeramente nervioso al no tener ninguna excusa con la cual invitar a Potter a su despacho, Draco se asomó hacia el jardín por la ventana, intentando pensar en algo. Afuera, miró a Denny podando los bellos y estilizados rosales blancos que su madre había sembrado décadas atrás. El joven andaba en mangas de camisa y estaba luciéndose, torciendo los brazos en forma exagerada para resaltar sus músculos. Esa fanfarronería hizo sonreír a Draco; era obvio que Astoria andaba por ahí cerca contemplándolo.

—¡Malfoy! —susurró Potter de repente, y Draco pegó un brinco. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, Potter había llegado hasta él.

—¿Sí? —respondió, intentando no demostrar el susto que se había llevado.

Potter echó una nerviosa mirada hacia afuera, como para confirmar algo. Draco notó que localizaba a Denny y luego, palidecía un poco.

—¿No quieres sentarte… —comenzó a preguntar Potter, muy nervioso sin razón aparente—, allá, más al fondo? Está más fresco porque no da el sol… como aquí.

Draco lo miró durante unos segundos preguntándose si el tutor se había vuelto loco. Pero de repente, comprendió; soltó un bufido de risa que atrajo la atención de los dos chicos sentados ante el escritorio.

Intentó controlarse mientras Potter lo miraba con desconcierto y Albus y Scorpius retomaban sus deberes.

—Potter, Potter, Potter —canturreó Draco con enorme diversión pero con la voz lo suficientemente baja para que los chicos no alcanzaran a escucharlo—. ¿Nunca dejarás de lado tu papel de héroe salva-todos-los-culos-del-mundo, cierto? ¿_De verdad_ estás intentando que yo no "descubra" a mi esposa flirteando con el jardinero?

Potter lo miró con enorme vergüenza y, para delicia de Draco, con un intenso sonrojo. En realidad, y pese a lo hilarante de la situación, a Draco le gustó el gesto caballeresco de Potter, y se preguntó si lo había hecho para ayudar Astoria o para evitarle a él un disgusto. Se entusiasmó al permitirse creer que era por el segundo motivo.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Potter con un hilo de voz, excesivamente incrédulo, mirando alternadamente entre Draco y Denny—. ¿Y no te… molesta? ¿No te importa?

Draco suspiró.

—La respuesta a eso es una larga historia que tal vez sea conveniente abordar en otro sitio… —Se mordió los labios, temeroso de ser rechazado si… Oh, qué diablos. Usando el tono de voz más indiferente que pudo conseguir, soltó—: ¿Podemos ir un momento a mi despacho? Tal vez tengamos tiempo de tomarnos un té mientras los chicos finalizan con su ensayo.

Para su sorpresa, Potter se sonrojó más.

—¿En tu despacho? ¿Ahora? —Draco arqueó una ceja y Potter casi se tropieza con sus propios pies al caminar hacia atrás—. Claro que ahora, eso es obvio… Mmm. De acuerdo, ¿te sigo? —Se giró hacia los chicos, y les indicó—: Voy un momento con el señor Malfoy a hablar de… Bueno, regreso en diez minutos y quiero ese ensayo sobre los _patronus_ terminado. —Los chicos gimieron con pesar, pero Potter los ignoró—. Incluyendo su conclusión acerca del tema de los pensamientos felices necesarios para su convocación y la psicología aplicada a la forma animal de los mismos.

Scorpius, que pareció molestarse infinitamente por el aviso del profesor, crispó la mano que sostenía su pluma de tal forma que ésta salió volando de su puño y aterrizó en el suelo con un movimiento suave y ondulante. Bufando con rabia y seguramente olvidando que podía convocarla con magia, el chico se inclinó sobre su silla para alcanzarla, dejando todo su trasero enfundado en túnicas ante la vista de su acompañante de estudio.

Potter estaba demasiado distraído como para notar nada, pero Draco no se perdió detalle de lo que sucedió a continuación. Scorpius, totalmente doblado en su silla y con el culo hacia arriba, luchaba por coger su pluma; mientras tanto, Albus, desde su posición erguida, clavaba una codiciosa y larga mirada en las nalgas del hijo de Draco, mordiéndose los labios con ansiedad.

Draco abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Albus, que parecía no darse cuenta de que Draco lo había pillado observando el trasero de su hijo, volvió los ojos rápidamente a su ensayo cuando Scorpius consiguió atrapar su pluma y regresó a su silla. Continuó escribiendo como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

"Vaya, vaya…", pensaba Draco mientras Potter y él salían de la biblioteca con rumbo a su despacho. "Eso sí que es interesante". ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego como para no haberlo notado antes?

—Y esa es la historia de mi vida con Astoria —finalizó Draco, mirándose las uñas y fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía en absoluto. Era la primera vez que le narraba a alguien tal y como habían sucedido las cosas dentro de su matrimonio y las circunstancias de la concepción de Scorpius. La primera vez que confesaba abiertamente que era gay y que se había casado sólo para cumplir con el deber familiar.

Aunque apenas tres semanas atrás había estado en sus planes hacer todo lo posible por evitar que Potter se enterara de la situación en su vida marital, ahí estaba ahora, contándoselo todo él mismo. Esperando su veredicto porque, aunque no lo reconocería, la verdad era que le importaba demasiado la opinión del otro.

—Entonces —comenzó Potter lentamente, y Draco levantó los ojos hacia él. Se consoló en el hecho de que Potter no lucía escandalizado—… ¿eres gay? —preguntó en voz baja, casi como si fuera demasiado bueno para creerlo. Draco asintió, sintiéndose ridículamente emocionado—. ¿Y tú y Astoria son, como quien dice, solamente… amigos?

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—Los mejores amigos. Incluso, nos hemos ido juntos de "viaje de negocios" a Roma y Madrid…. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir con "negocios" —arqueó ambas cejas—. Hasta nos hemos peleado por ver quién se queda con el mejor chico.

Potter se rió. _Se rió._ Y eso, fue como si el Paraíso abriera sus doradas puertas ante Draco, porque, si Potter se alegraba de aquella manera por el verdadero status de su matrimonio, entonces… quería decir que...

Draco tragó fuerte, temiendo con todas sus fuerzas el permitirse creerlo. ¿Sería acaso que, después de tres décadas de haberlo deseado, por fin podría cumplir uno de sus más húmedos sueños?

—¡Qué genial! —exclamó Potter cuando terminó de reír, pero pareció arrepentirse de decirlo, porque de inmediato puso un rostro más serio y se disculpó—: Lo siento, no digo que sea genial que… Merlín, lo que quiero decir es que… digo, que me parece bueno que no se engañen mutuamente, si no que ambos sepan… y que sean amigos, y que su hijo no los pierda. —Potter agachó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo y sonriendo con nostalgia—. Me parece que, aún con todo y que no son una pareja "real" —usó los dedos para enfatizar las comillas—, tienen un matrimonio mucho más armonioso que… otros que sí… o que se supone que… —suspiró y se rindió—. En fin. Creo que ni yo me entiendo.

Draco lo miró intensamente, intentando adivinar en su tartamudeo y en sus medias frases, alguna verdad que estuviera negando a revelar abiertamente. ¿Sería acaso que su matrimonio con la comadrejilla no había sido tan feliz como la gente se lo pasaba cantando?

—Pues sí, tú lo has dicho —dijo Draco, todavía mirando con fijeza al renuente tutor—. Nuestra vida es mucho más feliz así. Y Scorpius, que siempre ha estado al tanto de la verdad, no ha demostrado tener ningún trauma ni mucho menos. Incluso, está enterado de mi homosexualidad y no se hace problemas con eso.

Potter se sonrojó y sonrió enigmáticamente.

—No, supongo que no… Y por lo visto, él sigue tus pasos, ¿no? —bromeó sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco soltó una risita. Que un rayo lo partiera en ese instante y la Tierra se lo tragara, pero, _en verdad_, cómo disfrutaba de esas insulsas charlas con Potter. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tantos años sin ellas?

—Si te refieres a su gusto por lo masculino, la respuesta parece ser "sí". Pero si te refieres a lo otro, estás muy equivocado, Potter. Yo jamás intenté seducir a un profesor.

—Empezando por la triste realidad de que nunca tuvimos un profesor atractivo impartiéndonos clase —dijo Potter, atreviéndose de nuevo a mirar a Draco a los ojos, de esa manera tan perturbadora que tenía para hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —espetó Draco, fingiendo indignación—. ¿Y qué pasa con Snape? ¿No me digas que no te parecía atractivo? Siempre creí que su nariz y su melena le daban un aire sexy, como de misterio. —Potter fingió que vomitaba sobre su taza de té, y Draco se rió con ganas—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Potter?

Potter sonrió seductor y Draco sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy un profesor atractivo?

Draco se rió más y negó con la cabeza, aunque la verdad sí estaba muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

—No, Potter. Estoy preguntándote por tus gustos hacia lo masculino.

De pronto, Potter se quedó muy serio y comenzó a beber de su té con desesperación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… Masculino. Dícese de hombres atractivos, culos bonitos y pollas deliciosas. —Potter estaba tan rojo como su antigua corbata Gryffindor y Draco pensó que jamás en la vida había gozado más de una simple conversación como en ese momento—. ¿Qué tipo de hombres te gustan? ¿Con cuántos has estado? Porque, por amor a Merlín, Potter… no creerás que me puedes engañar. —Draco se inclinó sobre su escritorio, fulminando a Potter con una intensa mirada—. Sé que eres gay —afirmó, jugándose el todo por el todo.

Potter se movió hacia atrás con extrema lentitud mientras depositaba la taza sobre el platito, y luego, el platito sobre el escritorio de Draco. Éste lo miró tragar antes de hablar, conteniendo la respiración el tiempo completo que Potter demoró en responder.

—Bueno… a decir verdad… —se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta—. Sólo con uno.

_Bingo_.

Draco sintió un escalofrío de alegría triunfal recorrerle la espina dorsal, como si estuviese volando su escoba cada vez más y más rápido, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. De coger la hermosa y escurridiza snitch.

Sólo tenía que ejecutar un par de maniobras más y el premio sería suyo. Sólo tenía que ganarse la total confianza de Potter, de insinuarle lo mucho que lo deseaba y descubrir si el otro le correspondía. Y entonces…

—¿Con el chico Lupin, cierto? —preguntó Draco con la mayor naturalidad que pudo hacerlo, a pesar de que en su interior estaba muriéndose de los nervios.

Potter asintió y suspiró con algo que parecía derrota.

—Sí, con él. ¿Te llegaron los rumores, entonces? —Draco asintió y Potter hizo una mueca de dolor—. Fue un desastre, por cierto. Yo… quiero decir, él… estuvo detrás de mí todo el tiempo, desde que comenzó sus guardias en el escuadrón, y yo, ingenuo de mí —se rió con ironía—, creía que lo hacía por cariño, por… porque soy su padrino.

Se quedó callado durante unos momentos, su mente perdida en alguna lejana memoria. Draco recordó que el difunto Sirius Black había sido el padrino de Potter, y no le costó trabajo sumar dos más dos y comprender que Potter había intentado, tal vez, ser para Ted Lupin lo que Black no tuvo tiempo de ser para él.

—Pero no —continuó Potter—, lo que Teddy quería de mí era mucho más que mi consejo y mi cariño paternal. Yo siempre lo llevaba conmigo a todas las misiones para poder echarle un ojo, para cuidarlo e impedir que… Merlín, sabía que si le pasaba algo, su abuela se encontraría devastada. Y yo también, por supuesto. Pero él… bueno, y yo… lo comencé a encontrar atractivo. —En ese punto, Potter volvió a enrojecer y Draco se preguntó cómo el pobre hombre soportaba sonrojarse tan constantemente. Él ya hubiera explotado—. No tardé mucho en… rendirme. Fue tan fácil… caer en la tentación. —Se mordió los labios y agachó la cabeza—. Dios mío, si Remus estuviera vivo…

—Estaría muy orgulloso de que te hubieras follado a su hijo —completó Draco en tono de fastidio.

—¡Malfoy! —Potter alzó la cabeza y miró a Draco como si le hubieran brotado cuernos—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Pensó en decirle a Potter que, desde su punto de vista, Ted traía el "gen homosexual" de herencia, pues Hogwarts jamás había tenido un profesor más gay que Remus Lupin, pero le pareció demasiado. En vez de eso, comentó:

—Recuerdo lo mucho que te quería. Además, no es como si te hubieras aprovechado de un púber, ¿o, sí? Digo, el chico ya tenía más de veinte…

—Veintiuno —aclaró Potter vehementemente.

—¿Ves? Es lo que te digo. Quien te acuse de pervertidor, sólo está buscando la manera de joderte la vida y cargarte con una culpa que no es tuya. —Potter miró a Draco con un gesto tan serio y profundo, casi _agradecido_, ocasionando que el rubio se removiera inquietamente en su lugar—. ¿Y por qué terminó todo? ¿Qué salió mal?

—Bueno… —Potter volvió a mudar su expresión a una de torpeza y Draco se sintió mucho más tranquilo. La verdad era que la mirada penetrante que Potter le había dirigido un momento antes, lo había hecho temblar—, yo quería llevar lo… lo nuestro con la mayor discreción posible. Ya sabes, con la muerte de Ginny tan reciente, y yo, bueno… Hubiera sido un escándalo que yo, el jefe del escuadrón, estuviese saliendo con un subalterno y además, de mi mismo sexo… Las cosas no se nos presentaban nada fáciles. Le pedí a Teddy que fuéramos prudentes. Que al menos, por un tiempo, lo mantuviéramos en secreto.

—Pero él no aceptó —aventuró Draco.

Potter negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijo "sí" con palabras, pero… se comportó de manera totalmente contraria a nuestro acuerdo. Estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito. Que todos nos descubrieran, quiero decir. Yo… no pude volver a confiar en él. Tuve que dejar la jefatura de los aurores para poner distancia entre los dos, porque… sencillamente, no se rendía. No dejaba de perseguirme. Pero es eso precisamente lo que no entiendo, Malfoy… si tanto me quería, ¿por qué no pudo respetar nuestro acuerdo? Fue como… fue casi como si deseara que todo el mundo se diera cuenta.

Draco asintió, comprendiendo el punto. Después de todo, si él fuera soltero y estuviera saliendo con alguien como _Harry Potter…_ Merlín, estaría tan feliz y orgulloso que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. ¿Es que el hombre no tenía un espejo, ni se daba cuenta de que era un partido fenomenal?

—Bueno, eso es, hasta cierto punto, lógico —murmuró Draco, poniéndose en los zapatos de Ted Lupin y detestándose por ello.

Potter volvió a clavar en él sus ojos de esa manera tan arrebatada que hacía estremecer a Draco.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Potter, y su voz sonó tan llena de esperanza, que Draco supo.

Supo que ahí estaba la snitch. Lista y dispuesta a ser atrapada. En bandeja de plata, sólo para él.

La boca se le secó horriblemente —algo que jamás le había pasado—, y percibió cómo se le nublaba la mente. "Piensa rápido, piensa", se urgió. Porque no iba a confesarle a Potter así, de buenas a primeras y sin asegurarse primero que el otro le correspondía, que él adoraría haber estado en el lugar de su ahijado, en su cama, bajo su cuerpo, con él adentro…

—Bu-bueno… —ahora fue el turno de Draco de titubear, y el cambio en las torvas no le gustó para nada, su cerebro todavía trabajando en búsqueda de algo inteligente qué decir—, lo que quiero decir es, ¿de qué sirve estarse acostando con el héroe del mundo mágico, si el mundo entero no puede darse cuenta de eso?

Oh, no.

Haber dicho eso fue un soberano error, y Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato. El semblante de Potter se endureció casi como por arte de magia, e incluso, el brillo en sus ojos se opacó. Se puso de pie tan rápido que Draco se mareó de sólo verlo.

—Tienes razón, supongo que no sirve de nada —dijo en tono funesto y caminó hacia la puerta sin darle tiempo a Draco de ponerse de pie—.Necesito regresar a la clase. Con tu permiso.

Potter salió y azotó la puerta, dejando a un azorado y boquiabierto Draco atrás, sentado e inmóvil, viendo, horrorizado, cómo la snitch volvía a escurrírsele de las manos como si fuera de arena, como si fuera de agua.

Draco no podía creerlo. Había perdido la confianza de Potter en un abrir y cerrar de boca cuando le había costado casi cuatro semanas ganársela. Y lamentó, más que nunca, que su mente hubiera pensado "X", pero su boca, rebelde y nerviosa, hubiera dicho "Y", como acababa de suceder.

Se quedó algunos minutos mirando fijo hacia la puerta cerrada, su cerebro, prácticamente se había quedado en blanco. Y entonces, en medio de la estupefacción que sentía ante la reacción de Potter, un sentimiento de enojo emergió desde el fondo de su ser, haciéndolo reaccionar al fin. Apretando los labios, cogió el primer documento que pudo alcanzar y zambutió su pluma en la tinta casi con furia, dispuesto a comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes y así, dejar de darle importancia al asunto.

Maldito Potter, el muy arrogante. ¿Quién se creía que era para salir así, todo indignado, del despacho de su patrón y anfitrión? Era un troglodita sin cerebro y sin modales, como si lo recién dicho por Draco fuera la peor ofensa que pudiera recibir.

Además, todo aquello era una tontería. ¿En qué había estado pensando Draco? ¿Cómo pudo cruzar por su mente que él y Potter podían llegar a hacer algo, a _ser_ algo?

Draco no podía estar pensando que tenía alguna probabilidad con Potter, porque, en primer lugar, tenía que recordar que Scorpius estaba encaprichado con él, y de la misma manera que podía perdonarle a su padre que hubiera frustrado su amor de juventud, era casi seguro de que, lo que no le perdonaría, sería que se acostara él mismo con _ese amor_.

Sintiéndose un poco más satisfecho y sin dejar de leer y de firmar por aquí y por allá, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que las cosas estaban mejor así. Ni él ni su familia necesitaban más problemas ni habladurías, y Potter sólo significaba ambas cosas. Por lo tanto, debería sentirse feliz de haberse deshecho de él, ¿no?

¿No?

Dejando a un lado su pluma, apoyó el codo sobre sus papeles y la cabeza sobre su mano.

Suspiró profundamente.

La verdad era que no. No se sentía nada feliz de que las cosas hubieran terminado así, sino todo lo contrario.

Jamás, en toda su vida, le había pesado tanto perder una snitch.

Esa tarde, Potter aceptó a quedarse a almorzar con ellos como cada día, pero se mantuvo toda la comida con los ojos fijos en su plato, y el rostro, arrugado con una mueca de enfado. Las pocas veces que abrió la boca fue sólo para conversar escuetamente con Astoria. Y ni una sola vez, se dignó mirar hacia Draco.

A partir del día siguiente y desde muy temprano ("Para no alterar sus planes de familia", según dijo), Potter se excusó con Astoria para no quedarse a almorzar con ellos tal como ya era costumbre. Draco, oculto detrás de la puerta del salón por cuya chimenea llegaban todas las mañanas Potter padre e hijo, pudo escuchar la disculpa dada a Astoria, quien, como siempre, acudía a recibirlos a las nueve en punto.

Atreviéndose a asomar un poco la cabeza, Draco pudo notar el semblante enfadado de Albus; al parecer, el muchacho sí hubiera querido quedarse a almorzar, pero tenía que acatar la voluntad de su padre. Draco se retiró con rapidez y se dirigió a su despacho, sitio de donde no salió en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer cuando Mandy fue a buscarlo.

Sucedió exactamente lo mismo el miércoles y el jueves. Draco sentía que se volvía loco; era realmente insoportable saber que Potter estaba ahí mismo, en su casa, a unos cuantos metros de distancia pero, al mismo tiempo, tan inalcanzable, tan lejos. Ahora más que nunca, Draco comprendía tal paradoja, la cual, anteriormente, había considerado sólo como una cursilería barata de los malos poetas.

Pero no tenía el valor de pararse frente a Potter y tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Porque, después de todo, ¿qué demonios podía decirle? ¿Que si había dicho aquello era porque él, Draco, lo deseaba y lo había deseado desde que estaban en el colegio? ¿Que soñado con él, fue cómo descubrió que era gay? ¿Que ahora ansiaba, más que nunca —estando los dos prácticamente libres de compromiso— comenzar lo que fuera, intentar cualquier cosa, lo que él quisiera? ¿Cómo decirle todo eso si ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Potter le correspondía? Y lo peor, ¿cómo decirle todo eso sabiendo que Scorpius jamás se lo perdonaría?

Astoria, contrariamente a su costumbre de meterse en todos los asuntos de su marido, no decía nada ni preguntaba nada; situación que sólo encrespaba más y más los nervios de Draco. Éste pasaba las noches en vela pensando en Potter y preguntándose si Astoria lo sabría todo, o si su pasión por Denny la había hecho olvidarse de la fascinación que parecía haber experimentado anteriormente por el tutor. Draco no comprendía por qué Astoria no iba a buscarlo a su despacho a increparle las ausencias de los Potter en su mesa, o, en su defecto, a exigirle sin lugar a réplica que fuera a convencerlos de quedarse a comer otra vez. Y esos silencios de su mujer, no hacían más que torturarlo.

Sin embargo, el viernes, durante el desayuno, Astoria finalmente habló.

—Mañana, según sé, es el cumpleaños de Harry.

Draco y Scorpius levantaron la vista, mirando fijamente a la mujer, esperando que dijera algo más.

—Y quiero que hoy se quede a almorzar. Le he preparado una comida especial, con invitados y todo. —Miró fijamente a Draco, tan furiosos sus ojos que éste sólo pestañeó—. No sé cómo vas a lograrlo, Draco, pero Harry y Albus tienen que quedarse a comer hoy.

Draco abrió la boca para reclamar, pero Scorpius le ganó la palabra.

—¿A quién invitaste, mamá?

Astoria pareció alegrarse ante la pregunta.

—Bueno, no a mucha gente. Sólo a sus otros dos hijos y a la tía Andrómeda. La familia más cercana de Harry.

Andrómeda Tonks, la tía de Draco. La hermana de su madre y que, desde que ésta había muerto, no había vuelto a aparecerse por la Mansión. Y quien, por cierto… era la abuela del ex de Potter. Draco casi se ahogó con su té al recordarlo.

—¿La tía abuela? —preguntó Scorpius con un jadeo—. Dios mío, tengo años que no la veo. ¿Y vendrá Ted con ella?

—Bueno, supongo que sí —respondió Astoria un poco extrañada—. De hecho, Teddy es la razón por la que estoy invitando a Andrómeda. Él es ahijado de Harry. ¿No lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sabía —contestó Scorpius, intercambiando una mirada de preocupación con su padre—. Pero ojalá que no venga.

—¡Scorpius! —exclamó Astoria—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Pero Scorpius sólo se encogió de hombros y no respondió.

Draco, sin decir nada, compartió la ansiedad de su hijo y el deseo impetuoso de que aquel chico de cabello raro no se apareciera por ahí. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Potter al verlo… o peor, no tenía idea de _cómo reaccionaría Ted al ver a Potter ahí. _

Draco frunció el ceño al pensar en el pedazo de idiota que era aquel muchacho, pero sin poder olvidar que también era joven, soltero y atractivo. Y lo peor, por su maldita culpa, por haber estado hablando de él, ahora Potter estaba, de nuevo, enemistado con Draco.

No supo ni cómo pudo terminar de comerse aquel desayuno, el cual, se le antojó el más insípido y malo de su vida.

* * *


	7. El Ahijado

Ese día, Draco no se encerró en su despacho como solía hacerlo. En vez de eso, se fue de compras al callejón Diagon, invirtiendo casi dos horas de su valioso tiempo recorriendo las mejores tiendas en búsqueda del regalo ideal para el festejado del día. Y no lo hacía porque sintiera algo especial por él, oh, no. Ni tampoco porque estuviera encontrando en esa ocasión el móvil perfecto para disculparse y acercarse de nuevo al tutor de su hijo, por supuesto que no.

Simplemente que, como su clase y su buen nombre se lo dictaban, tenía que comportarse a la altura y ser el anfitrión que se esperaba fuera él. Nada más.

Así que, en cuanto encontró algo que lo dejó medianamente satisfecho, lo compró y regresó a casa. Se duchó y se colocó una túnica nueva —una de diseñador, hecha a la medida y que había estado guardando para un evento especial—, intentando no pensar en los motivos que lo estaban llevando a considerar aquel simple almuerzo como una ocasión digna de estrenar. Frente al espejo, revisó su apariencia durante minutos completos, asegurándose de que su afeitada le hubiese quedado perfecta y que la túnica y su peinado estuvieran más que impecables.

Observándose con ojo crítico, llegó a la conclusión de que era una pena que _aquella_ oportunidad no se le hubiese presentado unos veinte años antes, cuando era un joven bello y lleno de vitalidad.

Tal como lo era Ted Lupin en ese preciso instante.

Draco desvió la mirada del espejo, temeroso de encarar la dura realidad. Él ya no era un jovenzuelo. Era un hombre de más de cuarenta, casado y con un hijo. ¿Quién lo querría así, comparándolo con un veinteañero soltero y sin compromisos? ¿Por qué Potter se fijaría en él, si era obvio que le gustaban jovencitos?

Pero, ¿por qué demonios estaba él pensando _en esas cosas_ si se suponía que había decidido no intentar nada con el cretino?

De pronto y sin razón aparente, Draco recordó la mirada cargada de deseo que Albus Potter le había dirigido a Scorpius hacía unos pocos días. Y, cosa imposible meses atrás, en ese instante anheló con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo pudiera corresponder _de alguna forma_ a los sentimientos del joven Potter. Porque así, al enamorarse de otra persona, tal vez ya no se sentiría tan herido si su padre intentaba algo con su tutor.

Pero, ¿cómo Scorpius iba a corresponder nada si de seguro ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Albus gustaba de él? El chico Potter parecía todavía más torpe que su padre, y Merlín, eso ya era decir.

Bufando con enfado, Draco se retiró del espejo sin hacer caso de su reflejo que le aseguraba: "Eres el Malfoy más bello que ha pisado la Tierra, Draco. Te lo digo yo que he reflejado generaciones completas", sintiéndose miserable por pensar en él como un viejo, y todavía peor, por estarse lamentando de eso. Porque antes de que Potter irrumpiera en su vida como estaba haciéndolo, a Draco nunca le había molestado su edad. Jamás había tenido problemas para ligar ni se había sentido inseguro. Jamás.

Hasta el día que el tutor Potter entró por la chimenea de su salón para convertirse en su peor pesadilla, tal como él lo había presentido al verlo arribar.

Esperó, desde que faltaban cinco minutos para las doce, parado ante la puerta de la biblioteca. No les daría a los Potter la oportunidad de encontrar un modo de escapar, oh, no. Se quedaría ahí hasta que no tuvieran otro remedio que…

La puerta se abrió y Potter fue el primero en salir. Se detuvo en seco frente a Draco, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y mirándolo —rápida pero apreciativamente— de arriba abajo. Y al elevar los ojos a la altura de los de Draco, éste pudo percibir cómo su verde mirada estaba nublada de deseo frustrado.

Semejante descubrimiento dejó a Draco mudo y con el corazón convertido en un caballo desbocado. Pero al mismo tiempo, le brindó la fortaleza que tanta falta estaba haciéndole, haciéndolo sentirse —de nuevo— seguro de él mismo y de su apariencia. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, satisfecho de haberse arreglado con tanto esmero.

Tal vez y a pesar de la edad que tenía, el espejo no le había mentido al decirle que seguía viéndose tan bueno como antaño.

Potter, a diferencia de Draco, llevaba puestas sus túnicas formales y sencillas de siempre, nada del otro mundo, nada de qué admirarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese aire de rectitud con el que — Draco creía— Potter intentaba cubrirse, el mago exhalaba sin querer un aura de sensualidad que resultaba casi imposible de soportar para los que estaban a su lado. Y era en esos momentos, cuando Draco sentía eso, que podía comprender por qué Scorpius y Ted Lupin se habían encaprichado con Potter al grado de que no les importase nada con tal de seducirlo.

Draco y Potter no se habían visto desde que éste se había enojado, cuatro días atrás, y Draco advirtió que el estómago le daba un doloroso vuelco al darse cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado. No podía comprender por qué la vista de aquel hombre lo alteraba tanto.

"Porque es un maldito pedazo de hombre, que te tiene loco y desesperado", dijo su yo interno, el cual sonaba muy parecido a su reflejo bocazas del espejo mágico de su cuarto. "Y porque cuando lo tienes enfrente no puedes más que pensar en lo que se sentiría tenerlo encima de tu cuerpo, olvidándote de que tu pobre hijo también está enamorado de él".

Draco gimió en su interior. Si su maldita consciencia pensaba eso de Potter… entonces, él, el Draco real, podía considerarse irremediablemente perdido.

Se había enamorado de Potter. Otra vez. Como en sus días de colegial.

Aterrorizado, endureció sus facciones, mirando a Potter lo más fríamente que pudo hacerlo, y Potter le devolvió una mirada igual de indiferente. Scorpius y Albus asomaron sus cabezas a cada lado de Potter, como para ver qué era lo que lo estaba deteniendo en su camino para salir de la biblioteca.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Draco, cayendo en la cuenta de que él y Potter llevaban segundos enteros sólo mirándose sin decir nada.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy —saludó Potter.

Draco lo miró sin poder evitar entrecerrar un poco los ojos. El tono gélido (pero amable) que usaba Potter para dirigirse a él lo estaba lastimando mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado. No podía creer que un maldito e inocente comentario de su parte (y el cual había sido malinterpretado por Potter, además) hubiera desatado todo eso.

—Papá… —dijo Scorpius, mirándolo de una manera extraña, como con suspicacia—. ¡Qué elegante vas! ¿Esas túnicas son nuevas?

Draco tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse cuando Potter arqueó una ceja. Miró hacia Scorpius y supo que el muchacho, de alguna manera, _se había dado cuenta_ de que Draco se había arreglado así a propósito y estaba tratando de delatarlo.

Slytherin tenía que ser.

—Por supuesto que son nuevas —dijo Draco y barrió a su hijo con la mirada antes de continuar—, pero no sé por qué te sorprendes, Scorpius. Sabes que a los magos de nuestra clase se les exige el continuo renovar de su guardarropa.

—Claro. Yo nada más decía —respondió el chico con tono de inocencia y ocultando una rara sonrisa.

Hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio, donde nadie dijo nada y todos se quedaron parados ahí, a la entrada de la biblioteca.

—Hemos terminado con la clase de hoy, como podrás notarlo —dijo Potter al fin—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Sí —respondió Draco. _Te necesito a ti, maldito cabrón, follándome hasta la extenuación_. Tragó—. En realidad, más que necesitar, venía a pedirles, a tu hijo y a ti, que nos concedan el honor de acompañarnos el día de hoy en la mesa. Astoria ha preparado algo especial con motivo de tu cumpleaños, e, incluso, ha invitado a tus otros hijos y... Ellos no deben tardar en arribar. Astoria ha mandado a Mandy a tu casa a recogerlos; ella se encargará de traerlos a la Mansión con seguridad. Espero que no te moleste que nos hayamos tomado semejante atrevimiento sin consultarte, pero Astoria insistió en darte la sorpresa.

Draco había estado a punto de decirle que también Andrómeda Tonks y Ted Lupin estaban convidados, pero, como su misión era lograr que se quedara de buena gana, no espantarlo para que saliera corriendo, oportunamente se había abstenido de hacerlo.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿realmente le aterrorizaría a Potter la presencia del joven Lupin ahí?

Potter abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía sinceramente halagado e impresionado.

—¿Astoria ha hecho todo eso… por mí?

Draco asintió.

—Te tiene en gran estima, Potter, a ti y a tus hijos. Bueno, al menos, al que tiene el gusto de conocer —dijo, mirando hacia Albus e inclinándose un poco. El chico se sonrojó de una manera muy parecida a como lo hacía su padre, y Scorpius, al otro lado, se removió nervioso. Draco volvió a mirar a Potter y le preguntó con tono mordaz—: ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?

Harry Potter también se sonrojó. Mucho menos que su hijo, pero lo hizo.

—Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta. Sólo que… me desconcierta. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí… Bueno, nadie que no fuera un Weasley.

Draco hizo una mueca que intentó fuera una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Te dije que los Malfoy éramos todos una caja de sorpresas. —Potter y él fingieron una tensa sonrisa, como si esa frase les recordara a ambos cosas que deseaban olvidar—. Eso quiere decir que aceptas, supongo.

—Bueno, sí… no deberían haberlo hecho, pero se los agradezco mucho. Sobre todo, por invitar también a Lily y a James. Es, como dices, toda una sorpresa. Pero una muy grata.

_Sí, claro_. Draco intercambió una rápida mirada con Scorpius y notó que su hijo estaba pensando lo mismo que él: en la impresión que Potter se llevaría cuando descubriera quiénes eran los otros invitados a la mesa.

—Scorpius —le habló Draco—. Por favor, ve a tu habitación a cambiarte de ropa. Eres uno de los anfitriones y debes estar a la altura. —Scorpius apretó los labios y asintió. Se dio la vuelta y, estaba a punto de alejarse caminando a grandes zancadas, cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo—. ¡Espera! Quiero que lleves a Albus contigo y le permitas tomar prestado algo de tu armario; estoy seguro que sus hermanos vendrán con sus mejores galas y no es mi deseo que él se sienta menos. _Con amabilidad_, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió Draco cuando su hijo se sonrojó con furia, recalcando con cuidado las dos palabras.

Enojado y todo, pero Scorpius no se negó. Buscó la mirada de Albus, y éste, todavía sonrojado y medio atónito, sólo abrió mucho los ojos, seguramente muy sorprendido de que Scorpius hubiera aceptado así de fácil prestarle algo de su ropa.

—¿Vamos? —fue todo lo que Scorpius dijo. Albus, asintiendo, se fue tras él.

Internamente, Draco sonrió al pensar en el banquete visual que le estaba esperando al hijo de Potter y confiando en que el niñato supiera aprovechar semejante oportunidad. Esperó a que los dos muchachos desaparecieran escaleras arriba antes de volver a mirar hacia Potter, quien, de pie en el mismo exacto lugar donde se había detenido al ver a Draco ahí, esperaba por lo que éste tuviera que decir.

—Creo necesario advertirte, Potter —comenzó Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder mirar al otro a los ojos, y seguir mostrándose indiferente—, que también Andrómeda Tonks y Ted Lupin están invitados a almorzar.

Potter, efectivamente, empalideció.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

—Astoria los invitó en honor a que eres el padrino del chico. Ella no tiene conocimiento, como podrás suponer, de lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes. —Le dio unos segundos a Potter para que pudiera asimilar la idea, y entonces, continuó—: Lo siento, Potter, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Haberle pedido a Astoria que no los invitara, implicaba tener que darle una explicación, y… creo yo, esa "explicación" es un asunto privado del que tú no deseas que nadie se dé cuenta. ¿O me equivoco?

Potter, ya un poco más repuesto, negó con la cabeza.

—No, no te equivocas. La verdad es que yo quisiera que _nadie_ jamás se hubiera dado cuenta. —Se llevó una mano a la frente—. Dios mío, sólo espero que Andrómeda no sepa nada… ¿cómo podría yo verla a los ojos otra vez?

Draco soltó un bufido.

—Potter, en serio… ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que no has seducido a un niño, que no te aprovechaste de un menor inocente? ¿Por qué no te metes en la cabeza que Ted Lupin ya estaba en edad de saber lo que hacía, y que fue él quien te persiguió a ti?

Potter miró a Draco, y éste se quedó impactado al descubrir el miedo y la vergüenza que llenaban esos hermosos ojos verdes. Y de inmediato, Draco se vio asaltado por una extraña sensación de impotencia al descubrir que Ted Lupin realmente le había hecho mucho daño a Potter. Incluso, podía entender por qué había renunciado a su puesto de auror.

—Sí, pero… —respondió Potter, pálido y preocupado—, aún así, Malfoy. Aún así, yo debí… yo debí… O mejor, dicho, _no_ debí haber caído.

Draco, no pudiendo soportar más, avanzó un paso y tomó a Potter fuertemente del brazo. Éste lo miró con la boca abierta, pero no intentó soltarse.

—Escúchame bien, Potter. Vas a bajar conmigo a disfrutar del delicioso almuerzo que te ha preparado Astoria, _tu amiga_ Astoria (porque donde me digas que no la consideras tu amiga, te _cruceo_ el culo), y si Ted Lupin llega a aparecerse por aquí, te comportarás con él como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ustedes. ¿Quieres mantener el secreto, o no? —Potter, con los ojos muy abiertos, asintió—. Entonces, tú mismo comienza a comportarte como si realmente nunca hubiera pasado nada. ¿Comprendes el punto?

Potter volvió a asentir, mirando a Draco de un modo inusual. El miedo parecía haber desaparecido, y Draco sólo distinguía un profundo sentimiento de dolor y tristeza. Recordando lo que él mismo le había dicho en su despacho y dándose cuenta de que todavía estaba sujetándolo, soltó su brazo y se alejó de él.

—Bien. ¿Vamos? —le pidió, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Potter, sin decir nada y todavía muy pálido, lo siguió.

En cuanto Draco y Potter bajaron hasta el salón, Mandy llegó escoltando a los otros dos hijos del tutor: una señorita de quince años que era el vivo retrato de su madre, y un joven alto y bromista que a Draco le recordó a uno de los tantos Weasley que había pasado por el colegio, aunque en ese momento no se acordaba de cuál. Los dos Potter recién arribados —completamente pelirrojos y tan diferentes a Albus—, saludaron con bastante cordialidad, integrándose con facilidad a la reunión y conversando animadamente con su padre, con Astoria y con el mismo Draco.

Draco supo, por la confianza y cuasi-amabilidad que demostraban Lily y James, que Albus o el mismo Harry Potter les habían dado buenas referencias de la familia Malfoy. Se notaba, y eso provocaba que el corazón de Draco se hinchara con un sentimiento de orgullo y algo parecido a la felicidad. ¿Sería que, a pesar de los problemas, también Harry Potter lo consideraba ya como a un amigo y tenía en estima a su familia?

Apenas unos minutos después de la llegada de Lily y James, Scorpius y Albus bajaron al salón. Draco se quedó anonadado en cuanto los vio, pues sabía que la ropa que traía puesta el chico Potter era una de las mejores túnicas que Scorpius poseía. No podía creer que su hijo se las hubiese dejado, y la esperanza de que ambos chicos estuvieran comenzando a entenderse, le aligeró el alma bastante.

Merlín, si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que se alegraría ante la perspectiva de que su hijo y el de Potter estuvieran liándose, jamás lo habría creído.

Con un retorcijón en el estómago, Draco vio su chimenea arder de nuevo con altas llamaradas verdes y supo que los otros invitados estaban llegando. No pudo evitar girar su cabeza hacia Potter, ansioso como estaba de descubrir su reacción; vio que Potter estaba tenso y nervioso, parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí. Draco esperaba que eso se debiera a que realmente no quería ver a Ted, y no por lo contrario.

Giró su cuerpo hacia la chimenea. La angustia lo dominaba por completo y tuvo que obligarse a componer su rostro con una fingida sonrisa para recibir a su tía y a Ted.

—Querida tía —saludó Draco en cuanto la mujer de avanzada edad salió del fuego. Se acercó hasta ella para besarla en la mejilla, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo mirar a su sobrino llegar.

Draco nunca supo cómo pudo haber abrazado a Andrómeda sin estrujarla hasta matarla, de la impresión que le produjo ver a Ted. Tuvo que retirarse bruscamente de su tía, que afortunadamente no percibió nada anormal en su frío saludo y quien de inmediato volcó su atención en los demás invitados a comer.

Draco, inmóvil y paralizado en medio de la conglomeración, sabía —su mente se lo estaba gritando— que tenía que dar un paso hacia Ted Lupin y saludarlo como correspondía, pero, simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

El chico estaba mucho, mucho más guapo de lo que Draco recordaba. Era alto, delgado y de bellas facciones, y llevaba el cabello —de un discreto color azul rey— recortado en un juvenil peinado. Sus ojos, grandes, expresivos y los cuales también podía cambiar de color a voluntad, le hacían juego a su pelo. Draco casi jadeó de la impresión. Jamás había visto —aparte de los de Potter— unos ojos tan bonitos como aquellos.

Ojos que ni siquiera lo voltearon a ver.

En cuanto dio un paso fuera de la chimenea, Ted buscó con la mirada a su padrino. Lo encontró justo detrás de todos los demás, y no perdió ni un segundo —ni para saludar a Draco ni a Astoria— antes de caminar a grandes zancadas hasta él. Draco, horrorizado, notó que Potter daba un paso hacia atrás como deseando huir antes de verse envuelto entre los dos largos y fornidos brazos de su ahijado, quien lo estrujó con enorme efusividad.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ted con una voz llena de calidez—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Potter miró a Draco por encima del hombro del muchacho, casi suplicándole ayuda con la mirada. Draco se encogió levemente de hombros, intentando dominar la furia que comenzaba a invadirlo por momentos al darse cuenta de lo apretado e íntimo del abrazo que Ted le estaba dando al tutor.

—Pero —jadeó Potter, abrazando también a Ted pero con mucho menos entusiasmo y casi con timidez—… mi cumpleaños es hasta mañana.

—Pues mañana te abrazo otra vez —dijo Ted alegremente sin soltar a su padrino—, justo estaba pensando en invitarte una copa por la noche, si es que no tienes otros planes.

—Bueno…

—Oh, pero sí que tiene otros planes —dijo de pronto Scorpius en voz muy alta, y quien estaba parado a un lado de Ted y Potter. Draco, que no había visto en qué momento su hijo había caminado hasta aquellos dos, notó que el chico tenía el rostro contraído de furia mal disimulada—. Justo Albus me estaba contando que mañana su papá los va a llevar a cenar con los Weasley. ¿Verdad, Albus?

Scorpius giró su cuerpo hacia Albus, quien sólo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando el otro. Scorpius le hizo un gesto que tal vez pasó desapercibido para todos —menos para su padre— y de pronto, Albus comenzó a asentir.

—Ah, sí. A cenar, con los abuelos. Cierto, Teddy, eso nos prometió papá.

—Sí, eso, ya-ya sabes cómo es Mo-Molly —tartamudeaba Potter mientras intentaba desprenderse del abrazo de Ted—. Para otra vez será, Teddy…

Pero Ted no parecía dispuesto a dejar ir a Potter tan fácilmente.

—Bueno, en ese caso —dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuertemente, si cabía—. ¡Déjame felicitarte también por mañana!

El abrazo protagonizado por esos dos definitivamente estaba haciendo que a Draco le doliera el estómago, especialmente cuando las manos del descarado metamorfomago se deslizaron por la espalda de Potter hasta casi llegar a su trasero. Potter abrió mucho los ojos, intentando alejarse sin conseguirlo.

Draco, sin poderlo soportar más, llegó hasta ellos y tiró de Ted.

—¡Querido sobrino! ¡Dichosos los ojos! —y lo abrazó, quitándoselo de encima a Potter y recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento de éste. Por supuesto, eso había sido un gesto muy generoso de parte de Draco, realizado con el único motivo de ayudar a Potter y no porque se hubiese sentido celoso ni mucho menos.

—Hola, tío Draco —lo saludó Ted sin mucho entusiasmo y mirándolo de manera extrañada mientras lo soltaba.

Pero, afortunadamente para todos, después de aquel infame e impúdico abrazo, Ted Lupin —bendito Merlín—, no demostró ningún otro signo de que estuviese dispuesto a seducir de nuevo a su padrino. Parecía haber quitado el dedo del renglón en el acoso hacia Harry Potter, y Andrómeda, por su parte, se había mostrado muy cariñosa y normal, señal de que no estaba enterada para nada del asunto.

Draco intercambió una mirada con Potter y sonrió con comprensión al notar que el profesor respiraba mucho más tranquilo. Realmente hubiera sido un desastre que, justo en su almuerzo de cumpleaños, aquel chico hubiera hecho quedar a su padrino como un homosexual pervertidor delante de la familia completa.

Después de los saludos y abrazos correspondientes, Astoria invitó a todos a pasar al salón comedor. Si Draco no hubiera estado tan distraído cuidando de que Ted no se acercara demasiado a Potter, habría notado que Astoria acomodaba a los invitados en la mesa de manera que Ted y Potter quedaban en extremos opuestos. Y que Potter estaba sentado, convenientemente, justo a un lado de Draco. Pero, ni aún así, Draco se tranquilizó ni bajó la guardia.

Sin dejar de observar a los comensales y su interacción en la mesa, Draco se negaba a ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento de angustia, rabia y desesperación que le provocaba la presencia de Ted Lupin en su casa. Se negaba a reconocer que eso que sentía fuera el sentimiento bizarro y destinado solamente a ser experimentado por la gente que no tenía autoestima: los celos. Porque no eran celos los que lo hacían mirar cada dos por tres hacia el punto donde Ted Lupin estaba sentado y desde donde le lanzaba a Potter sonrisas y miradas mucho más que significativas en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Ni tampoco fueron celos cuando Draco se sintió enfurecer al notar que Potter se sonrojaba cada vez que su ahijado lo miraba así. No. Celos no eran. Simplemente era… precaución. Sí, eso. Precaución porque, siendo el anfitrión, Draco tenía que velar por el buen comportamiento de todos en su mesa.

Y con ese propósito, Draco se lo pasó el almuerzo completo intentando llamar la atención de Potter, charlando con él de lo primero que se le venía a la mente, y descubriendo —asombrado— lo bien que se sentía tenerlo cerca, lo perfecto que era como conversador y la encantadora sonrisa que ponía cuando Draco decía algo particularmente cínico o arrogante.

Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta, Draco entabló una animada charla con él, olvidándose por un rato de que al otro lado de la mesa estaba el insufrible sobrino de cabello azul. Y así, entre los humeantes platos de estofado de ternera y el aromático _risotto_ de champiñón, entre las copas de hígado de pollo con brandy y las suaves piezas de pan brioche, Draco pasó aquel almuerzo de una manera mucho más agradable de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar un par de horas antes.

Sintiéndose un poco más ligero, Draco —sin dejar de hablar con Potter—, echó una mirada hacia el punto donde Albus y Scorpius estaban sentados, el uno frente al otro. Pudo notar que Albus evitaba todo contacto visual con Scorpius si éste lo estaba mirando. Pero cuando Scorpius miraba hacia otro lado, Albus lo observaba con tanto anhelo que casi parecía tener más hambre de él que de la comida. Draco sonrió con indulgencia, sintiéndose algo compadecido del pobre chico enamorado de su hijo.

Scorpius, por su parte, permaneció muy serio durante todo el almuerzo, casi sin charlar con nadie a su alrededor y contestando con monosílabos cuando alguien le preguntaba algo. Parecía cohibido con la presencia de Ted, y aunque en el pasado habían jugado juntos de niños, en ese momento los años de diferencia y el tiempo sin verse —sin mencionar el escándalo "Potter"—, parecían haber abierto una brecha insalvable entre los dos.

El comportamiento de Scorpius no dejaba de preocupar a Draco. Recordó la manera en que su hijo se había mostrado celoso de Ted cuando éste había abrazado a Potter, y se preguntó si tal cosa significaba que Scorpius aún estaba encaprichado con el tutor.

Fue ese pensamiento, más que la presencia de Ted Lupin, lo que ensombreció el ánimo de Draco durante la comida entera; porque no podía negárselo durante más tiempo, simplemente, no podía negarlo más. Draco estaba enamorado de Harry Potter, y lo supo en ese momento tal como lo había descubierto al verlo salir de la biblioteca un rato antes.

Y como si con aquella epifanía no hubiera sido suficiente, la certeza de su amor por Potter golpeó a Draco con todo su esplendor cuando lo vio sonreír con su completa humanidad al llegar Mandy a la mesa con el pastel; pastel de receta alemana cuya cocción había sido supervisada por la misma Astoria, y el cual tenía su nombre y una pequeña snitch encantada flotando por encima de toda la cubierta de fondant. Potter aplaudió con entusiasmo junto con los chicos y todos los demás, se sonrojó y dio las gracias, y antes de soplarle a las cuarenta y dos velitas, cerró los ojos durante un breve momento y, al abrirlos, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia Draco.

Era como un niño. A pesar de su edad, a pesar de la vida que había llevado… Potter continuaba teniendo el alma de niño, y Draco, dándose cuenta de eso, sintió _quererlo_ mucho más, y un ansia terrible de protegerlo se apoderó de él. Unas ganas tan grandes de estar a su lado y de cuidarlo. Ganas que se sentían asfixiantes, aplastantes, demandantes. Inaguantables.

Y durante esas milésimas de segundo que duró la mirada que Potter posó sobre Draco antes de apagar las velas, éste supo que Potter le correspondía. Que también Draco era algo especial para él. Draco agachó la cabeza, demasiado feliz como para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en su cara y agradecido de que todo el mundo estuviera en ese momento demasiado entusiasmado con el pastel.

Al enderezarse, Draco echó un vistazo alrededor y casi se cae de espaldas cuando se percató de que los ojos de Astoria y de Scorpius estaban posados sobre él. La primera, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa cómplice que no hizo más que incrementar su felicidad. Su hijo, en cambio, brindándole una enigmática mirada que Draco no pudo interpretar.

Que las cosas terminaran bien para su hijo, y no una rivalidad con Ted Lupin, era el verdadero obstáculo a vencer en la lucha de Draco por ganarse el corazón de Harry Potter.

Terminando el almuerzo, aquello se volvió, para sorpresa de Draco, en una verdadera fiesta familiar, algo que la Mansión Malfoy hacía muchas décadas que no veía. Aún sin levantarse de la mesa, Astoria y Andrómeda se enfrascaron en un alegre chismorreo que cubría los eventos sucedidos en las familias mágicas de Inglaterra durante todos los años que no se habían visto, y que Lily Potter, según parecía, estaba más que fascinada de poder escuchar, pues se trataba de gente que ella también conocía.

Los chicos, en cambio, estaban intentando, muy animadamente, ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían para pasar la tarde. Ted Lupin parecía ser el líder innato del grupo, y todos los demás —aún el renuente Scorpius—, se mostraban ávidos por complacerlo y acompañarlo. Después de todo, Teddy era "el joven tío auror", y además —Draco tenía que reconocer, por mucho que le doliera—, el chico Lupin tenía características muy similares a las que había poseído el mismo Potter en su juventud y que lo volvían irresistible a los demás: carisma, un aura de heroísmo que no podía con ella, cierto atractivo y mucha simpatía.

Potter y Draco, bastante silenciosos y pensativos, aún se encontraban sentados disfrutando de la sobremesa y escuchando un poco de la conversación de aquí y de allá. A Draco le sudaban las manos. Llevaba minutos completos pensando en levantar la mirada hacia Potter y pedirle que lo acompañara al piso de arriba por una copa de whisky de fuego. Sabía que eso no tenía nada de raro, que nadie los extrañaría ni se preguntaría que estarían haciendo los dos hombres solos en su despacho. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de su última conversación —de su metida de pata— y el miedo a ser rechazado, le oprimían el corazón y no le permitían dar el paso.

—Vayamos al pueblo, a esa cosa que los muggles llaman cine —sugirió Albus, aunque su propuesta no tuvo mucho éxito.

—Mejor quedémonos aquí y juguemos al quidditch —opinó James, provocando exclamaciones afirmativas entre los otros muchachos.

—No, quidditch, no —replicó Ted, y todos se giraron a verlo—, hagamos algo diferente. Oye, primo —dijo, dirigiéndose a Scorpius—, mi abuela me contó que tú sabías jugar un tipo de deporte muggle muy parecido al quidditch donde no se necesitan escobas. ¿Podrías enseñarnos?

James soltó un bufido.

—¡Sí, cómo no! Como si Malfoy supiera _algo_ de los muggles.

Scorpius, indignado, se enderezó en su silla y hasta pareció crecer algunos centímetros mientras se erguía.

—¿Lo dudas, Potter? —le preguntó a James con tono altanero—. Salgamos al jardín y te demostraré que yo conozco cosas de los muggles que tú ni siquiera has leído en libros… si es que alguna vez has abierto alguno, claro.

Ted y Albus soltaron al unísono un "¡Uuuyyyy, eso dolió!" ante el reto lanzado a James, quien enrojeció visiblemente. Draco, divertido ante eso, se atrevió a mirar a Harry de reojo y lo encontró sonriendo ampliamente.

Scorpius sonrió presuntuoso, al parecer satisfecho del éxito obtenido por su bravuconería. James, todavía tan rojo como un tomate, se puso de pie.

—Vamos, pues. Demuéstranos que tanto sabes del quidditch de los muggles.

Scorpius también se paró.

—Para comenzar, llámalo por su nombre. Es rugby, no quidditch, Potter.

—Como sea —dijo James restándole importancia. Se giró hacia Astoria antes de decir—: Señora Malfoy, señora Tonks… —se despidió con una brusca inclinación de cabeza—, señor Malfoy, papá. Con su permiso.

Así, los cuatro chicos se levantaron y se disculparon con los otros comensales. Draco, todavía atento a cualquier movimiento de Ted, no dejó de tomar nota que el chico miraba intensamente a su padrino al despedirse de él, con un gesto tan insinuante que no cabía lugar a dudas lo que estaba proponiéndole con ello. Draco apretó los labios con furia, pero Potter ignoró las insinuaciones de Ted mientras les daba una que otra indicación a sus hijos, y al fin, Ted pareció resignarse y se unió a los demás en su camino al jardín.

Draco suspiró aliviado. Se giró hacia Potter y observó que éste miraba a los chicos irse con expresión de nostalgia en el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Te preocupa que tus hijos se lastimen?

Potter sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, cuando yo era chico nunca pude jugar rugby en mi barrio, y siempre me quedé con las ganas de intentarlo.

—¿No pudiste? Los muggles no tienen ojos, ¿o qué? —preguntó Draco con un resoplido—. ¿No se daban cuenta que eres un jugador estrella?

Potter se rió suavemente.

—Tal vez lo sea en quidditch, pero en rugby, no. Era demasiado flaco y pequeño para siquiera atreverme a pensar que podía ponerme contra mi primo y sus amigos mastodontes. Me habrían aplastado con facilidad.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Así de rudo es?

Potter asintió, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Golpear con tu cuerpo es mucho peor que con una bludger, te lo aseguro.

Draco, que tenía un cuarto de hora pensando en cómo quedarse con Potter a solas, de repente soltó sin saber por qué y arrepintiéndose casi al instante que la pregunta dejó sus labios:

—¿Te gustaría ir a jugar con los muchachos? ¿O al menos, a verlos?

La cara resplandeciente de Potter le indicó que, al menos por el momento, había hecho el movimiento adecuado, pues justo lo que necesitaba era que el hombre se congraciara con él. Bastante emocionado, Potter siguió a Draco mientras éste le indicaba el camino hacia el jardín.

Draco intentó disfrutar que Potter ya no estuviese molesto con él y de nuevo pudiesen hablarse como antes, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse ante el hecho de que él mismo estaba conduciendo a Potter a pasar más tiempo cerca de Ted Lupin.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando le sugirió ir afuera a jugar con los chicos? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Por un leve momento, Draco tuvo el impulso élfico de darse de cabezazos contra una pared. E incluso alcanzó a comprender por qué las pobres criaturas lo hacían con tanta frecuencia y placer. Oh, seguramente Granger lo amaría si pudiese verlo en ese instante, poniéndose en los zapatos de los elfos.

Pero Draco no quería el amor de Granger, sino el de Potter. Mirando hacia el hombre que alegremente caminaba a su lado, Draco se preguntó cómo haría para conseguirlo con Ted en medio y sin dañar a su hijo.

* * *


	8. El Quidditch de los Muggles

Afuera, en el enorme jardín de la Mansión, se formaron los equipos para el juego. Teniendo Harry Potter ventaja en fuerza y maña, y siendo que Draco se rehusó a jugar, Albus y su padre integraron ellos dos un solo equipo, mientras que Ted, James y Scorpius, componían el otro.

Scorpius, radiante y sonrojado debido al sol de la tarde y la emoción del momento, les explicó a grandes rasgos en lo que consistía el juego, todo el tiempo maniobrando con la pelota ovalada, que era un regalo de sus amigos muggles del pueblo y la cual se sentía muy orgulloso de poseer. Potter también conocía las reglas, pero no interfirió en la lección dada por el muchacho. Sólo asentía de vez en cuando como confirmando algo dicho por él, lo que hacía que Scorpius resplandeciera de satisfacción.

—El rugby no es como el quidditch —dijo Scorpius mientras los otros a su alrededor y Draco sentado en un banco de piedra a unos cuantos metros de ellos, lo escuchaban con atención—, no podemos jugar con las túnicas puestas. Así que… el que traiga algo abajo, quítesela. El que no, vaya a mi habitación y tome algo prestado para la parte inferior —finalizó, sonriendo con picardía.

Albus y James fueron los únicos que dijeron no traer nada debajo, así que Albus, que ya conocía el camino, se dirigió a la Mansión llevándose su hermano con él. Desde su punto de observación en el banco, Draco miró a Ted susurrarle algo a Scorpius, y, acto seguido, éste caminó hacia su padre con gesto enfadado.

Llegó hasta él y se sentó pesadamente a su lado.

Draco, que se había aflojado los botones superiores de su túnica nueva para soportar mejor el calor veraniego —el cual se sentía pesado aún estando a la sombra de un árbol como él se encontraba en ese momento—, giró el cuerpo hacia su hijo, no sin antes echarles una preocupada mirada a Potter y Ted, quienes, a unos metros delante de ellos, parecían estar charlando animadamente. Potter, incluso, estaba _sonriendo_; y eso hizo que el ceño de Draco se arrugara con molestia.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Draco a Scorpius, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Draco, mirando alternadamente entre su hijo y los dos hombres de enfrente, comenzó a inquietarse cada vez más cuando se percató de que Ted tenía una mano sobre el brazo de Potter—. ¿Qué te dijo Ted, Scorpius?

—Nada. Sólo que me perdiera por un rato porque tenía algo urgente y _de adultos_ qué hablar con su padrino —dijo el chico, recalcando con amargura las dos palabras. Era obvio que no le agradaba que le recordaran que él todavía era menor de edad.

Draco lo miró atentamente, intentando encontrar en Scorpius alguna señal de celos o de algún sentimiento parecido. Scorpius parecía molesto, claro, pero no con la molestia que un joven expresaría si estuviera reventando de rabia. ¿Qué significaría eso?

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

—Odio cuando Ted se pone en ese papel de "muy grandote" —comenzó a murmurar casi como para él mismo—. Se cree mucho porque es auror y todo eso.

Draco quiso reírse ante semejante despliegue de "madurez" demostrada por Scorpius, pero se contuvo. En vez de eso, preguntó:

—¿Es eso lo que te molesta? ¿O es porque Ted fue… ya-sabes-qué, de Potter?

Scorpius, sin descruzar los brazos, pareció enfurruñarse más. Gruñó, se removió y pateó la tierra con los pies.

—También eso. No quiero que el profesor Potter esté con él porque… bueno, porque —miró hacia su padre de reojo, como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que iba a decir—, preferiría que estuviera contigo. —Draco abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Miró fijamente a su hijo y notó que hablaba con sinceridad—. Es que, si tú y el profesor fueran… _más amigos_ de lo que ya son… supongo yo que todos los veranos serían como éste —se explicó Scorpius con lentitud—. Quiero decir, él y Albus estarían con nosotros, y tú y yo… no estaríamos tan…

Hubo un largo silencio, donde Scorpius parecía haber desistido de hablar. Draco, quien intuía lo que hubiera venido a continuación, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al completar:

—¿Solos?

Scorpius asintió y no dijo más.

Draco no sabía qué decir al respecto. Se sentía abrumado por el peso de la confesión de su hijo, y aunque era verdad que la había estado deseando, ahora que la tenía, le parecía difícil de creer. Tal vez entre Albus y Scorpius no existiese nada sexual ni romántico, pero era obvio que a Scorpius le agradaba la compañía del otro muchacho. Eso, sumado a que hacía casi un mes que estudiaban juntos, volvían probable que a Scorpius al fin se le hubiese pasado el capricho hacia Harry Potter y que en vez de él, ahora estuviese entusiasmado por la amistad floreciente que parecía haber entablado con Albus.

Por otra parte, era natural que se sintiese solo en aquella gran Mansión. Draco también se había sentido así. _Todavía se sentía así_. Y más desde que el gran momento de sus días eran los breves ratos que pasaba con Potter.

Draco tuvo que hacer a un lado los recuerdos de tantas tardes de soledad echando de menos las conversaciones con el tutor de su hijo, y aunque se sintió tentado a seguir interrogando a Scorpius al respecto de sus sentimientos, prefirió dejarlo así. Sabía que con los adolescentes funcionaba mejor dejarlos a su aire y que fueran ellos mismos los que expresaran lo que quisieran decir, y lo que no, que se lo callaran. Si Scorpius tenía algo más que confesar, lo diría a su debido tiempo.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecido de que, de cierta manera, su hijo le estuviera dando luz verde para lograr algo con Potter y que, incluso, estuviese celoso por él.

—Es que… ¡míralo, papá! —espetó Scorpius de pronto, bastante enojado y señalando con la cabeza hacia el frente—. ¡Velo, cómo se está luciendo frente al profesor!

Draco giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia delante, y, si no soltó un jadeo de indignación, fue porque justamente tenía a Scorpius a un lado. El joven e "inocente" Ted no sólo estaba luciéndose delante de Potter… ¡estaba intentando seducirlo! No había otra palabra para eso, porque el muy cretino se estaba despojado de sus túnicas, bajándolas cadenciosamente por su cuerpo, dejándolas atoradas en las caderas y pasándose una mano por el torso desnudo. Sí, desnudo. El muy descocado no traía nada debajo, ni camisa ni nada más.

Potter, junto a él, parecía querer mirar hacia otro lado, pero inevitablemente sus ojos parecían trabados en los pectorales del muchacho.

—¡OYE, TED! —gritó Scorpius, provocando que Draco pegara un brinco. Estaba furioso, se notaba, aunque luchaba por disimularlo—. ¿Quieres que te preste una camisa, o qué?

Ted giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban Scorpius y Draco, y les sonrió ampliamente. Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía al comprender lo que Ted se traía entre manos.

—No, primo, gracias. Así estoy bien. Hace suficiente calor como para no traer nada. —Dicho eso, ignoró a los Malfoy y volvió a poner toda su atención en Potter, quien todavía continuaba mirándolo con ojos incrédulos—. Mira, Harry, aquí… —comentó Ted mientras se pasaba un dedo (lenta e impúdicamente) por una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba justo en medio de una de sus tetillas—. Esta es la marca que me quedó cuando aquella redada en Bristol, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando trataron de matarme y luego, tú me llevaste a San Mungo, salvándome la vida.

—A-ajá —escuchó Draco que Potter respondía—. Creo que sí… lo recuerdo.

—Descarado sinvergüenza —susurró Scorpius y su padre no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Draco, cuyos ojos parecían haberse quedado como los de Potter (clavados en la semi-desnudez de Ted), tenía ganas de levantarse del banco e ir a ponerle fin a semejante libertinaje. Sobre todo porque el cuerpo del chico no estaba nada mal… bueno, para ser sinceros —y para dolor de Draco—, la verdad era que estaba _muy bien_. Demasiado bien, tenía que admitir Draco, quien no perdía nota de la manera en que los dedos de Ted se sumergían y deslizaban entre los huecos y líneas formadas por sus pronunciados músculos.

Y la mirada de Potter… Draco casi sintió un dolor físico al descubrir que Potter estaba mirando al chico con la boca abierta. Con enorme decepción —porque había creído que Ted había cedido en sus intentos de volver con el ex auror—, Draco comprendió que el chico en realidad sólo había estado conteniéndose delante de su abuela Andrómeda. Y si ésas eran las maneras en que se insinuaba a Potter delante de otras personas, Draco no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo haría cuando estaban los dos a solas.

¡Con razón Potter había corrido del departamento de aurores! Con semejante acoso, Draco hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Y cuando éste pensaba que la cosa no podía ponerse peor, sucedió el acabose. Ted empujó sus túnicas hacia abajo y descubrió la parte inferior de su cuerpo, la cual, sólo traía cubierta con unos (sensuales) calzoncillos de algodón.

—¡TED LUPIN! —gritó Draco, poniéndose de pie, incapaz de contenerse más. ¿Acaso el muchacho había perdido la chaveta? Nada más faltaba que su propio sobrino confundiera el jardín de su casa con un campo nudista—. ¡VÍSTETE DE INMEDIATO! —le ordenó—. ¡Esta es… es… —la indignación lo hacía tartamudear—, es una casa decente y familiar, y las damas podrían salir en cualquier momento al jardín!

Sí, claro. Como si realmente fuera eso lo que le estuviera importando. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Draco estaba seguro que Astoria adoraría presenciar ese espectáculo en primera fila.

Ted soltó una risita mientras pateaba su túnica para salirse de ella, dejando al descubierto su grandioso par de largas y musculosas piernas. Se agachó a recoger la prenda del suelo, inclinándose delante de Potter y así, mostrándole el trasero. Y Draco supo que, aún enfundado en calzoncillos, eso _tuvo_ que haber sido todo un espectáculo, pues el sonrojo impresionante de Potter lo estableció así.

Scorpius, no pudiendo soportarlo más, también se levantó.

—¡Yo nunca dije que el rugby se jugaba desnudos, imbécil!

—Cálmate, primo —dijo Ted mientras sacaba su varita de algún bolsillo de su túnica—. No por nada soy un genio con la Transformación.

Diciendo eso, se apuntó hacia sus calzoncillos y los convirtió en unos pantalones vaqueros, muy ajustados y descarados para el gusto de Draco. Scorpius pareció relajarse ante eso, pero ya no volvió a sentarse. Draco, al contrario, se sentó de nuevo sobre el banco de piedra, aunque no se podía decir que se sintiese tranquilo.

Porque en realidad no se sintió mejor de ver a Ted vestido (bueno, medio vestido), pues el daño ya estaba hecho. Además, el pensamiento de que Ted _no traía nada_ debajo de esos vaqueros (pues prácticamente ellos eran su ropa interior… al menos, hacía un par de segundos todavía lo eran), resultaba inquietante hasta para Draco. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría Potter ante eso, y más sabiendo que estaba a punto de jugar un partido de rugby contra él.

Casi con resignación, Draco dirigió su mirada hacia Potter, pero la actitud del otro no le decía nada, no le dejaba nada en claro. Lo que sí, Potter había evitado todo contacto visual con Draco, como si estuviera muy avergonzado de la situación como para encararlo. ¿O sería, en todo caso, que estaba demasiado extasiado con el joven Ted como para fijarse en un cuarentón como él?

Una punzada de amargura y aquel terrible sentimiento de inseguridad volvieron a hacer mella en el ánimo de Draco. No podía creer que las cosas estuviesen tomando ese rumbo cuando apenas una hora antes, Draco había estado casi seguro de que Potter correspondía sus sentimientos, cuando Potter le había jurado que no quería saber nada más de Ted Lupin, que estaba demasiado abochornado por haber caído en la tentación y que jamás lo volvería a hacer.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban las pruebas de que Ted no le era indiferente a Potter, después de todo. ¿Y cómo podría, si era joven y tan atractivo? ¿Estaría Potter añorándolo, recordando los momentos de pasión pasados con él?

Esas reflexiones fueron demasiado para Draco. De golpe, se levantó del banco.

—Me regreso a la casa —le dijo a Scorpius.

—No —le respondió su hijo, girándose hacia él y poniéndosele enfrente—. No, papá. Si renuncias ahora… —Scorpius lanzó una significativa mirada hacia Ted y Potter—. No, yo no podría soportarlo. Por favor. No.

Draco miró a su hijo, incrédulo ante su petición, pero incapaz de decirle que ver aquello lo lastimaba demasiado, que necesitaba poner tierra de por medio, que no lo soportaba más.

—¡Dios, Harry! Siempre te dije que te veías muy bien en vaqueros.

La voz de Ted provocó que Draco y Scorpius se giraran a verlos. Y en efecto, Potter también se había quitado su túnica, quedándose sólo en camisa y pantalón. Y, _bendito Merlín_, aunque Draco odiara estar de acuerdo con Ted, la verdad era que Potter se veía buenísimo así. Sus vaqueros, aunque no tan ajustados como los que se había "convertido" Ted, se le apretaban alrededor de las piernas como una segunda piel, oprimiendo la deliciosa carne de los enormes muslos que había debajo. Draco lo miró boquiabierto mientras Potter se giraba para colocar su túnica encima de otro banco, demostrando que Draco no se había equivocado al jurar que su trasero era espectacular. Y entonces, Potter se incorporó y se rió torpemente ante lo dicho por Ted, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y acto seguido, comenzó a doblarse las mangas de su camisa.

—Exageras —fue todo lo que Potter le respondió a su ahijado.

Pero no. Ted no había exagerado. Draco tuvo que cerrar la boca y hacer un esfuerzo para tragar toda la saliva que se le había acumulado, ahora embobado por los brazos de Potter. Dios, es que eran perfectos. Musculosos y cubiertos de un fino vello negro, tal y como habían sido los brazos soñados por Draco durante décadas. Se imaginó esos brazos completamente al desnudo, apoyados sobre una cama y con él en medio. Se imaginó acariciando el torso encima de él mientras su cuerpo era invadido por una polla deliciosa, dura, grande…

Se desplomó sobre el banco, sentándose tan pesadamente que sobresaltó a Scorpius. Éste le lanzó una mirada que era mitad preocupación y mitad diversión, seguramente presintiendo que su padre _ahora sí_ comprendería por qué el profesor Potter era un sueño vuelto realidad.

—Deberías jugar con nosotros, papá —fue todo lo que le dijo.

Draco negó con la cabeza, todavía demasiado mareado como para pensar con claridad.

—No, no. Yo me… divertiré observándolos. Prefiero que sean otros los que se rompan la cabeza, y no yo.

Scorpius soltó una risita.

—De acuerdo. Ah, mira. Ahí vienen Albus y Po… quiero decir, ahí vienen los Potter. Ya era hora.

Scorpius se sonrojó ante su desliz y no dijo más, pero Draco sonrió muy discreto, aparentando que no había escuchado nada. Y también fingió que no se daba cuenta cuando Scorpius devoró con la mirada a Albus, quien, enfundado en uno de sus pantalones más viejos, se veía jodidamente bien para su edad.

Draco meneó la cabeza, suspirando y preguntándose qué diablos tenían los Potter que ejercían ese encanto sobre los pobres e inocentes Malfoy. Y luego, la gente se preguntaba por qué no los soportaban.

Draco no entendía nada del juego que se estaba llevando a cabo. De repente, todos corrían hacia un lado, y luego, hacia el otro; la mayor parte de las veces, alguien llevaba el balón, y algunas otras pocas, lo pateaban. Para anotar, tenían que llegar a un extremo y golpearse contra el suelo junto con el balón, en vez de pasarlo por un aro o algo similar. Y por lo regular, el que traía el balón solía ser aplastado por los del equipo contrario en el intento de detenerlo.

Potter y su hijo Albus, que se suponía integraban un equipo, luchaban por llevar el balón hacia la derecha de donde Draco estaba sentado, mientras que los otros tres lo hacían al lado contrario. Todos se habían quitado sus zapatos y calcetines, y de verdad parecían estar pasando un muy buen rato, derribándose unos a otros a base de empujones, tirones de ropa o "placajes", como había dicho Scorpius que se llamaba a ese movimiento de arrojarse con todo el peso hacia el cuerpo del oponente, abrazándolo o sujetándolo para que soltara el balón.

Le bastaron unos pocos minutos de observación para llegar a la conclusión de que los jugadores de rugby tenían que ser todos gays. Si no, Draco no se explicaba cómo demonios un heterosexual podía soportar que lo manosearan de aquella manera. Bueno, era cierto que se trataba de algo involuntario, pero no por eso dejaba de ser _manoseo_, al fin y al cabo.

Y era por eso que Draco estaba pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida (y a los cuarenta y tantos, eso ya era mucho decir). Podía apostar su fortuna a que Ted Lupin estaba _tocando_ a Potter mucho, _mucho_ más de lo necesario.

Claro que hubiera sido muy fácil evitar aquel sufrimiento: hubiera bastado con levantarse y regresar a la Mansión a encerrarse en su despacho o a charlar con las mujeres, pero… Draco no podía hacer eso. Porque hacerlo equivalía, como Scorpius le había dicho, a dejarle el campo abierto a aquel cretino. Y aunque entre Draco y Potter no había sucedido nada ni existía ningún compromiso, Draco no podía darse por vencido hasta estar seguro de que aquellas miradas cargadas de significado que Potter le había dedicado en la mesa, no habían expresado lo que él había creído: que Potter, de algún modo, sentía lo mismo que él.

Potter, mucho más bueno en aquel deporte y mucho más arrojado que Albus, era quien llevaba el balón a su favor la mayoría de las veces, motivo por el cual estaba más expuesto a los placajes de los demás. Y como Ted Lupin era el más rápido entre los integrantes de su equipo, siempre dejaba a James y Scorpius atrás (especialmente si se trataba de placar a su padrino). Qué casualidad.

Draco estaba que se lo llevaba el tren. ¿Es que nadie más que él lo notaba? ¿Nadie decía nada? ¿Eso no estaba prohibido por el reglamento o algo? Miraba a Potter ser placado una y otra vez por Ted y se sentía tan furioso que sabía que en cualquier momento se levantaría a hechizar a algo o… a alguien. Especialmente si ese alguien era un joven de cabello azul.

—¿No se da por vencido, cierto?

La voz de Astoria atravesó la neblina de rabia que obnubilaba el cerebro de Draco. Éste levantó la cabeza hacia su izquierda y ahí estaba ella, mirando con atención, no a él, sino al partido. Los jugadores, risueños y divertidos, ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Draco, moviéndose a un lado para hacerle espacio a su esposa.

Astoria se sentó junto a él suspirando con profundidad.

—Teddy. Digo que no cede en su empeño por… _reconquistar_ a Harry.

Draco miró a Astoria sin sorprenderse mucho de que ella ya supiera la verdad. Con su don, podía haberlo visto en la mente de cualquiera de los muchos que conocían el supuesto "secreto" de la relación entre Ted y Potter.

—Mi tía Andrómeda no está enterada, ¿cierto? —preguntó Draco con aprensión, recordando a Potter y su mortificación al respecto.

Astoria negó con la cabeza, girándose al fin hacia Draco y sonriéndole con comprensión.

—No te alarmes, querido, ella no está enterada. Yo sé que ninguno de ustedes quiere que sea así. Ni siquiera Teddy, que sabe que su abuela lo mataría si llega a averiguarlo. —Miró elocuentemente a Draco—. Quiero decir que lo matará a él, no a Harry.

Draco apretó los labios y miró hacia el suelo.

—Yo no estoy preocupado por Potter, si es lo que estás insinuando. Si por mí fuera, enteraría a mi tía y miraría complacido como ella lo fríe a _crucios_.

—Mentiroso —sonrió Astoria. Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza, rindiéndose ante la realidad de que jamás podría engañar a su esposa—. No deberías irritarte por lo que Teddy haga o deje de hacer. Harry no regresará con él.

—Astoria…

—Espera, no me interrumpas. —Astoria lo tomó de la mano y lo miró directamente a los ojos; estaba inquieta por algo—. Lo único a lo que le temo es que tú quieras divorciarte de mí y me pidas que deje la Mansión. No soportaría vivir lejos de aquí, de esta casa. De Scorp y de ti.

Draco se rió suavemente.

—Pero, ¿qué incoherencias dices, mujer? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Astoria apretó mucho más la mano de Draco mientras dirigía su triste mirada hacia Potter.

—De ti y de él. De que tengo miedo que él no te acepte si no te has separado de mí.

Draco, comprendiendo, le correspondió el apretón a Astoria y le palmeó su pequeña y elegante mano.

—Dulzura, si Potter me quisiera, tendría que aceptarme con el paquete completo: esposa, hijo, responsabilidades familiares, neurosis y manías. —Astoria se rió un poco y Draco sonrió desconsoladamente—. El problema es que, después de hoy, creo que no existirá ninguna oportunidad de "aceptación" de su parte. No como veo que se están desarrollando las cosas entre nosotros, y entre él y Ted.

Con la cabeza señaló hacia los jugadores de rugby, demasiado temeroso de voltear a verlos y de descubrir a Ted aplastando con su propio cuerpo a Potter, como venía haciéndolo desde que había comenzado el partido.

Astoria sonrió y suspiró; parecía mucho más tranquila.

—¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? —le preguntó a Draco.

Draco sonrió.

—Y yo a ti, mujer. Así que déjate de histerismos y regresa a la casa antes de que venga mi tía a buscarte y descubra a su nieto restregándose contra Harry Potter.

Astoria se rió.

—Cariño, adoro que tengas sentido del humor aún cuando estás muriéndote de los celos. —Draco abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar eso, cuando Astoria lo silenció y continuó hablando—: No te atrevas a negarlo; desde la casa pude ver el humo que estás echando por las orejas. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No tienes por qué angustiarte.

Draco la miró levantarse y arreglarse la túnica.

—Sin embargo, aunque Harry no piensa regresar con Teddy, no debes dejarle a él todo el trabajo —prosiguió Astoria—. Él necesita estar seguro de que tú no harás lo mismo que hizo Teddy, si no, no hará ningún movimiento hacia ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Draco, sin poder evitar sentirse algo nervioso ante lo mucho que Astoria parecía estar enterada de los hechos.

—Harry necesita saber si estás dispuesto a mantenerlo en secreto. Si estás dispuesto a no presumir a todo el mundo que te estás acostando con el "héroe del mundo mágico" y a tomar las cosas con calma para que sus hijos puedan aceptarlo. Y, sobre todo, requiere saber que tú lo quieres por quién es, no por la fama que trae detrás.

Draco casi se ahoga.

—¡Merlín, mujer! ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Astoria sólo sonrió y Draco negó con la cabeza—. Sí, sí, no me lo digas. Ya sé. Potter es un maldito "libro abierto" para ti, bla, bla.

Astoria volvió a reírse con aquella risa hermosa y cantarina que tenía y que era una de las cosas de ella que más gustaba a Draco.

—No tienes idea de lo fácil que es leer a Harry —le dijo cuando terminó de reír—. Es tan trasparente con sus sentimientos, aún más que con sus pensamientos. Por ejemplo, desde el primer día que se sentó a comer a nuestra mesa, me di cuenta que ya estaba mirándote a ti con otros ojos.

Draco soltó un bufido al recordarlo. Claro, había sido la tarde que Harry había creído que lo mataría al haber descubierto lo que estaba sucediendo con Scorpius. Miró hacia Astoria, ¿entonces, ella sabía…?

Astoria sólo abrió mucho los ojos ante su mirada interrogativa.

—¿Te estás preguntando si estoy enterada del encaprichamiento que tuvo Scorp con Harry? —Draco inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con frustración. Había sido demasiado pedir que ella no lo supiera—. Por supuesto que lo supe, pero no me preocupé. Supe que Harry jamás le faltaría al respeto de ninguna manera. Y menos cuando vi que sólo se derretía mirándote a ti.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Draco, removiéndose inquieto en el banco de piedra—. No digas tonterías.

—Ay, cariño. ¿Cómo puedes no ver lo evidente? —dijo ella con un suspiro cansado—. Harry ha estado loco por ti casi desde el primer día que puso un pie en nuestra casa, al grado de que hubo una temporada que no podía mirarme a mí a los ojos. Seguro que el pobre hombre se sentía culpable de "desear follarse a mi esposo" más que nada en el mundo —Astoria se rió y Draco la miró boquiabierto—. Bueno, mejor vuelvo a la casa antes de que venga Andrómeda a buscarme —añadió, mirando hacia la Mansión.

Astoria le tomó ambos lados de la cabeza a Draco y bajó la cara dispuesta a darle un beso en la coronilla. Pero Draco elevó su rostro y besó a la mujer en los labios, sonriéndole. Astoria, algo sorprendida, se separó de él, le sonrió y, con pasos suaves, se alejó de ahí.

Draco miró sobre su hombro cómo Astoria llegaba hasta la casa y entraba por una de las puertas traseras, y entonces, se armó de valor y volvió a mirar al frente. El juego de rugby proseguía como unos momentos antes, y Draco se preguntó si no pensaban parar nunca. Lo que Astoria acababa de decirle no había hecho más que ponerlo más alterado e irritable de lo que ya se encontraba antes, y de verdad, aquella espera —la espera para hablar con Potter, para decirle lo que sentía por él, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él—, lo estaba matando con una agonía lenta y tortuosa.

En ese momento, Potter llevaba el balón; iba riéndose y esquivando a los chicos con ágiles movimientos de zigzag. Scorpius intentó placarlo, pero Potter estiró un brazo justo a tiempo y, apoyándose del pecho de Scorpius, pudo moverlo hacia atrás y quitárselo de encima. A consecuencia de eso, Potter se rió más, Albus gritó algo que sonó a "¡Bien hecho, papá!", y Draco tuvo que sonreír. Tuvo que hacerlo porque la felicidad de Potter… de _Harry_, era contagiosa.

Y de pronto, Draco se vio invadido por la emoción del juego, y bastaron unos segundos de desear con todo su corazón que Harry pudiera hacer una anotación para comprender por qué ese deporte de los muggles desataba tantas pasiones. Sin darse cuenta, Draco se sentó más erguido, abrió mucho los ojos y no los despegó de la loca carrera que Harry llevaba rumbo a su meta.

—Vamos, Harry, vamos —susurró sin poder contenerse, bebiéndose la imagen de aquel Harry tan despreocupado y libre, tan sonrojado y sonriente; de un Harry corriendo sin zapatos por el césped del jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, con un balón ovalado bajo el brazo, sus vaqueros llenos de lodo y su camisa con algunos botones abiertos, revelando un poco de su morena piel.

El corazón de Draco parecía a punto de explotar. Jamás creyó que podría querer tanto a alguien como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Querer a alguien con quien ni siquiera se había besado, a alguien con quien ni siquiera sabía si tenía posibilidades o no. Aquello era un desastre total, pero no podía seguir negándoselo ya. Ni tampoco podía soportar continuar con esa agonía por un día más.

Con la mirada fija en la loca carrera que Harry llevaba y esperando a que anotara, Draco no vio de dónde salió Ted Lupin hasta que éste estuvo justo a un lado de Harry, llegando a él con la velocidad y la fuerza de un tren que se ha quedado sin frenos y dándole un violento placaje. Inclinado como iba, Ted llegó hasta Harry con los brazos justo a la altura de las caderas del otro, deteniéndolo en su marcha y haciendo que diera una voltereta en el aire. Y Draco no pudo perderse _la mano_ de Ted que se introdujo en el hueco de las dos piernas de Harry, mano que —maldita fuera—, estaba oprimiendo a Harry justo _ahí_, en su entrepierna.

Harry cayó al suelo boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, todavía sosteniendo fuertemente el balón y llevándose a Ted consigo, pues el cretino tenía su brazo tan atorado entre las piernas de Harry, que no podía haberse liberado.

Draco se puso de pie y apretó los puños a los costados, respirando con dificultad. Todavía, _todavía_ encima de que Lupin lo había detenido, ahora el maldito estaba _sobándolo_. ¿Por qué nadie paraba el comportamiento de ese degenerado?

Ted se echó encima de Harry con el pretexto de quitarle el balón. Pero Draco casi gimió de angustia cuando notó la manera en que Ted hacía el movimiento: colocándose a la misma altura que su padrino, pecho contra pecho —"Oh, Dios, ese pecho juvenil y desnudo encima del de _mi_ Harry", pensaba Draco con horror—, y todavía peor, con su cadera sobre la cadera del otro. Y para empeorar la situación, James, Scorpius y Albus se lanzaron encima de Ted, aplastando entre todos al pobre Harry en su lucha por tomar el balón. Pero en lo único que Draco podía pensar era que el peso extra de los tres chicos haría que Ted y Harry estuvieran más pegados el uno al otro. Algo terrorífico, por decir lo menos.

Incapaz de esperar más, Draco caminó hacia allá. No tenía idea de qué era lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que hacer algo. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando, necesitaba averiguar si Harry tenía todavía algún interés en el muchacho Lupin o si ya… no…

Algo raro ocurrió en el montón de cuerpos sudorosos y llenos de barro que estaba en el suelo. De pronto, pareció como si hubiera disminuido de tamaño, como si los hombres que estaban abajo (Ted y Harry), y que en ese momento no eran visibles, hubiesen sido aplastados contra la tierra o enterrados en ella.

James, Scorpius y Albus hicieron diferentes expresiones de dolor cuando cayeron los tres al suelo, soltando palabrotas mientras intentaban incorporarse. Draco miró, con creciente horror, que no había rastro de Harry ni de Ted.

—¡Se desaparecieron! —gritó James.

Draco y Scorpius intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de que Draco clavara sus ojos en el sitio donde, un instante antes, Harry y Ted habían estado tirados. No le cupo duda de que uno de los dos había conjurado la desaparición conjunta, arrastrando al otro junto con él.

Mientras todos se miraban sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, los chicos todavía jadeando después de la carrera y el juego, Draco sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Podía apostar su fortuna que eso era obra del cabrón de Ted, quien sabía que los terrenos de los Malfoy te permitían la desaparición siempre y cuando te trasladaras a otra parte dentro de sus perímetros.

Apretando los puños a sus costados e intentando disimular su furia y sus celos, Draco no quiso ni pensar en lo que haría el maldito ahora que se encontraba a solas con Harry en alguna parte de la Mansión.

Más le valía a Potter saber cómo quitárselo de encima, porque si no, Draco iba a matarlos a los dos.

* * *


	9. Sólo con Harry

—Pero, ¿tu casa no tiene encantamiento anti-desaparición, como en Hogwarts? —le preguntó un ansioso Albus a Scorpius—. Creía que sí.

Scorpius asintió, el ceño fruncido con gran enojo.

—Sí lo tiene, si lo que quieres es salir al exterior o entrar de él. Pero —Scorpius miró a su padre antes de completar—… las protecciones sí te permiten desaparecerte y aparecer aquí mismo, dentro de los terrenos. —Giró su cuerpo hacia la casa—. O dentro de la Mansión.

—Pero, ¿por qué harían _eso_? —chilló James en un tono incrédulo—. Y, ¡¿adónde se han ido?

Todos se miraron entre ellos y guardaron un incómodo silencio, la respuesta a la pregunta de James flotando encima de sus cabezas. Todos sabían exactamente por qué había ocurrido eso, aunque nadie lo diría en voz alta; mucho menos Draco, aunque por dentro podía haberse deshecho en pedazos a la desazón.

James se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

—¡Maldito Teddy! —masculló.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo el intento de correr. Seguramente la vergüenza que sentía era demasiada como para soportarla, o tal vez pensaba en ir a buscar a su padre a cada rincón de la Mansión. Pero antes de que pudiera pegar carrera, Draco se adelantó hasta él y lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

—No, James —le ordenó. El chico miró a Draco con gesto sorprendido, pero obedeció y se detuvo. Draco, sin soltarlo, continuó diciéndole—: Tienes que comprender que Ted y tu padre son dos adultos hechos y derechos, y como tales, pueden y deben arreglar sus problemas... a solas.

James miró a Draco con resentimiento, al comprender que el hombre tenía conocimiento del famoso secreto que envolvía a su padre y al chico Lupin. Sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar.

—Pero, señor Malfoy… eso, _eso_ no está bien. No es normal.

Draco notó, por rabillo del ojo, que Albus se removía inquieto ahí donde estaba parado ante lo dicho por su hermano.

—¿Normal? —preguntó Draco en tono mordaz, todavía sin soltar al chico—. ¿Quién establece lo que es normal? ¿Quién pone las reglas de eso? —James no dijo nada, sólo frunció los labios; parecía decepcionado de que Draco no apoyara su planteamiento—. En todo caso, James —continuó Draco—, lamento informarte que tú tampoco eres normal. ¿O acaso es normal que tú, siendo un mago, hayas jugado un deporte muggle en el jardín de mi casa? ¿Tú te consideras normal? Recuerda que a los magos los quemaron vivos durante muchos años, porque la gente creía que eran _anormales_. ¿Qué me dices a eso? ¿Aceptas que alguien te tache de "anormal" sólo por ser quién eres?

James pareció pensarlo durante un momento, pero entonces, de un tirón, se zafó del agarre de Draco y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la casa. Albus iba a correr detrás, pero Draco lo detuvo con una seña.

—Déjalo, Albus. Necesita asimilarlo. Ya lo entenderá.

Albus asintió y clavó la mirada en el suelo, completamente sonrojado y apenado ante lo sucedido. Parecía sentirse fuera de lugar y sin saber cómo actuar.

Entonces, inesperadamente, Scorpius se acercó a él. Tanto, que sus brazos casi quedaron uno junto al otro. El corazón de Draco dio un vuelvo al ver ese gesto. Albus también se sorprendió; levantó la cara rápidamente, observando a Scorpius con estupefacción. Era un gesto de apoyo, silencioso, pero más que elocuente.

—¿Quieres… —comenzó a decir un dubitativo Scorpius—, quieres ir a mi cuarto para… bueno, para que te des una ducha y puedas ponerte tu ropa de nuevo? Sólo si quieres, claro.

A Albus casi se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

—¡Claro, me encantaría! —contestó al instante. Scorpius sonrió, y Albus pareció arrepentirse de ser tan obvio. Para disimular, bajó la mirada hacia sus pantalones llenos de lodo—. Digo… más bien…. Te lo agradecería porque sí… lo necesito. Creo.

Si Draco no hubiera tenido el corazón tan oprimido como lo sentía, tal vez se hubiera reído de buena gana de la cara de felicidad que Albus llevaba mientras se alejaba caminando junto con Scorpius rumbo a la casa. Y en cuanto ellos se adelantaron un poco, Draco también comenzó a andar, tratando de no pensar —pero haciéndolo, de todas formas— en Ted y en Harry, en dónde estarían en ese momento… o qué sería lo que estarían haciendo.

Evitó pasar por el saloncito donde estaba Astoria con sus invitadas, y subió rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a su despacho. Su mente no dejaba de trabajar, intentando descubrir qué era lo que había pasado y en qué maldito momento él había perdido a Harry a ese grado. Y cuando llegó a la puerta de su querida oficina, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

Si Harry o Ted —cualquiera de los dos— se habían aparecido en algún lado de la Mansión, tendría que haber sido en un sitio que conocieran previamente. Y, si mal no recordaba Draco, los dos sólo conocían, aparte de los lugares habituales como el comedor, el salón, las escaleras o el vestíbulo…

_La biblioteca_.

Draco aceleró la velocidad de sus movimientos. Entró como tromba a su despacho y se dirigió enseguida al escritorio. Llegando a él, dudó por un momento —no debía, no tenía derecho, sólo se haría daño—, pero finalmente, se decidió. Levantó la mano y abrió la tapa del libro encantado.

El estómago se le contrajo dolorosamente al escuchar la voz de Ted emergiendo de él.

_"… no hago otra cosa, Harry, no lo hago. Siempre eres tú el que ocupa mis pensamientos, no he podido olvidarte… Por favor…" _

Draco se desplomó sobre su sillón, de pronto demasiado débil como para sostenerse de pie.

_"Te necesito. ¡Puedes regresar al trabajo, sé que Shacklebolt te devolvería tu puesto de jefe en un dos por tres, sólo tendrías que pedírselo! Por favor, Harry… ahí ya nada es lo mismo sin ti."_

_"No, Teddy. Ya no puedo regresar ahí. Me gusta mi trabajo como profesor, ya no quiero arriesgar la vida. Necesito pensar en mis hijos, y más ahora que Ginny no está. Y no entiendo por qué estamos volviendo a hablar de algo que, yo creí, ya había quedado claro." _

Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos cuando escuchó la voz de Harry. Dios, el dolor que desgarró su alma no tenía comparación a nada que hubiese sentido antes. ¿Por qué Harry sonaba de aquella manera, tan jadeante, sin aliento…? ¿Por qué?

_"¿Y yo? ¿No te importa que yo esté en peligro constante? ¿Ya no cuidarás de mí?"_

_"No intentes chantajearme con eso, Teddy. Tú elegiste ese camino. Ahora, hazme el favor de quitar las protecciones que has puesto y…"_

_"Sí quise ser auror fue sólo para estar junto a ti…"_insistió el chico, sin hacer caso de lo que Harry le pedía. ¿Protecciones, había dicho Harry? ¿Entonces Ted lo tenía atrapado en la biblioteca? "Vaya con el cabroncete, auror aprovechado", pensó Draco con rabia. Pero, ¿qué demonios esperaba Harry para hechizarlo, quitarle su varita o algo?, se preguntó con desesperación.

_"Pues muy mal hecho",_ respondió Harry con tono enfadado y casi paternal . _"Debiste pensar en ti primero." _Draco escuchó que Harry suspiraba profundamente, como si estuviera hasta el gorro de la situación. _"Teddy, en serio, será mejor que quites las protecciones, no me obligues a…"_

Algo interrumpió a Harry. Sonidos de forcejeo y gemidos brotaron del libro, taladrando sin piedad los oídos de Draco.

—¡¿Qué diablos esperas para quitártelo de encima, Potter? —le gritó al libro, aunque sabía que no tenía caso. Del otro libro encantado no podían salir voces, sólo servía sólo para captar los sonidos de su alrededor.

_"Oh, Harry. Por favor… recuerda… recuerda lo mucho que…"_

_"¡No, Teddy, NO!" _

Ruidos de más jadeos y un golpe sordo, como si algo hubiera caído. Draco sólo rogaba que no fueran ellos dos, el uno sobre el otro.

_ "Pero, ¡¿por qué? ¡Ya te dije que ahora sí estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras, lo que me pidas, lo que…!"_

_"¡Eso ya no importa! Ya no puedo estar contigo. Yo… me he enamorado de otra persona. Y a ti sólo te quiero como a un… bueno, no así. No de esa forma." _

Draco se quedó boquiabierto durante algunos segundos, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, de felicidad, Merlín, no sabía de qué… pero haber oído aquello se sentía inmensamente bien.

_"Mentiroso, sólo lo dices para que no insista."_

_"No es así. Te juro que es verdad. Es alguien de mi misma edad, y yo… simplemente, estoy loco por…"_

_"¡¿Quién es? ¿Es una mujer? ¿La conozco?" _preguntó Ted con la voz tan llena de dolor que Draco "casi" pudo sentir lástima por él.

_"Es… mira, Teddy, no puedo decírtelo. Yo… en realidad no sé si me corresponde, o si de verdad tengo alguna oportunidad. Si las cosas salen bien, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo."_

Draco soltó un resoplido de incredulidad. ¿Qué si él le correspondía a Harry? Merlín, este hombre realmente era caso perdido.

_"Ahora, quita el encantamiento de la puerta o la haré explotar" _continuó Harry, sonando cada vez más enojado e impaciente_, "No me importa si llamamos la atención de todo el mundo, incluyendo a tu abuela. Y si ella viene aquí, le diré lo que hemos estado haciendo. Tú decide, Ted."_

_"Pero, Harry… yo todavía…"_

_"Teddy. Basta. Simplemente… déjalo pasar. Se terminó, ¿entiendes? Esto se terminó."_

Hubo una larga pausa y, finalmente, Draco escuchó que la puerta se abría. Pasos apresurados, y, enseguida, unos más desganados que siguieron a los primeros. Entonces, la biblioteca se quedó en silencio y Draco, al fin, pudo respirar. Cerró el libro con gran lentitud, sintiendo una especie de aturdimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Dios, cómo necesitaba un whisky de fuego.

Casi se había bebido la botella completa cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, arrastrando la voz.

La puerta se abrió y fue Harry quien asomó la cabeza.

—Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —le rogó. Draco escuchó el tono culpable en su voz, y se regocijó inmensamente con ello. Era reconfortante saber que también Harry estaba experimentando, al menos, un poco del sufrimiento que Draco había tenido que pasar por su causa.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no? —respondió con frialdad, acomodándose en su sillón y girándolo hacia un lado para no mirarlo de frente.

Harry entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Draco lo miró de reojo.

Se había duchado. Eso, o se había aplicado algún encantamiento de limpieza, porque el sudor y el lodo, productos del juego de la tarde, habían desaparecido de su cara y pelo. Y de nuevo traía puestas sus sencillas túnicas de profesor. Caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó sin esperar a ser invitado.

—Malfoy… —comenzó con tono angustiado—. Siento mucho lo que pasó.

Draco negó con la cabeza, moviendo una mano como restándole importancia.

—Pues no lo sientas, Potter. Tú y Ted Lupin son dos adultos muy libres de hacer lo que les dé la gana. —Se giró hacia Harry y lo miró a los ojos, siendo más cruel de lo que debía, porque sabía que, al final, no había ocurrido nada entre ellos—. Pero, para la siguiente ocasión que quieras follarte a tu ahijado, te suplicaría que no usaras mi casa para… eso.

Harry negó tan rápido con la cabeza que Draco juraba que se había desnucado, como mínimo.

—No, Malfoy, te equivocas. Sé que eso es lo que pudo parecer, pero te aseguro que entre Teddy y yo no pasó nada. Solamente estuvimos hablando. —Draco no dijo nada, y Harry pareció comenzar a desesperarse. Se removió inquieto en la silla y continuó balbuceando—: Lo siento mucho, en serio. No fue mi intención hacer algo que, ante los ojos de todos pareció… bueno, lo que pareció. Yo… he hablado con Ted. Sabe que hizo… que hizo mal en desaparecernos así dentro de tu casa. Está dispuesto a pedirte una disculpa.

—Dile a tu amorcito que no se preocupe, que su tío Draco no está enojado —ironizó Draco con una sonrisa fiera y altanera.

—¡Él no es mi amorcito, Malfoy! —respondió Harry con voz dolida—. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe eso. No fui yo quien convocó la desaparición conjunta, ¿de acuerdo? Fue él, pero… aún así. ¡No pasó nada entre nosotros, por Merlín! ¡Tienes que creerme!

Draco se levantó intempestivamente y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio.

—¡¿Y para qué, Potter? ¡¿PARA QUÉ? ¡Ya te lo dije, no me importa! Tú eres libre, y yo, yo… soy un hombre casado y…

Harry también se puso de pie, en absoluto intimidado. Tenía una mirada de fuego en los ojos, pero no era odio. Era algo más intenso que Draco no podía reconocer.

—Los dos sabemos que no estás _realmente_ casado —le espetó—. Que si quieres, puedes… puedes…

El titubeo de Harry hizo reír a Draco. Y su risa desconcertó a Harry, quien sólo lo miró guardando silencio.

—¿Qué, Potter? ¿QUÉ? —gritó Draco, dejando de reír de inmediato, rodeando el escritorio y casi tropezando con sus piernas en el proceso. Llegó hasta Harry y se paró apenas a un palmo de distancia de él—. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer, Potter? ¡Dime que es lo que puedo hacer, porque ni yo mismo lo sé! —bramó y Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero no se movió—. ¡Dime que puedo pararme ante ti, y decirte lo mucho que te deseo, lo mucho que te he deseado desde que estábamos en el colegio, que a mí no me importa si tengo que guardar mil secretos con tal de…! Con tal de… —Harry estaba boquiabierto, y Draco, aterrorizado por sus confesiones, dio un paso atrás—. Con tal de… estar contigo.

Harry cerró la boca que había tenido abierta. Sin decir nada, sólo miró a Draco a los ojos, como intentando saber si el hombre hablaba con la verdad. Draco, desesperado, continuó:

—Si tú quieres mantenerlo oculto, por mí está bien. Si quieres publicarlo en _El Profeta_, también. No me importa. No quiero estar con Potter, el héroe. Sino con Harry… sólo con Harry.

Bajó la mirada, sintiendo tanta rabia por haberse confesado, como había sentido un par de horas antes, cuando creía que Harry caería de nuevo bajo los encantos de Ted Lupin. Sólo que en ese momento, la rabia era contra él mismo. Y contra Astoria, que tenía la culpa de todo, por decirle las cosas que le había dicho.

La cara le ardía de vergüenza, semejante declaración sería digna de un Hufflepuff, no de un Slytherin como él, y quería que la Tierra se lo tragara, y más porque pasaban y pasaban los segundos y Harry no hacía nada, no decía nada… y…

Y entonces, unas manos poderosas lo tomaron de los brazos, obligándolo a caminar un paso al frente y a levantar el rostro. Harry estaba ahí, agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que sus manos parecían tenazas sobre Draco, lastimándolo. Draco lo miró a la cara y descubrió que Harry lo estaba observando con tanta intensidad que parecía querer atravesarlo.

—Draco —suspiró, y su aliento, cálido y dulzón, llegó hasta la boca de Draco, provocando que la abriera sin poder evitarlo, ocasionando que un estremecimiento lo hiciera temblar—… si no fuera porque sé que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad…

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién dijo que estoy borracho? —preguntó con indignación, aunque la inestabilidad de su cuerpo afirmaba lo contrario—. Yo no estoy borracho, Potter, te equivocas y pu…

Pero Draco no "pu" nada, porque la cara de Harry se acercó a la suya, lenta pero constante, y con una última mirada de reconocimiento, Harry cerró los ojos (Dios, Draco podía verlo, podía ver sus pestañas tan negras, tan cerca), y lo besó.

El agarre que Harry tenía sobre sus brazos pareció apretarse todavía más, mientras que sus labios tocaban los de Draco con tanta suavidad, con tanta delicadeza, que Draco tuvo que gimotear ante la intensidad de esos sentimientos. Y fue ese sonido, el de su involuntario gimoteo, el que pareció darle a Harry el valor para cubrir por completo la boca de Draco con la suya, oprimiendo fuerte y duro, gimiendo de puro gusto, pasando la lengua por el labio inferior de Draco, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y llevando una mano hasta su nuca. Draco sintió esa mano peinarle el cabello y fue como un choque eléctrico que casi lo hizo saltar. Merlín, si así se sentía sólo eso, no quería imaginarse lo que sería lo demás.

Separó sus labios, ansioso por probar. Harry volvió a gemir y sumergió sin miramientos la lengua en las profundidades de la boca de Draco, obligándolo a jadear. Pero de repente, Harry se movió para atrás, separándose bruscamente y dejando a Draco con una terrible hambre de más.

—Espera —jadeó, y Draco lo miró quitarse las gafas y arrojarlas encima del escritorio. Harry sonrió y volvió a poner su mano donde estaba antes, pasándola primero por la mejilla y cuello de Draco, provocando que se estremeciera de placer—. Así está mejor. No he estado esperando tanto por este momento, como para sacarte un ojo con las gafas —murmuró Harry, sonriendo.

Draco cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza hacia la mano de Harry, invadido por una alegría que era difícil de describir. La mano de Harry se enterró de nuevo en su pelo, y la otra lo tomó de la barbilla, dirigiéndolo de nuevo hacia un beso. Draco se dejó llevar, permitiéndose ser tomado así por Harry, y, sin poder aguantar más sin tocarlo, elevó sus manos —le estaban temblando, por Merlín— hasta aferrarlas de la túnica del moreno a la altura de su pecho.

—Harry —susurró contra los labios del otro cuando una breve pausa entre beso y beso se lo permitió—. Dios, Harry.

El beso se convirtió en algo más fiero; la boca de Harry aplastaba la suya, el peso de su cuerpo comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás. Draco, medio ebrio como se encontraba, trastabilló un poco, incapaz de conservar bien el equilibrio.

Y entonces, Harry, sin dejar de besarlo, lo tomó de nuevo de los brazos para poder tirar de él. Los giró a ambos y apoyó a Draco de espaldas contra el escritorio, y acto seguido, se oprimió por completo contra su cuerpo.

Draco, que no se había dado cuenta lo excitado que estaba hasta ese momento, percibió una dureza gemela a la suya: era el miembro de Harry justo contra el de él, tocándose, restregándose, _reconociéndose_. Y el siseo liberado por Harry ante aquella audaz caricia no fue nada comparado al gemido que salió de los labios de Draco.

—A tu cuarto —comenzó a suplicar Harry sin dejar de besarlo, sin dejar de oprimirse contra él, desesperado, desabrochando los botones de la túnica de Draco—, llévanos a tu cuarto…

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo —lloriqueó—, estoy demasiado ebrio.

Harry se separó algunos centímetros de él, pero no por eso dejó de abrirle la túnica. Le sonrió de una manera que sólo se podía clasificar como encantadora.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír, acariciando el pecho de Draco sobre la tela de su camisa y arrancándole indecorosos jadeos—, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, cuando estés un poco menos… alegre.

Harry soltó una risita mientras se inclinaba sobre Draco de nuevo y le mordía y lamía el cuello. Merlín, aquello era fabuloso, Draco estaba tan caliente, tan fogoso, que sentía que ardería en llamas en cualquier momento. Las manos de Harry, hábiles y gentiles, comenzaron a desabrocharle el pantalón.

—Pero no me voy a ir —dijo Harry, incorporándose y mirando a Draco a los ojos—, sin probarte primero.

Lo besó en la boca de una manera tan profunda, tan lenta y entregada, que Draco supo que no había en la vida algo mejor que eso. Y después de lo que parecieron ser minutos completos del mejor beso que había experimentado jamás, Harry se separó, le sonrió, y se hincó frente a él.

—Oh, mi-mi Dios —tartamudeó Draco cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que Harry estaba a punto de hacer.

Harry, con lentitud y manos temblorosas, le bajó el pantalón, permitiendo que éste cayera por sí solo hasta sus tobillos. Miró el bulto que Draco tenía debajo de sus calzoncillos, y éste podía jurar que escuchó la manera en que Harry tragaba saliva.

—No tienes idea —dijo Harry con voz ronca, mirando un breve instante hacia arriba, hacia los ojos de Draco—, lo demente que me estaba volviendo tu presencia. Hubo días en los que pensé renunciar a la tutoría de lo mucho que te deseaba, de lo loco que me ponía saber que estabas casado y que jamás podríamos... Pero entonces, me dijiste que tú y Astoria no… Y yo… Dios mío, desde ese día sólo he pensado en hacerte _esto_.

Como si no pudiera contenerse más, Harry bajó la mirada y se inclinó, depositando su boca sobre la erección de Draco, gimiendo y liberando una ráfaga de hálito ardiente que casi hace caer al rubio encima de él. Draco llevó las manos a cada lado del escritorio y se aferró de ahí, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en esa magnífica sensación.

El aire frío que cubrió su miembro cuando Harry lo liberó y le bajó los húmedos calzoncillos, lo hizo estremecer. Abrió los ojos y miró cómo Harry empujaba su prenda íntima hasta abajo, observando con ojos codiciosos la polla de Draco, hinchada, enrojecida, goteando de la punta.

Harry le dio un lengüetazo justo ahí, bebiéndose el preseminal de Draco como si fuera el más dulce néctar, liberando un "Mmmm" de placer, y Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo, aunque no quería hacerlo. Harry abrió la boca por completo, sumergiendo la erección de Draco lo más que pudo hacerlo, y Draco podía sentir su lengua caliente lamiéndolo, pudo sentir la garganta de Harry chocando contra la cabeza de su miembro, pudo sentir sus dientes, raspando apenas levemente, sus labios apretando con fuerza, y… Y las manos de Harry acariciando sus caderas, sus testículos, sus piernas.

Harry se movió hacia atrás, casi liberando la polla de Draco. Éste gimió; así de avasallante había sido la sensación. Harry soltó una risita y volvió a comérselo por completo.

Entonces Draco sintió que Harry se movía, que hacía algo con sus manos… Draco no sabía qué, estaba demasiado extraviado en su lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos, de no perderse ni un solo segundo de aquella deliciosa vista, de esa cabeza de cabello negro bombeando enfrente de su entrepierna, de su propia polla entrando y saliendo de aquella boca tantas noches por él soñada, y de pronto, los dedos de Harry hurgaron por debajo de sus testículos, y Draco los sintió demasiado húmedos, demasiado resbalosos…

—Sí… —suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Harry al percibir que sus dedos estaban impregnados con lubricante. Abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, y Harry, contando con el permiso implícito con aquel movimiento, sumergió uno de sus dedos en las profundidades de la carne de Draco.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo largamente, abriendo más las piernas, casi derrumbándose. El dígito de Harry había entrado con experta facilidad y de inmediato toqueteó en búsqueda de su próstata, mientras aquella boca no dejaba de chuparlo, de besarlo, de lamerlo.

Todo aquello, junto, fue demasiado.

Draco eyaculó con fuerza en cuanto Harry acarició el punto preciso. Vació su alma en la boca de Harry con espasmos que parecieron durar siglos y siglos y fueron lo mejor que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando todo terminó, Draco se desplomó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre sus papeles del escritorio y luchando por respirar. Y en medio de aquella increíble sensación de letargo, Draco percibió que Harry retiraba su dedo del interior de su cuerpo y comenzaba a subirle la ropa, lentamente y con cuidado. Draco, con los ojos cerrados y recordando que Harry no se había corrido, peleó contra el sueño, contra el cansancio y aquella deslumbrante sensación que parecía haberle dormido todo el cuerpo. No quería perder la consciencia, no… él quería corresponder, darle a Harry lo mismo, pero… no podía, no podía…

—Harry… —fue lo último que dijo antes de que su boca se negara a hablar más. Sintió un suave beso sobre la boca, y mucho después se preguntó si no lo habría soñado nada más.

Se despertó en su cama muchas horas después y, sobresaltado, se levantó preguntándose qué hora sería o si acaso ya era otro día. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo obligó a posarla de nuevo sobre la almohada, y, gimiendo, miró hacia su ventana. Ya estaba oscuro, así que, como mínimo, había dormido hasta el anochecer.

Cerró los ojos, mortificado por haber sido tan mal anfitrión para los invitados al almuerzo de Harry. Esperaba que Astoria se hubiese hecho cargo de todo al darse cuenta del estado indispuesto de Draco, cosa que él estaba casi seguro de que así había sido, así que tal vez no tenía motivos para angustiarse.

Ya más relajado, suspiró y se reacomodó en la cama, donde, poco a poco, comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento y lugar… Y entonces…

¡Jesucristo bendito!

Volvió a sentarse de un tirón al acordarse de su confesión a Harry y de lo que había sucedido a continuación.

—¡Dios mío, soy un Hufflepuff! —gimoteó abochornado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Sin embargo, el placer se sobreponía a la vergüenza, y la esperanza, a todo pesar anterior. El dolor de cabeza ya no pareció importante comparado al recuerdo de Harry besándolo y haciéndole una mamada, a Harry revelándole que él también lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo, a Harry prometiéndole que "dejarían para otra ocasión" repetir algo similar a aquello ahí, en la cama de Draco.

Draco se mordió los nudillos de las manos, tan emocionado que creía que soltaría un grito en cualquier momento. ¿De verdad había pasado todo eso o había sido sólo un sueño? Meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo, Draco se rehusó a creer que aquello _no_ había pasado. No, había sido demasiado real, demasiado… tenía que ser verdad. Y si era verdad, quería decir que él y Harry tenían algo. Tenían _algo_.

Soltó una risita al recordar lo que él mismo le había dicho a Pansy alguna vez: "Primero me nombrarían a mí Hufflepuff honorario antes de que Potter se interese en salir con hombres. Y mucho menos, antes de que se fije en mí."

—Bueno, por lo visto yo también tengo dotes de adivino —murmuró, sonriendo ampliamente y sintiéndose algo tonto por ello. Parecía un adolescente enamorado. Era afortunado que nadie lo estuviera viendo.

Recordó que en el baño tenía botellas con poción antiresaca, lo que creyó era una bebida perfecta para brindar por lo que parecía haber sido un día perfecto. Decidido, se bajó de la cama y fue a bañarse. No sabía qué hora era, pero presentía que estaba aún a tiempo de alcanzar a Scorpius y a Astoria en la cena.

Y mientras se arreglaba, se preguntó una y otra vez cómo haría para soportar esperar pacientemente hasta el lunes para ver a Harry otra vez.

* * *


	10. La Llave de la Mansión

La mente de Draco no dejó de maquinar ni por un momento mientras se vestía y salía de su cuarto, desesperado como estaba por encontrar una idea que obligara a Harry a ir a la Mansión durante ese fin de semana. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y puso un pie en el enorme salón del comedor, se quedó congelado y con la mente en blanco. Tal vez pensar en eso ya no resultaba tan necesario.

Sin saber qué decir y perdiendo momentáneamente la capacidad de moverse, Draco descubrió que ante su grande y ostentosa mesa no sólo estaban Astoria y Scorpius esperándolo, sino que ahí, junto a la familia Malfoy, también estaban sentados Harry y sus tres hijos. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que probablemente también estuvieran los otros invitados, así que hizo un rápido escaneo al lugar. Sin embargo, Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaban rastros ni de su tía Andrómeda ni de Ted, situación que lo alegró infinitamente.

Sonrió.

Los presentes, quienes se habían silenciado al verlo entrar al comedor, le dedicaron amplias sonrisas en diferentes grados de alborozo. Todos, a excepción de James. El hijo mayor de Harry ni siquiera lo estaba viendo; el chico tenía la taciturna mirada clavada en su plato todavía vacío.

Draco intentó recomponerse de la sorpresa y entró caminando lo más digno que pudo hacerlo.

—Buenas noches —saludó, intentando difuminar aquella terca sonrisa que parecía negarse a abandonar sus labios y congratulándose de haberse puesto una túnica que sabía, se le veía muy bien. Mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar en la mesa, sus ojos fueron directamente a buscar la mirada de Harry. Éste lo estaba observando con interés y una afectuosa sonrisa pintada en la cara, dedicada totalmente para él.

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Draco al darse cuenta de que lo sucedido en su despacho no había sido un sueño como había temido, y que Harry, en efecto, estaba dispuesto a continuar "aquello" en el punto donde se quedó.

Que ellos dos tenían "algo".

Un escalofrío de expectación recorrió su piel aún por debajo de la tela de su túnica.

Luchando para no poner cara de idiota, Draco quitó sus ojos de Harry y, con rapidez, echó un vistazo a los demás. Scorpius lo miraba con una expresión enigmática, casi pícara, y una curiosa media sonrisa. Los dos hijos menores de Harry, Albus y Lily, lo observaban con extrañeza, como si creyeran que al señor Malfoy definitivamente le faltaba un tornillo en la cabeza.

Draco llegó hasta su lugar y se sentó.

—Justo acababa de mandar a Mandy a buscarte, cariño —le dijo Astoria desde el otro extremo de la mesa—. Y me informó que ya te estabas duchando, así que decidimos esperarte para comenzar a cenar.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, mirándola y encontrándola bastante sonriente. _Demasiado sonriente_, pensó Draco con suspicacia. Por supuesto. Seguramente la malévola y aprovechada mujer ya había leído "lo ocurrido" entre él y Harry en la "tan abierta" mente de éste. Draco meneó la cabeza, prometiéndose hablar con Harry al respecto. Ya le valía al hombre que aprendiera un poco de Oclumancia si es que no querían que Astoria se enterara todo el tiempo de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Astoria era una pervertida abusadora, pensó Draco mientras añadía, mirándola con ojos divertidos—: Lamento la ausencia y la demora.

—No te preocupes, querido —respondió Astoria, sonriendo más al captar que Draco había comprendido que ella "ya sabía"—. La tía Andrómeda y Teddy te dejaron sus saludos y te agradecen el magnífico almuerzo. Y Harry —dirigió su mirada hacia éste—, accedió al fin a cenar con nosotros, honrándonos con su presencia y la de sus adorables hijos en nuestra mesa.

—Es un placer tenerlos a todos aquí, como bien mi esposa lo señala —les dijo Draco a los Potter, dirigiéndose especialmente a los chicos—. Su padre es un gran hombre y un estupendo profesor, y Astoria y yo estamos muy complacidos de contarlo entre nuestros amigos.

Lily y Albus le agradecieron sus palabras; la primera, algo tímidamente, el segundo, con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos realmente parecían contentos por estar ahí. James, en cambio, sólo se removió en su silla; todavía parecía algo molesto y abochornado. Draco suspiró, confiando en que Harry no tuviera demasiados problemas con su actitud el día que James se enterara de lo que ocurría entre su papá y el señor Malfoy.

Pero entonces, la mirada de Draco se volvió a encontrar con la de Harry, y pudo leer en sus ojos la resolución de llevar todo a buen puerto. Draco le sonrió con discreción intentando contagiarse con su optimismo, y, echándoles una última mirada a los invitados de cabello negro y pelirrojo, tan contrastantes todos ellos con los rubios habitantes de la Mansión, Draco pensó que era extraño tener tanta gente en casa que no tuviera sangre Malfoy.

Como si la reminiscencia de una pesadilla muy vieja lo golpeara, Draco recordó cuando su casa había estado ocupada por gente que tampoco habían sido de su familia; tiempos horribles que deseaba poder olvidar por completo algún día.

Astoria, luciendo muy satisfecha, aplaudió una vez y varios elfos aparecieron con la cena alrededor de la mesa. Comenzaron a servir los alimentos a ambas familias, los Potter y los Malfoy. Familias que, Draco esperaba, algún día formarían una sola.

Su propio anhelo lo impresionó tanto que casi no pudo decir palabra mientras todos a su alrededor cenaban y charlaban con sincera alegría.

En cuanto terminaron de comer y antes de que comenzaran las despedidas y agradecimientos, Draco se llevó a Harry aparte. Mirando para todos lados y asegurándose que nadie los espiaba, arrastró a Harry hasta un pasillo cercano.

—Antes de que se vayan, quiero darte tu regalo —le susurró sin mirarlo a la cara.

—No, Draco, no es necesario… —murmuró Harry, levantando las manos con intención de abrazarlo.

—No digas tonterías. Acompáñame, lo tengo en mi despacho.

Harry y él caminaron por la casa sin hablarse, atravesando largos pasillos iluminados por antorchas y enormes candelabros. Llegaron a las amplias escaleras y comenzaron a subirlas, andando justo uno al lado del otro, apenas rozándose, apenas tocándose, compartiendo un silencio que decía más que mil palabras. A Draco, cosa extraña, su Mansión nunca le había parecido más luminosa en toda su vida como en esa noche.

Al llegar a su despacho, los dos entraron y, todavía en silencio, Draco caminó hasta el escritorio mientras Harry se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta. De un cajón, Draco sacó una cajita. Apretó los labios durante un momento, y finalmente, se la tendió a Harry.

—En pocas horas será tu gran día. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Harry le sonrió y cogió la cajita. Era un joyero forrado en terciopelo verde, el cual, Harry abrió con lentitud. Arqueando las cejas y con una enorme sonrisa, observó su contenido durante algunos segundos. Entonces, tomó entre sus dedos el hermoso colgante con forma de llave de estilo antiguo que Draco le había comprado apenas esa mañana. Era una joya excepcional elaborada por duendes, hecha de la más fina plata y adornada con pequeñísimos zafiros negros. El cordón del cual pendía era una sencilla trenza de cuero negro, que no hacía más que resaltar la belleza de la llave.

Harry estaba anonadado. Levantó el colgante hasta la altura de los ojos, admirándolo.

—Es precioso, Draco. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Gracias.

Draco dio un paso hasta él y, suavemente, le quitó la joya de la mano. Le pasó el cordón de cuero por la cabeza y, una vez colocado alrededor de su cuello, Draco apretó el broche hasta que quedó a la medida. Dio un paso hacia atrás para admirar el efecto. Y tal como Harry había observado, el resultado era "precioso".

Harry, con una enorme sonrisa, pasó los dedos por la llave plateada, como si la acariciara. Cerró los ojos un breve momento antes de decir:

—Está encantada, ¿cierto? —Abrió los ojos y miró directamente hacia los de Draco—. Puedo sentir tu magia en ella.

Draco sonrió antes de explicar:

—El colgante tiene esa forma por una razón, y sí, como bien has deducido, le he colocado un encantamiento… La persona que lo tenga puesto tiene acceso libre a la Mansión. Podrás entrar por la chimenea del salón a la hora que quieras, o, incluso, aparecerte ahí o dentro de los terrenos… —Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si estuviese cavilando algo—. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez debería modificarlo para que puedas aparecerte directamente en mi cuarto —añadió en voz baja y sugerente.

Harry sonrió más y se acercó a él, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Lo besó brevemente, y Draco presintió su agradecimiento en ese gesto.

—Draco, es un regalo increíble —jadeó Harry cuando dejó de besarlo—. No puedo creer que me tengas semejante confianza. Es —miró hacia abajo, tocando de nuevo la llavecita plateada con los dedos, casi con reverencia—… es como si me estuvieras dando la llave de tu casa.

—Lo has entendido —murmuró Draco, intoxicado por la cercanía de Harry, por su calor y aroma. Pensó en confesarle que le había comprado ese regalo aún antes de que las cosas resultaran así entre ellos, y que lo había hecho con la esperanza de que quedara claro que, para él, Harry no era sólo el tutor de Scorpius, sino, un amigo de la familia.

Pero cuando Harry se acercó y lo besó de nuevo, Draco decidió que las explicaciones no importaban más. Sin embargo, aquel delicioso beso no duró ni la milésima de lo que Draco hubiese anhelado. Harry se separó aún antes de que Draco comenzara a disfrutar.

—Tengo que irme —musitó Harry, y el pesar era evidente en su voz—… los chicos me esperan.

Draco suspiró.

—Lo sé. —Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar la tentación de volver a besarlo—. Anda, vete. Pero —añadió, señalando el colgante y cerrándole un ojo— recuerda que puedes venir cuando quieras. _A la hora que quieras. _

Harry sonrió traviesamente.

—¿Eso significa que no tendré que esperar hasta el lunes? —preguntó con el tono incrédulo de un niño pequeño a quien le han dicho que puede comer el postre antes de las verduras.

Draco arqueó una ceja y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No, no tienes que esperar hasta el lunes —respondió anhelantemente, intentando que Harry comprendiera sin palabras que él, al menos, no podía esperar hasta ese día.

Harry sonrió mucho más y Draco supo que le esperaba un placentero, movido y feliz fin de semana; todo ello sin salir de la cama. Harry volvió a besarlo con urgencia y, después de suspirar profundamente, salió del despacho de Draco caminando con lentitud. Draco lo miró irse y después de unos segundos, se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón.

Harry y él realmente tenían _algo_. Meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil de creer? Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ampliamente y aunque sabía que aún les quedaba muchísimo camino que recorrer y muchas cosas que hablar antes de poder afirmar que lo que había entre ellos era una relación, tenía el presentimiento que ya nada iba a resultar tan duro a partir de ese momento en adelante.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el respaldo, suspirando y rememorando los momentos pasados con Harry un par de horas antes justo en ese lugar. Ante sus ojos se abría un mundo de emocionantes expectativas y estaba seguro de que mientras el chico Lupin se mantuviera alejado de ellos, nada jamás saldría mal. Se sentía estúpidamente lleno de esperanza y felicidad; era como estar parado en medio de un corredor rodeado de puertas cerradas tras las cuales no tenía idea de qué se ocultaba pero, sabía que fuera lo que fuera, ninguna de ellas lo conduciría a un mal lugar.

Levantándose de la silla para bajar a tomar su acostumbrado té nocturno con Astoria, Draco se sentía tan esperanzado que podía apostar su fortuna a que la primera de aquellas puertas se abriría ante él esa mismísima noche.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no fue como las demás.

Astoria y él tenían la reconfortante costumbre de reunirse después de cenar en su pequeño saloncito —el de la planta baja que daba al jardín— a beberse la última taza de té del día antes de subir a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Y a lo largo de todos los largos años que tenían de casados, jamás Scorpius los había acompañado. Simplemente, porque aquella era la hora de los dos.

Pero esa noche, cuando Draco bajó a reunirse con Astoria —un tanto ansioso por averiguar si su tía Andrómeda se había enterado de algo de lo que sucedió durante la tarde y de la cara de derrota que seguramente Ted Lupin tuvo al marcharse—, se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de que Scorpius estaba acompañando a su madre.

La llegada de Draco pareció interrumpir la charla entre los dos. Astoria y Scorpius se quedaron inmediatamente en silencio y se giraron a verlo con una sonrisa pícara y cómplice. Draco arqueó una ceja, algo disgustado de presentir que él había sido el tema de conversación entre su esposa y su hijo hasta el momento en que entró al salón.

—Ven, querido —dijo Astoria, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia el sillón donde Draco solía sentarse—. Qué gusto verte por aquí, por un momento creí que… estarías demasiado ocupado en tu cuarto como para bajar a tomar el té —finalizó con tono sugerente.

La endiablada mujer alzó las cejas y no dijo más. Draco los miró a los dos entrecerrando los ojos, pues era evidente que Scorpius también intentaba disimular una sonrisa. Draco suspiró, no pudiendo evitar sentirse extremadamente aliviado al darse cuenta de que su hijo sabía que era lo que estaba pasando entre su tutor y su padre. Dándose por vencido al hecho de que tendría que someterse a un interrogatorio, Draco se acomodó en su sitio de siempre poniendo cara de fingido fastidio. Mandy apareció de repente y le sirvió su taza de té.

Durante los breves segundos que la elfina demoró en verter el líquido hirviente en la taza de porcelana y en pasársela a su amo, nadie dijo nada. Draco tomó la taza y Mandy, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, desapareció.

Astoria y Scorpius intercambiaron una mirada mientras Draco simulaba que no los veía y le sorbía un poco a su té.

—Creo —dijo Draco al fin, depositando la taza sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente—, que no tiene caso continuar fingiendo que…

—¿Que tú no sabes que nosotros ya sabemos lo que "ya sabes", papá? —preguntó Scorpius con gran descaro y sin dejar de sonreír. Draco no dijo nada durante un momento, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no permitirse traslucir la diversión que le causaba el singular despliegue de camaradería demostrado por Scorpius. Eso sí que era extraño tratándose de un adolescente de dieciséis años hacia con su viejo padre.

—Y… ¿mi tía Andrómeda no se infartó ante mi ausencia? —preguntó Draco a Astoria cambiando prestamente el tema.

Astoria soltó una discreta risita mientras mordisqueaba una pasta.

—Oh, no, claro que no. Le dijimos que habías sufrido un colapso por el exceso de ejercicio físico al jugar con los chicos... Ella no se enteró de que tú ni siquiera jugaste a esa cosa muggle, claro, así que comprendió el porqué te encontrabas desvanecido en tu habitación.

Draco meneó la cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Bueno, eso era mejor que enterar a su tía de que se había emborrachado por culpa de los descarados coqueteos de su nieto hacia Harry y que luego éste lo había consolado haciéndole la mamada de su vida.

Mejor así.

—Supongo que tampoco se enteró de… —Draco meneó las manos, incitando a Astoria a que le narrara más. No quería ni siquiera molestarse en pronunciar el nombre del ahijado de Harry o de que su familia se enterara de lo celoso que se había sentido durante aquella tarde.

—¿De lo de Ted? —preguntó Astoria arqueando una ceja, y Draco asintió. Como casi todas las esposas, ella tenía ese extraño don de saber qué era exactamente lo que Draco quería decir a pesar de que éste sólo balbuceara tonterías. Y, Draco sabía, sin usar Legeremancia con él—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Tu sobrino fue bastante discreto después de que Harry lo pusiera en su sitio —dijo con molestia—. ¡Vaya con el jovencito! Era tiempo de que Harry le cantara las cuarenta… No volvió a decir ni pío y ni siquiera se separó del lado de su abuela hasta que se fueron de aquí.

Pero eso no era exactamente lo que Draco deseaba saber, así que se atrevió a mirar hacia su hijo. Scorpius lo estaba mirando con el gesto más divertido que Draco no recordaba haberle visto en la cara desde que era un niño.

—No, papá —le dijo el chico, regalándole una gran sonrisa llena de calidez—. El profesor Potter no tuvo ojos para él, lo único que hacía era buscarte con la mirada. Y sí, te aseguro que Teddy tenía una expresión de derrota y frustración que no podía con ella —le contó, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con su padre—. No volvieron a intercambiar palabra después de que bajaron de donde sea que hubieran estado y, te lo aseguro, el profesor parecía muerto de la mortificación. Me preguntó por ti y en cuanto estuvo limpio de su ropa, corrió a buscarte a tu despacho —dijo y sonrió mucho más. Draco apuró al té, temeroso de que el chico supiera qué era lo que había sucedido allá arriba—. Y, bueno… —continuó Scorpius—, al bajar él, mi tía abuela y Ted ya se habían ido. Entonces, el profesor nos dijo a todos que dormías, ya que habías bebido de más y te sentías indispuesto.

Astoria volvió a reír.

—Es una suerte que lo que Harry "bebió" no embriague a nadie, ¿no crees, querido? Imagina, ¿qué hubiéramos hecho con los dos así de ebrios?

Astoria y Scorpius se rieron con ganas mientras Draco se negaba definitivamente a mirarlos a los ojos y mucho menos a responder a aquello. Sin duda alguna, esa mujer era el vivo demonio.

No se equivocó, por supuesto, al creer que esa noche se abriría la primera de las puertas que lo conducirían a su nueva vida. Porque si había algo bueno y rescatable en intimar con un Gryffindor, era que éste sería tan predecible que se volvía sujeto digno de confianza.

Después de la desastrosa hora del té con Astoria y Scorpius, en la cual ambos le dieron su bendición al respecto de su floreciente relación con Harry —siempre y cuando el burlarse abiertamente de él porque había estado tan ebrio que no había podido corresponder a las "atenciones" del tutor, se pudiese considerar "una bendición"—, Draco había subido a su cuarto, se había duchado otra vez (intentando no pensar en por qué demonios lo estaba haciendo), se había colocado su mejor loción y se había acostado con un pijama nuevo.

Temblando bajo las sábanas como un colegial, había permanecido cerca de media hora con los ojos abiertos, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan nervioso y queriendo morirse de vergüenza por ello.

¿Y si Harry no iba esa noche? O peor aún, ¿y si no iba a visitarlo _ninguna_ noche? ¿Qué tal si era de ésos magos que no gustan de dejar solos a sus hijos, o qué tal si les había confesado la verdad a los tres chicos y éstos habían reaccionado con asco e indignación, y ante sus desesperadas súplicas, Harry decidía no volver jamás a ver a Draco o…?

El sonido de una aparición lo hizo abrir más los ojos. La cara de Mandy estaba ante la de él, toda ella retorciéndose del miedo al saberse expuesta a una reprimenda por parte de su amo.

—Amo Malfoy, señor… —chilló la criatura—, dice él que viene a verlo, señor. Ha entrado por la chimenea del salón, a pesar de las protecciones, y él tiene una llave en la que Mandy siente la poderosa magia Malfoy, señor. Él no entiende que el amo está dormido, él quiere subir, el señor Harry Potter, señor.

La sonrisa de Draco desconcertó tanto a la elfina que la obligó a guardar silencio.

—Mandy, permítele subir. De hoy en adelante, Harry Potter y sus hijos son parte de la familia Malfoy, ¿comprendes? Son libres de entrar y salir de esta casa cuánto les plazca. Y tú, deberás atenderlos como si fueran tus amos.

Mandy lo miró incrédulamente durante un segundo, murmuró algo que sonó parecido a "Menos mal que el amo Lucius ya no está entre nosotros, el pobre señor", hizo su acostumbrada reverencia y desapareció.

Draco se mordió los labios, ansioso y temeroso como adolescente que sabe que está a punto de tener sexo por primera vez, el corazón hinchado de gozo pulsándole fuerte dentro del pecho. Se sentó, alisó las sábanas de seda y esperó.

Más le valía a Potter que toda aquella expectación y problemas causados valieran mucho la pena. Draco sacó cuentas y creyó que la noche sería demasiado corta como para cobrárselo. Tal vez con unas cien o doscientas noches apenas los intereses quedarían saldados. O mil.

Bueno. Serían muchas, eso sí.

Entonces, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Harry asomó la cabeza. Draco miró, gracias a la luz proporcionada por el único candelabro que continuaba encendido, que el hombre estaba infinitamente mucho más nervioso que él. Draco pudo haberse reído ante la ironía. Magos de su edad muertos del pánico ante una cita.

Sin embargo, no se rió. La visión de Harry entrando a sus más privados terrenos, justo a media noche y con aquella expresión de avidez en los verdes ojos, bastó para mudar su burla y sus nervios en algo más denso y delicioso.

Deseo desnudo y llano.

Harry caminó un par de pasos hasta su cama y se detuvo, inseguro. Draco observó que llevaba el cabello mojado y se había cambiado de ropas. Una ráfaga de calor llegó directo a su entrepierna al imaginarlo tomando una ducha antes de haber acudido ahí.

—No pude esperar al lunes, Draco —le susurró, suplicando el permiso de llegar hasta él. Pidiéndole perdón por la intromisión. Deseando asegurarse de si eso era lo correcto, de no haber malinterpretado las intenciones tras el regalo de Draco.

—Veo que no —contestó Draco también en voz baja—. Es la medianoche del sábado. De tu cumpleaños, Harry —añadió al recordarlo, sonriendo con calidez—. ¿Quieres celebrarlo? —preguntó con voz ronca mientras tomaba las sábanas y las levantaba, indicándole a Harry con ese gesto que esperaba que se uniera a él en la cama—… ¿conmigo?... ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí?

Fue visible, a pesar de la penumbra y la distancia, que Harry tragó pesadamente saliva.

—Creo que —masculló él, sonriendo encantadoramente—, nadie, jamás, me había hecho una mejor fiesta de cumpleaños.

Terminó de recorrer el espacio hasta la cama de Draco y con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Draco lo imitó, abriendo de uno en uno los botones de su pijama superior y mirándolo con picardía.

—Espero, Potter, sinceramente espero, que no te estés refiriendo al almuerzo que te preparó Astoria.

Harry sonrió mientras arrojaba su camisa al suelo; y Draco tuvo de nuevo, ante él, la gloriosa vista de aquellos pectorales bronceados y perfectos.

—Eso fue bueno, no lo niego —respondió Harry, abriéndose el pantalón con movimientos lentos y provocativos, los cuales, Draco descubrió, resultaban demasiado hipnóticos—. Muy hermoso y emotivo. Pero no. No es a eso a lo que me refiero.

La respuesta sarcástica que Draco estuvo a punto de soltar, murió en sus labios cuando Harry al fin se despojó de su pantalón.

Y mientras un desnudo y soberanamente bueno Harry Potter se reunía junto a él bajo las frescas sábanas de seda blanca, Draco sólo podía pensar en que tenerlo de aquella manera valía la pena cualquier problema, cualquier escándalo, cualquier terrible momento de celos e, incluso, cualquier esposa e hijo haciendo mofa de su tormentoso romance con el tutor.

Harry, temblando de ansia contenida, lo besó, dulce e insistente, y Draco no pensó más, ni en el duro pasado ni en el incierto futuro. Y cuando Harry lo preparó y le hizo el amor, Draco, simplemente, supo que su vida entera, los años anteriores y los que estaban por venir, estaban todos volcados en ese preciso momento presente.

Jamás en su vida sería tan pleno y tan feliz.

* * *

**Epílogo**

—Vamos, Harry… —ronroneó Draco mientras mordía aquel cuello ancho y apetecible—. Dímelo ya.

—N-no —jadeó Harry, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando el cuello. Merlín, esa visión era una de las favoritas de Draco. Adoraba ver a Harry así, tan expuesto, con su hermosa y varonil manzana de Adán invitándolo a morder, a probar, a lamer…—. No insistas, Draco… no puedo.

En las tres semanas que llevaban juntos, Draco había aprendido a conocer el cuerpo de Harry casi tan bien como el de él. Sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, aquellas partes que, con un simple beso, lo ponían a punto de turrón. Y en ese momento, en su lucha por sacarle algo de información, ahí estaba Draco, atacando el cuello de Harry a mordidas, sabiendo que eso lo volvía loco de placer.

—Dra-Draco, para… ya… tengo que volver con los muchachos.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que me digas —amenazó Draco, dándole una mordida en la clavícula, tan profunda, que hizo que Harry soltara un aullido—. Sólo falta una semana para que termine la tutoría… Ya debes saber la calificación que le vas a dar a Scorp… Yo sólo quiero que me digas cuál es, nada más —presionó.

Harry se rió y trató de empujarlo, pero Draco lo abrazó más apretadamente y puso una mano abierta sobre la entrepierna del tutor. Harry siseó al sentirla, y Draco podía percibir, bajo su palma, la carne ardiente y palpitante de la erección del otro.

Harry se quedó muy quieto, esperando que Draco comenzara a acariciarlo. Pero éste no hizo nada, sólo se quedó con la mano inmóvil y abierta sobre el pantalón del profesor.

—Draco… —suplicó Harry, empujando sus caderas hacia la mano de Draco.

—No. Hasta que me digas —afirmó impasible.

Harry gimoteó de frustración.

—De acuerdo. Pero no sé para que lo preguntas si ya lo sabes. Una "E". Scorpius se la merece con creces. ¿Contento?

—Algo así —jadeó Draco, besándolo por última vez y alejándose de él. Harry lo miró con gesto ofendido y Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—Vaya, profesor. ¿No me dijo usted que tenía que regresar a clase? —se burló, caminado alrededor de su escritorio y sentándose ante él—. Después de todo, no le pago para que se escape a follar con el padre de su alumno.

—Claro que no, señor Malfoy —murmuró Harry, acercándose a Draco y sentándose encima del escritorio—. Eso lo hago gratis.

Le cerró un ojo, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

—De acuerdo, pero no en horas de trabajo. ¿No le basta con "asaltarme" todas las noches en mi propio cuarto? —preguntó con un fingido tono de molestia. Como si no hubiera sido él quien había "re-encantado" el colgante de Harry para que pudiera aparecerse ahí mismo en vez de en salón.

—Nop, no me basta —afirmó Harry, mirando a Draco con gesto depredador y mordiéndose los labios. El miembro de Draco dio un respingo ante la visión, pues sabía _exactamente_ lo que esa mirada significaba—. Creo que nunca me cansaré de tu culito aristocrático.

—Los niños te están esperando…—lo apremió Draco cuando Harry se inclinó para besarlo—. Seguramente se aburrirán y escaparán de la biblioteca.

No era la primera vez que Harry se lo follaba justo ahí en el escritorio de su despacho, y los simples recuerdos de esas ocasiones, ya lo estaban haciendo dudar.

—No harán tal cosa. Te aseguro que ahí mismo encuentran actividades en qué entretenerse —dijo Harry y soltó una risita que, Draco sabía, "significaba" algo.

Draco se movió hacia atrás para evitar el beso y miró a Harry a los ojos, intentando parecer severo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Harry sonrió más.

—¿Todavía tienes ese libro tuyo, el encantado?

Draco asintió, presintiendo algo. Abrió mucho la boca y liberó un jadeo.

—¡¿No me digas que Albus y Scorp…? —no pudo finalizar la pregunta. Harry asintió, poniendo cara de sabihondo. Draco entrecerró los ojos y, levantándose con agilidad, caminó hasta la estantería donde había guardado el libro.

Lo sacó de su lugar y lo abrió.

Al principio, pensó que el otro libro, el de la biblioteca, tal vez estuviese cerrado, porque no se escuchó nada a través del que él tenía en las manos. Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlo de nuevo, un largo y profundo gemido brotó de sus hojas. Draco casi lo dejó caer al reconocer la voz de su hijo.

_"Dios, Albus… Qué bien lo haces. Ohhh, sí, así. Me gusta cuando pasas tu lengua así… ah, sí, de esa manera." _

Draco aguzó el oído y juraba que podía escuchar sonidos de humedad y succión. Se llevó una mano (la que no sostenía el libro) a la boca para no soltar una palabrota. ¡Albus se la estaba chupando a su heredero!

_"¿Así, Scorp?"_, se escuchó la voz de Albus, muy baja y enronquecida.

_"Sí…"_, gimió Scorpius. _"Así, así. También… también… ¿podrías hacer lo que hiciste la otra vez? ¿Me-meterme… tus… tus…?"_

_"¿Mis dedos?"_, preguntó Albus con voz divertida pero apasionada.

_"Sí"_, suspiró Scorpius para horror de Draco, _"Eso se sintió… muy bien." _

Draco gimoteó, mirando a un regodeado Harry que parecía decirle "Te lo dije" con el gesto. Bufando, Draco cerró el libro, creyendo que ya todo estaba esclarecido. Y de más.

—No digas nada —le advirtió a Harry mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Le dio la espalda y colocó el libro en su lugar. Se sentía molesto porque había tenido la secreta esperanza de que al menos Scorpius fuera el activo en su naciente relación con Albus, pero al parecer, los Malfoy tenían una maldición que los obligaba a ponerles el culo a los Potter—. Maldita sea —masculló con rabia.

—Oye… —susurró Harry detrás de él. Draco sintió los fuertes brazos del tutor rodeándolo y apretarlo con intenso cariño—. No te hagas problemas con eso. Lo importante es que sean felices, ¿no? Qué más da quién va arriba y quién va abajo.

Harry giró el cuerpo de Draco hasta que quedaron frente a frente, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Draco se permitió que lo mimaran de esa forma, después de todo y como Harry había dicho, Albus y Scorpius parecían muy entretenidos por sus propios medios, por lo que no había prisa en echar al profesor de ahí.

Más resignado, Draco suspiró hondamente, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry. Casi podía gemir de lo bien que se sentía la manera en que aquellos brazos lo hacían sentir querido y protegido. Y luego se preguntaba por qué los Potter eran los activos.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor? —le preguntó Harry con voz suave—. ¿Quieres que baje a la cocina por un té? ¿Que te sirva un vaso de whisky o de coñac?

Draco sonrió ampliamente, ocultando el gesto en las profundidades del abrazo de Harry. Recordando la manera en que, un par de días antes, Harry les había contado a sus tres hijos la verdad de su relación con el señor Malfoy. Saboreando la vehemencia con la que Harry le había prometido que, al regresar a su trabajo en Hogwarts como profesor, regresaría a la Mansión Malfoy cada fin de semana para pasárselo con él.

¿Cómo no sentirse seguro ante tal demostración de cariño y dedicación? ¿Ante tal valentía y nulo miedo al escándalo?

—Sí, en realidad, sí hay algo que puedes hacer —dijo Draco de repente, incorporándose para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Harry parecía genuinamente preocupado, y eso regocijó el corazón de Draco a niveles inimaginables. Si Scorpius encontraba en Albus lo mismo que Draco tenía en Harry, entonces, Draco sabía que tendría que alegrarse por él.

—Quiero que me muestres —dijo Draco, poniéndose serio—, por qué es que ustedes los Potter son la perdición de los Malfoy. —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un ronco susurró que hizo que Harry se estremeciera—: Recuérdame, estocada tras estocada, por qué es que adoro tenerte dentro de mí.

Harry siseó de deseo contenido.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —susurró, mirando a Draco a los labios como si no pudiera contenerse de besarlo ni un momento más.

—Aquí. Ahora.

Harry sonrió de lado, con ese gesto fascinante y sexy que parecía guardarse sólo para aquellos momentos íntimos con Draco. Lo besó con brusquedad, comenzando a desnudarlo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y Draco sólo pudo gemir con intensidad cuando Harry lo depositó con fiereza sobre la madera de su escritorio y, apenas con una exigua preparación, comenzaba a penetrarlo.

Y mientras lo hacía, Draco sólo podía pensar que tenía que haber sabido, cuando solicitó un tutor para su hijo, que su dinero jamás podría haber estado mejor empleado.

Sonrió y se preguntó si la "E" obtenida por Scorpius no podía significar también "Existencia Excepcional", porque, que lo partiera un rayo sino era justo eso lo que estaba viviendo.

** Fin**


End file.
